The Circle of Life
by Tay DS
Summary: Quase um ano se passa após a última queda das trevas no universo. Porém, após um sonho, uma nova ameaça, diferente dos heartless e nobodies, passa a assolar os mundos mais uma vez.
1. Festival dos Sonhos

**Nome: **The Circle of Life

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação / TAG: **PG16 / T

**Sinopse: **Quase um ano se passa após a última queda das trevas no universo. Porém, após um sonho, uma nova ameaça, diferente dos heartless e nobodies, passa a assolar os mundos mais uma vez.

**Disclaimers: **Ok, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy e a Disney não me pertencem, pois se pertencessem, o Riku faria strip nos jogos, Zack Fair e Aerith não teriam morrido e nenhum dos filmes da Disney, ou a maioria, teria um final tão feliz. Mas Lilian e Zack, assim como os possíveis OCs e OWs (Original Worlds), me pertencem, assim como o enredo e alguns elementos desta história. Por isso, se você não for Tetsuya Nomura, não plagie esta fic u_u

x-x-x

**Capítulo 0 – O Ciclo da Vida**

O lugar era completamente escuro.

Há o conhecido mundo entre mundos, dimensões entre dimensões, coração entre os corações. Mas ainda há aquele espaço que não corresponde a nenhum destes. É o que se encontra muito além: o vazio.

Dizer estar vivo se classifica em três critérios: coração, corpo e alma. Ela não sabia dizer se estava viva. Já não sentia mais seu coração bater, e seu corpo estava destruído. Porém, sua alma restou. E agora estava no vazio.

Os gritos, a dor, as lágrimas, tudo era agonizante aos seus ouvidos. Mas nada podia fazer no estado em que se encontrava. Aquele barulho parecia aumentar, até o ponto em que seus ouvidos, ou o que poderia classificá-lo como este, já não aguentavam mais. Queria parar, queria o silêncio, e a paz trazida com ele, de volta.

- Por quê? - ela indagava para si. - Porque me deixou?

Sentia-se sozinha, e o frio a fazia estremecer cada vez mais. Poderia morrer ali, mas percebeu que já estava morta. Não se mexia, apenas sentia à sua volta.

Porém, sentiu outra presença surgir. Não era nada comparado ao que estava em volta, muito menos com ela. Era imponente, superior. Não conseguia focalizar seu rosto direito, apenas que tinha uma face branca e feições femininas.

- Sozinha... - ela sussurrou para a mulher.

A recém-chegada a olhou de cima com superioridade. A pobre alma clamava por ajuda entre o que ela classificaria de lágrimas.

- Pobre criança abandonada. – a mulher disse calmamente, com uma pena notável em seu tom de voz. – Darei a ti o que tu queres. Cuidarei de ti até a hora prometida, onde terás que me entrega-la.

- Assim eu farei minha mãe! – ela exclamou.

A mulher sorriu vitoriosa, e como um jeito delicado, ela a retirou dali, daquele vazio que a cercava. O que era escuro sumiu, e depois disto, nada mais sentiu.

Até o seu despertar.

**Capítulo 1 – Festival dos Sonhos[1]**

Lilian se encontrava em um lugar bastante estranho.

Era tudo tão escuro ao seu redor. A única certeza que tinha daquele lugar era o chão firme em que pisava.

Olhou para as suas mãos e percebeu que elas estavam menores. Todo o seu corpo estava menor do que se lembrava. Trajava suas vestes masculinas de outrora. Aquela aparência era semelhante daquela de sua primeira lembrança: quando chegou a Twilight Town para ser cuidada por Olette.

Tudo aquilo era muito estranho, sem dúvida. Mas a garota precisava achar uma maneira de sair dali. Só que antes, ela pretendia descobrir como chegara a tal lugar.

Começou a andar a passos lentos pela superfície que parecia ser invisível sob seus pés. Quanto mais avançava naquele caminho, mas ela podia perceber que aquele lugar era familiar. Estranhamente familiar, de um tempo antigo onde sua consciência vagava sem rumo.

A cada passo, também, ela sentia uma estranha mudança em seu corpo. Ele ia crescendo e se desenvolvendo, assim como suas roupas iam aumentando e mudando de forma, para se adequar ao crescimento rápido da moça.

Uma brisa congelante passou pela jovem naquela escuridão, o que a deixou arrepiada. Um pressentimento ruim tomou os seus pensamentos. Olhou para trás e não enxergava nada. Ouviu mais atentamente, e mais uma vez, o local estava silencioso, exceto por sua respiração ritmada.

Tentou clamar por alguém, mas sua voz não saia de sua garganta, o que a deixou apavorada. Agora era definitivo: aquilo não iria terminar nada bem.

E sem pensar duas vezes, Lilian começou a correr. Talvez houvesse uma passagem que fosse leva-la de volta para casa. De repente, os seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar, e em seguida, as lágrimas caíam.

Estava chorando. Mas não havia razão para isso. Ela enxugou as lágrimas, e continuou a correr.

Foi em vão.

À sua frente surgiu uma mulher. Ela tinha uma presença imponente. Sua pele era branca, com feições suaves que contrastavam com seus orbes de um azul que poderia congelar até o mais quente dos vulcões.

Por força do instinto, a jovem tentou invocar a sua keyblade. Contudo, esta não veio em seu auxílio, o que causou espanto. Lilian sentiu o medo invadir cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo.

Não sabia se era amiga ou inimiga. Mas não importava, pois a superfície invisível na verdade era uma passarela de vidro. A mulher lançou o que parecia ser magia em direção ao chão, que trincou.

- O Santuário das Almas acaba de abrir criança. – a mulher pronunciou. – Com a força do Kingdom Hearts e o Santuário das Almas, toda a força astral há de ser minha!

Sem tempo para questionamentos, o chão se estilhaçou em pedaços, e a passarela era destruída na direção de Lilian.

Ela se virou para começar a correr. Usou de toda a força que dispunha naquele momento. Mas não adiantou, pois o vidro sob seus pés se estilhaçou, e a moça começou a cair na escuridão que a cercava.

Teve medo naquela hora. Não queria morrer. Não ali. Não sem saber quem era aquela mulher, e o que era o Santuário das Almas que ela havia mencionado. O que quer que aquilo signifique, ela sabia que o Kingdom Hearts estava ameaçado, e não poderia ser aberto novamente. Não depois de fechá-lo após a queda de Xehanort.

Um pouco mais abaixo, ela viu um par de braços estendidos para ela. A outra queria pegá-la. Percebeu que era uma moça, mas não pôde reparar muito.

- Você é somente minha, Lilian. – a voz dela soou de maneira doce e infantil, porém, familiar.

A única coisa que reparou foi nos orbes esmeraldinos intensos.

Após essa visão, ela sentiu seu corpo rasgar.

E tudo voltou a ficar escuro.

Lilian acordou sobressaltada, com uma dor enorme em suas costas.

Ela arfava, enquanto sentia o suor escorrer livremente pela sua face. Percebeu que não estava em sua cama. A moça se encontrava no chão frio de seu quarto. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que tudo não passava de um sonho.

E por mais que aquilo tenha sido um sonho, ela aprendeu que nem sempre eles eram meras visões causadas de seu subconsciente enquanto dormia. Havia um significado por trás deles.

Foi assim que ela conhecera Cloud. E também, por mais estranho que pareça, sabia quem era Sora, o portador da keyblade, antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Ocasionalmente, a moça tinha sonhos estranhos. E no final, sempre terminavam com a garota acordando no chão de seu quarto.

Não contava nada a Zack para não preocupa-lo, mas já pensou em diversas vezes mandar uma mensagem para rei Mickey. Talvez ele soubesse o que é que estaria acontecendo com a jovem.

Olhou o relógio que havia na mesa de cabeceira. Ele marcava quase sete da manhã. Fitou o céu adiante pela janela, e o crepúsculo banhava uma Twilight Town que começava a acordar.

Colocou-se de pé em direção à porta de seus aposentos.

Desde que se mudara definitivamente para aquele mundo, Lilian dividia um apartamento com Zack, que segundo o rapaz, era onde ele e sua família moravam antes da invasão das trevas há doze anos.

Zack, seu namorado há quase um ano, era bastante diferente da garota. Enquanto ela possuía cabelos castanhos cor de mel e olhos verdes intensos como esmeraldas, ele era mais alto que ela, com cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos.

Andou até a cozinha onde parou para tomar um copo d'água. Talvez aquilo a deixasse mais calma. Enquanto tomava os goles, ela pensava em tudo o que vinha acontecendo recentemente.

Exceto os sonhos estranhos, nada parecia acontecer. Ocasionalmente, ela recebia mensagens do rei e de Riku.

- Calma Lil. – ela comentou para si mesma. – O Kingdom Hearts foi fechado, não foi? Então não há com o que se preocupar.

E não havia. Mas um nome em seu recente sonho a deixou alarmada.

Santuário das Almas.

Aquilo definitivamente fugia do padrão de seus sonhos. Nunca ouvira falar nada sobre esse lugar.

Um barulho que parecia vir do corredor a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela tomou o restante da água e pousou o copo sobre a pia. Tomou a direção que levava ao seu quarto, e encontrou um Zack sonolento tateando as paredes do corredor enquanto andava. Quando seu olhar caiu sobre ela, ele se permitiu esboçar um sorriso cansado.

- Acordada tão cedo? – ele questionou após um bocejo.

- Sem sono.

- De novo? – perguntou mais uma vez, porém sério. – Algum pesadelo?

- Não! – ela mentiu. – Apenas ansiosa por alguma coisa, eu acho.

- Ansiosa? – o rapaz não deixou de arquear uma das sobrancelhas. – Lil, eu já disse que você deveria relaxar. Não tem nada de errado. Twilight Town está sendo reconstruída numa velocidade incrível, e nós estamos bem. Não há com o que ficar ansiosa.

Zack tinha razão.

Talvez tudo aquilo fosse reflexo do cansaço. Diariamente, a moça ajudava na reconstrução de uma parte da cidade. Tudo voltava a ficar nos eixos.

Seus devaneios se foram quando sentiu as mãos do rapaz segurarem levemente a sua cintura. Ela repousou a cabeça no peito do rapaz, e ele, por sua vez, afagou os cabelos da jovem.

- Não se preocupe, ok? – ele sussurrou para ela. – Eu sempre vou estar aqui.

- Sempre mesmo?

- É uma promessa! – o garoto se permitiu a abraça-la com mais força, para relaxá-la.

O casal ficou assim por mais alguns minutos, apenas desfrutando da proteção um do outro. Quando se afastaram, eles se beijaram docemente. A cada momento como aquele eles tentavam fazer parecer eterno.

- Eu acho que está na hora de nos arrumar. – o rapaz falou ao afastar seus lábios dos lábios dela, mas ainda mantinha o seu rosto próximo.

- Nos veremos lá ao final do dia? – ela perguntou.

- Claro que sim. O horário de sempre.

Eles sorriram entre si, e selaram aquele momento com mais um beijo.

A moça seguiu para o banheiro, onde tratou de tomar um longo banho. Talvez a água fria a fizesse relaxar depois da noite que tivera.

Quando finalmente terminou todo o seu ritual matinal de banho, vestir as roupas e tomar café da manhã com Zack, ela anunciou que sairia.

Diariamente ela ajudava na estação, próximo a Torre do Relógio. Com a reconstrução do lugar, os habitantes optaram por não selar aquele mundo, alegando que Twilight Town poderia servir de ponto de parada para naves que costumavam viajar pelo universo.

E era assim que a jovem Lilian mantinha contato com outros mundos, e se certificava de que tudo corria bem pelo universo afora.

Mesmo com um dia árduo naquele trabalho na estação, a garota ainda não se esquecia do sonho que tivera. A distração com aquilo gerou uma maldita dor de cabeça.

O dia havia se passado mais rápido, para a sorte da moça. Quando se despediu de algumas pessoas com quem trabalhava, ela correu para uma escadaria perto da entrada da estação, que levava ao topo da Torre do Relógio.

Checou a hora em seu relógio de pulso. Ainda faltavam alguns poucos minutos para que Zack aparecesse. Enquanto isso, ela aproveitaria para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Precisava pensar com clareza antes de tomar qualquer decisão sobre o possível significado de seus recentes sonhos. Ela fechou os olhos e procurou limpar a mente. Por alguns minutos, ela se manteve alheia a tudo em sua volta.

Zack, por sua vez, ao chegar à sacada da Torre, ele reparou que a moça pensava. Esboçou um sorriso e tratou de se aproximar sorrateiramente por suas costas.

- Finalmente você chegou. – a garota falou com um pequeno sorriso na face, mesmo sem olhá-lo.

- Como sabia que...

- Ora, a única pessoa que viria aqui a ponto de fazer isso só poderia ser você. – então ela se virou para encará-lo. – E você está atrasado.

- Não, você chegou cedo demais.

E entre risos, o rapaz se sentou ao lado da namorada, que encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto contemplavam o pôr do sol.

- Você trouxe?

- Claro! – e pegou dois Sea Salt Ice Cream e entregou um a ela. – Acha mesmo que eu esqueceria baixinha?

- Quantas vezes eu já falei para não me chamar assim? – Lilian questionou enquanto emburrava a cara para o rapaz.

- Até quando eu quiser. – ele respondeu sarcástico.

O casal acabou por cair na risada, e logo em seguida voltaram à atenção para os seus respectivos sorvetes.

- Zack? – Lilian chamou, enquanto encarava o sol no horizonte. – Por que o sol se põe vermelho?

O rapaz ficou um pouco surpreso com a pergunta. Já teve essa curiosidade no passado, e por mais que a situação não permitisse, ele havia feito essa mesma pergunta quando mais novo.

- Quando a Olette era viva, ela me disse uma vez – ele começou, procurando as palavras certas. – que um amigo havia dito o motivo. Não lembro direito, mas tinha alguma coisa a ver com as cores que viajam até os nossos olhos.

- Será que ela estaria feliz se visse como seu precioso mundo ficou após a queda dele?

- É claro que sim! Em algum lugar, ela e os outros que se foram deve estar felizes por todos nós.

A garota assentiu.

O casal ficou a fitar o pôr do sol por mais algum tempo, enquanto terminavam de tomar os seus sorvetes em silêncio. Lilian permitiu que sua cabeça pendesse para o lado e encostando-se ao braço de Zack.

Ele, por sua vez, passou o braço por ela e a trouxe para mais próximo de si. Deu-lhe um beijo nos cabelos castanhos cor de mel. Logo em seguida, ele fitou o olhar esmeraldino da moça, que sorria para ele.

Seus lábios se aproximaram.

- Zack? – a moça o chamou, antes mesmo que se beijassem, mas ainda era possível sentir a respiração do outro. Ele respondeu com um 'hum' e a moça prosseguiu. – Você ouviu isso?

Seus rostos se afastaram e eles olhavam em volta atentamente. O que parecia ser um ronco distante foi ouvido pelo casal no topo da Torre. Eles se levantaram alarmados.

Entretanto, o olhar de Lilian caiu sobre um ponto fixo no céu crepuscular da cidade. Ao estreitá-lo um pouco numa tentativa de enxergar o que seria, seus olhos se arregalaram segundos depois.

- É uma nave gummi, e pelo visto, ela vem descontroladamente em nossa direção. – a moça conseguiu falar assustada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Zack a puxou pelo braço para longe da sacada.

A nave gummi parecia mirar o hangar de transporte ao lado da estação. O que quer que esteja acontecendo, aparentemente coisa boa não significaria.

O casal corria o mais rápido que podia escada a baixo.

- Zack, eu vou cair assim! – a garota gritava em meio à rapidez de seus passos.

O rapaz não a ouviu. Simplesmente continuou a puxá-la apressadamente para a estação. Quando chegaram ao piso térreo do local, um impacto foi ouvido de um lugar próximo, provavelmente do hangar de naves de Twilight Town.

Com alguns gritos e um pequeno tumulto começando a se formar, Lilian e Zack conseguiram abrir caminho por entre as pessoas. Com a Oblivion e Oathkeeper, outrora companheiras de batalha, eles já se preparavam para investir contra a recém-ameaça em seu mundo.

Aproximando-se do local de queda, eles puderam visualizar melhor a nave gummi caída. Era uma nave de pequeno porte, com certeza para cinco passageiros no máximo e com um curto alcance para viagens.

Quando a rampa de desembarque abriu, a cena se seguiu quase como num tipo de filme de comédia.

De lá, Vaan saía da estrutura exibindo uma face estupefata, como quem viu a morte há segundos atrás. Seus olhos arregalados denunciavam que a viagem e o pouso não haviam sido nada agradáveis.

Lilian conhecia aquele olhar. Ele, além de horrorizado, estava furioso.

Da rampa de desembarque também surgiu um pato. Aparência jovial com as roupas vermelhas, um boné para trás e completamente animado, ao contrário do jovem piloto loiro.

- Puxa! Isso foi simplesmente INCRÍVEL! – ele exclamou para Vaan.

- Você queria NOS MATAR! – o outro retorquiu. – Com quem diabos você disse que aprendeu a pilotar mesmo?

- Ora, com o tio Donald. Mas depois eu fui com os meus irmãos para a escola de pilotagem em Ship Station.

- Não me admire que tenha sido reprovado. – o loiro comentou consigo num sussurro.

Lilian não entendia o que se passava. Tudo parecia confuso.

Ela se aproximou e pigarreou para que os recém-chegados notassem a sua presença.

- O que está acontecendo? – foi só o que conseguiu perguntar com indignação em seu tom de voz.

- Olá Lilian. Zack. – cumprimentou o piloto com um aceno. – Bem, nós temos...

- Ora, ora, ora. O que nós temos aqui? – o pato se aproximou da moça, enquanto a analisava bem. – Quem seria a senhorita?

- Ok, ok! – Zack interviu. – A pergunta devia ser: quem é você?

- Ah, eu sinto muito. Eu sou Huey Duck[2], sobrinho de Donald, o mago-chefe da corte do rei Mickey. E também sou um aprendiz de piloto. – ele se apresentou com orgulho.

- Eu sou Lilian, e este aqui se chama Zack, o meu namorado. – a moça se apresentou um pouco animada, mas sem deixar o susto de lado.

Era possível notar a decepção de Huey ao ouvir o termo como a jovem se referiu ao rapaz ao seu lado.

- Mas o que os trazem aqui? – Zack se apressou em perguntar.

O pato retirou o que parecia ser uma carta que continha o selo real no envelope e entregou para Lilian, que o pegou com uma extrema curiosidade. Tratou logo de abrir para ver que continua dois ingressos e uma folha dobrada.

Ao retirar a folha, ela percebeu que se tratava de uma mensagem. Zack pegou os dois ingressos para análise.

"_Lilian e Zack,_

_É com grande prazer que convido vocês para o anual Festival dos Sonhos, realizado em Disney Town por Minnie, onde será escolhido o cidadão exemplar de nosso mundo. Eu espero que aceitem estes convites e compareçam a nossa celebração._

_De seu querido amigo,_

_Rei Mickey."_

- Disney Town? – Zack arqueou a sobrancelha ao repetir o nome do mundo. – E Disney Castle?

- Ora, Disney Town é o nosso mundo de origem. Disney Castle é apenas uma região dele. Não achou mesmo que tudo se resumia naquele castelo gigantesco, né? – Huey perguntou ao segurar uma risada sobre a falta de informação do loiro.

- Bem, nós iremos sim! E quando será o Festival?

- Nós viemos aqui justamente para buscá-los. – Vaan contou ao lançar um olhar amargo para o pato. – E o Donald insistiu que ele viesse para uma aula prática de pilotagem.

- Que foi incrível! – o outro exclamou.

- Eu vou pilotando na volta. Quando estiverem prontos, eu estarei aqui esperando.

E como se aquilo fosse um ultimato do experiente piloto, ele andou até a nave para que pudesse fazer algum reparo caso tenha acontecido algum dano.

As pessoas assustadas de antes já não estavam mais tumultuadas ao redor. Já haviam sido dispersados e muitos já nem se encontravam mais na estação. Por mais que o céu mantivesse o crepúsculo eterno, o enorme relógio que batia na Torre anunciava um pouco mais das seis da tarde.

Como iriam viajar para um lugar perto e por pouco tempo, o casal só havia ido a casa para pegar algumas coisas. Apenas levaram um pouco mais do que dez minutos para se arrumarem e comerem qualquer coisa.

Vaan os esperava na pequena cabine, onde havia espaço apenas para eles.

Ao verificar se todos haviam se ajeitado, Huey se sentou na cadeira do copiloto, o que fez o loiro bufar em frustração.

E em silêncio, a nave gummi levantou voo do hangar em Twilight Town para ganhar a imensidão negra do universo à frente.

Mesmo com a tagarelice de Huey com Vaan (que o deixava extremamente irritado a cada segundo) e Lilian (o que deixava Zack com ciúmes), que ria de suas piadas e ouvia as histórias que presenciara com seus irmãos, a viagem foi mais rápida do que pensavam.

Quando a nave pousou no hangar já conhecido pela jovem em Disney Castle e o trio (já que Vaan disse que ficaria para guardar a nave e voltar para a sua boa e velha High Wing, que repousava graciosamente ali, com outras duas naves gummi) desembarcara, Lilian pôde ver o rei Mickey, ao lado de sua esposa, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Eles trataram de fazer uma reverência diante deles.

- Meus queridos jovens. – a rainha foi a primeira a falar e deu um abraço em cada um dos visitantes. – Há quanto tempo!

- Creio que possamos dizer o mesmo, Vossa Majestade! – Zack comentou sorridente. – E agradeço por terem nos convidado para o Festival dos Sonhos.

Antes que o casal de camundongo pudesse responder, dois patos de aparência jovial, assim como Huey, apareceram apressadamente. Um deles tinha roupas azuis e o outro verde. Ambos tinham os bonés, com cores que combinavam com suas vestes, virados para trás.

O trio se cumprimentou animadamente. Logo em seguida, Donald e Goofy surgiram, com Daisy em seu encalço. O mago parecia irritado, enquanto resmungava qualquer coisa para si.

- Lilian, Zack. – Huey chamou alegremente. – Esses são meus irmãos Dewey[3] e Louie[4].

- Cara, você foi sortudo em ser escolhido pelo tio Donald, hein? – Louie, o de verde, observou ao olhar para Lilian.

- Ok, ok! A Lil não é uma atração de circo. – Zack interveio com um tom de desgosto para os irmãos, enquanto lançava um olhar ameaçador.

- Meninos, eu disse a vocês para se comportarem! – Donald comentou ao bufar. – Dewey, nós ainda temos aquele exercício de magia para finalizar. E Huey, depois nós teremos uma conversa sobre as suas maneiras de pilotagem.

Os sobrinhos do mago encolheram os ombros, enquanto se retiravam do hangar em silêncio, mas parecia que entre si, em seus olhares, eles planejavam algo.

Lilian e Zack cumprimentaram Donald e Goofy.

Logo em seguida, todos seguiram para o castelo, banhado pela lua que estava no alto, que já conheciam tão bem. Todos conversavam animadamente. Histórias de dias atrás e os preparativos do Festival eram o assunto mais abordado. Subitamente, algo veio à mente da moça.

- Majestade, eu tenho uma pergunta. – a garota interrompeu as risadas, e sentiu o grupo a olhando, enquanto o rei esperava o que ela tinha a dizer. – Riku, Sora e Kairi virão?

- É claro que sim! Eles já chegaram, mas pela hora, eles devem estar descansando. Leon, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie e Cid também vieram. A propósito Lilian, você e Zack não devem conhecer Merlin, certo? – ele questionou.

- Não senhor.

- Ele foi o meu professor na Academia de Magos de Disney Town. – Donald comentou ao pensar naqueles tempos que pareciam distante.

- E logo vocês irão conhecê-lo. Não tiveram a chance antes, pois ele estava em Port Royal ajudando os nossos aliados de lá contra as trevas.

- E Cloud? – ela perguntou.

- Ele partiu. Periodicamente ele nos manda notícias de sua situação. Mesmo que Minnie e Aerith tenham insistido, ele não virá. – o rei explicou, e logo se virou para eles. – Mas creio que vocês queiram descansar um pouco. Os aposentos ainda são os mesmos de antes.

- Certo, Vossa Majestade. Acho que eu e Zack ainda podemos nos virar daqui em diante. Sabemos o caminho.

- Tenham uma boa noite meus queridos. – a rainha desejou.

E com uma breve reverência, o casal pegou um dos corredores próximos em direção aos seus antigos aposentos.

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas em silêncio, exceto pelo som de seus passos no chão. Logo chegaram ao corredor já conhecido. As portas de frente para a outra. Nada havia mudado, afinal.

- Parece que é aqui onde nos separamos. – Lilian comentou com um sorriso nostálgico.

- De fato. Amanhã com certeza será um dia longo. – o rapaz disse ao dar de ombros.

Ele se virou para a garota e a trouxe para mais próximo de si. Segurou sua cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra acariciava sua face, que era tão macia quanto da primeira vez que fez aquilo.

Lilian sabia exatamente aonde o amigo queria chegar. E atendendo ao seu pedido, ela o beijou com vigor. Zack retribuiu o gesto com a mesma intensidade.

- Eu acho melhor irmos descansar. – a jovem disse ao se separar do rapaz, mesmo com sua face a centímetros do dele. – Não vai ser nada legal se nos pegarem assim pelos corredores.

- Concordo. – ele assentiu rindo, como se imaginasse aquilo acontecendo. – Boa noite minha amada.

E com aquele sorriso da jovem que o fazia viver todos os dias, Lilian abriu a porta de seu quarto. Antes de fechá-la, ela sorriu mais uma vez para o namorado e sumiu de vista após a porta ter fechado.

A moça encarou o cômodo. Tudo ainda estava em seu devido lugar. A sacada com a vista para o bosque, cuja lua de brilho prateado banhava as árvores mais além. Ela caminhou até sua cama, onde se sentou para encarar a paisagem.

Pegou o cordão em seu pescoço e fitou com um esboço de sorriso o pingente em forma de lua que ganhara há algum tempo em Nárnia. Parecia uma noite como aquela quando achou a passagem para aquele lugar. Às vezes se perguntava se os irmãos estariam bem.

- É claro que estão bem. – ela sussurrou ao rir levemente.

Limpou sua mente para relaxar e deitou na cama. Sentia a leve brisa vir da janela e passar pelo seu rosto. Aquilo a deixava sonolenta. E como um sorriso em sua face, a moça caiu num sono sem sonhos. Havia apenas a paz e o silêncio.

Os primeiros raios da manhã já invadiam o quarto de Lilian, o que a fez resmungar ao perceber que já estava sendo iluminada. Tratou de se virar para o outro lado.

Levantou-se num salto ao perceber que já era manhã. O Festival dos Sonhos foi a primeira coisa que viera em sua mente. Aquele dia seria longo, e isso ela precisava reconhecer. Com um suspiro, a moça tratou de seguir para o banheiro. Talvez um bom banho fosse relaxá-la da ansiedade que sentia.

Não soube quanto tempo exatamente passou debaixo da água morna e relaxante do chuveiro, mas percebeu que, ao sair, havia roupas limpas sobre a cabeceira de sua cama. Com certeza devem ter colocado antes de chegar ao cômodo na noite anterior.

Sem pensar muito sobre este detalhe, a moça vestiu as roupas designadas, que se revelou uma saia de pregas de cor escura até metade de suas coxas, e uma blusa de alça fina de um vermelho suave.

Em seguida, ela tratou de pentear os cabelos, que estavam grandes, a uma média de quinze centímetros acima da cintura, para amarrá-los em seu conhecido rabo-de-cavalo, com sua franja, já um pouco maior do que gostaria, posicionada atrás da orelha, para não atrapalhar sua visão.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta de madeira. Apenas anunciou que poderia entrar. E ao ver quem era seu visitante, Lilian percebeu que Zack a admirava na porta.

- E qual o motivo desse sorriso bobo? – ela perguntou ao esboçar um sorriso para o rapaz.

Ele não pôde deixar de rir. Adentrou mais no quarto da jovem, até parar em pé à sua frente. E sem deixar que a garota falasse qualquer coisa para complementar algo em sua primeira pergunta, Zack a beijou apaixonadamente, tomando-a em seus braços.

Mesmo um pouco surpresa pelo repentino ato, Lilian levou suas mãos aos cabelos loiros do rapaz. Eles continuariam assim o dia inteiro, mas alguém aparentemente batera na madeira da porta mais uma vez.

Separaram-se e tentaram parecer o mais normal que a situação permitisse. A garota avisou que poderia entrar, e um dos sobrinhos de Donald, Louie, adentrou no quarto e cumprimentou o casal.

- Bem que eu suspeitei de que estaria aqui. – ele comentou quando seu olhar caiu em Zack. – A rainha espera vocês no saguão. Todos os visitantes já estão seguindo para Disney Town.

O casal assentiu. O jovem pato os guiou pelo castelo até uma parte diferente do lugar. Segundo ele, aquela passagem levaria para a saída do castelo que dava em Disney Town.

Ao chegarem lá, Lilian percebeu que havia algumas pessoas andando por ali. Com certeza se dirigiam para o festival. E ao que pôde constar, a jovem não encontrou nenhum rosto que conhecesse. Suspirou e seguiu andando em direção à cidade.

As ruas estavam bastante animadas. Enfeites coloridos seguiam nos postes e nos parapeitos dos prédios. Várias pessoas andavam enquanto riam ou conversavam.

Zack olhou de relance para a jovem ao seu lado, e percebeu que ela fitava um ponto daquela rua. Ele seguiu seu olhar e percebeu que havia uma tenda com algum tipo de jogo e vários brindes. Apressadamente, ele puxou a jovem para mais perto, e ao se aproximar da barraca, um rapaz jovial veio atendê-los.

- Dois munnies para tentar acertar o alvo. – ele disse ao apontar para um alvo há alguns metros. – E se o garotão aqui acertar, você pode escolher um dos brindes.

O loiro olhou para o alvo pensativo. Era relativamente fácil. Procurou algum dinheiro nos bolsos da calça, e acabou por achar algumas moedas de munny. Entregou ao rapaz responsável pelo jogo e pegou uma das bolas para mirar o alvo. Porém, havia um truque. O alvo era móvel, o que dificultava acertá-lo.

Respirou fundo, e analisou bem os movimentos constantes do objeto, como se tentasse prever os movimentos seguintes do alvo. Quando lançou a bola, com uma força em demasia, ela acertou o bem na hora em que o alvo se movia para a esquerda.

O rapaz responsável pela tenda ficou estupefato com o que vira, e ao olhar de volta para o jogador, ele forçou um sorriso e indicou qual dos brindes deveria escolher. E após analisar bem o que havia ali, Zack optou por um boneco de pelúcia que tinha a forma de um cachorro amarelo.

- Bem Lil, eu espero que cuide bem dele. – o loiro falou um pouco sem graça ao estender o boneco para a moça, que o olhava surpresa.

Lilian pegou o presente, enquanto seu sorriso aumentava. Abraçou o rapaz à frente e logo seus lábios encontraram o dele com alegria.

Porém, um pigarro veio das costas da moça. Ela se virou para encarar o dono daquele som, e se deparou com a leve risada familiar de um rapaz alto com cabelos prateados.

- Riku!

- Olá Lilian, Zack. – ele cumprimentou sorridente ao receber um forte abraço da garota.

- O que faz aqui?

- Ora, ninguém pode se divertir de vez em quando? – o rapaz de cabelos prateados questionou irônico. – E como vão em Twilight Town?

- Nada fora do comum. – Zack respondeu sem fazer caso. – E Destiny Islands?

- Normal.

- Sora e Kairi estão aqui? – Lilian questionou ao olhar para os lados.

- Estão na roda gigante. – o outro respondeu. – Não quis atrapalhar o clima entre eles. E finalmente eu acho que eles vão casar!

Então o trio começou a caminhar enquanto conversavam animadamente.

E um tremor se alastrou por toda Disney Town. Riku quase perdeu o equilíbrio, Lilian e Zack apenas se ajoelharam para que não caíssem no chão. Uma multidão desesperada vinha da praça central.

De algum lugar não muito longe veio uma explosão. Nem ao menos o trio teve tempo para acalmar as pessoas assustadas que corriam para todos os lados na busca de um local seguro.

- O que está acontecendo? – Zack precisou gritar para se fazer ouvido.

- Uma mulher! Ela começou a explodir tudo, e ainda tem aquelas coisas... - disse um homem ao ser abordado pelo loiro enquanto passava correndo com a multidão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Riku sacou sua keyblade, a Way to the Dawn, enquanto Lilian e Zack sacavam Oathkeeper e Oblivion.

Abrir caminho até a praça central ficava cada vez mais difícil a cada avanço nas ruas. Porém, depois de vários gritos de pânico e terror, o trio encontrou criaturas completamente diferentes dos heartless já enfrentados anteriormente.

- O que é aquela coisa? – Lilian pôde perceber que o namorado perguntava.

Elas tinham uma pele de aparência macilenta, em tons de cinza que a faziam parecer que estavam mortas. Cambaleavam enquanto se movimentavam em direção as pessoas.

Nem ao menos tiveram tempo para saber mais, pois o mais próximo da criatura avançava ferozmente contra Lilian, que conseguiu defender a tempo com o uso da keyblade. Em seguida, ela tratou de destruí-lo ali.

- Lil, eu acho que esse ai tem irmãos. – comentou Riku sarcástico ao olhar mais das coisas vindo à direção deles.

- Eles com certeza vieram da praça. Eu seguirei até lá e acabarei com isso no epicentro.

Sem tempo para questionamentos por parte de Zack, a garota tratou de abrir caminho pelas ruas o mais rápido que conseguia, mesmo percebendo que aquelas criaturas pareciam surgir no lugar das outras destruídas.

Quando conseguiu, por uma brecha ínfima, o caminho para a praça, a garota apontou a mão livre da keyblade para sua frente.

- Firaga! – e logo em seguida, uma enorme explosão se deu lugar, enquanto incendiava os seres desconhecidos.

Continuou a correr até finalmente alcançar a praça.

- Então você veio! – uma voz feminina, doce e infantil, soou da pessoa que se encontrava no centro do lugar.

Ela se virou para encarar Lilian. Quando o olhar da moça de cabelos castanhos a encontrou, ela só pôde ter certeza de apenas uma coisa: conhecia aqueles orbes esmeraldinos intensos melhor do que ninguém.

x-x-x

**[1] **Festival dos Sonhos é uma comemoração que se acontece "anualmente" em Disney Town. Tem várias diversões como Rumble Rancing, Fruitball e Ice Cream Beat, além do festival eleger o cidadão mais exemplar, que é premiado com o Million Dream Awards. Aparece primeiramente em Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.

**[2]**Huey é o nome original de Huguinho, o irmão de vermelho.

**[3]**Dewey é o nome original de Zezinho, o irmão de azul.

**[4]**Louie é o nome original de Luisinho, o irmão de verde.


	2. Despertar

**Capítulo 2 – Despertar[5]**

- Você veio! Veio por mim! – a estranha dizia para si numa alegria natural.

Lilian ainda não conseguia entender o que via.

A dona da voz era uma garota do seu tamanho, com o mesmo tipo físico. Os olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas que brilhavam intensamente. Apenas os cabelos eram de cores diferentes. Enquanto Lilian possuía cabelos castanhos cor de mel, a outra tinha os cabelos negros como a escuridão.

- Quem é você? – a moça se atreveu a perguntar para o que poderia ser uma réplica exata sua.

A outra não respondeu. Apenas abriu um largo sorriso enquanto saltitava como uma criança até Lilian.

Por instinto, ela recuou e se colocou em guarda.

- O que houve Lil? – a desconhecida perguntou num tom manhoso. – Você não gosta de mim?

- Quem é você? – ela manteve a pergunta, mas desta vez, ela abaixou a Oathkeeper.

Ao perceber que esta havia abaixo a guarda, a sua réplica pulou em seu pescoço e descansou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Lilian não teve reação ao receber aquilo que poderia ser classificado como um abraço de uma criança carente.

A estranha começou a rir alegremente, enquanto pousava suas mãos no rosto da outra. E com uma expectativa incomum, ela esperava que a moça de cabelos castanhos pudesse se lembrar de algo.

Lilian soltou um grito abafado enquanto empurrava a outra, que caía no chão com o impacto sofrido.

- Você não me reconhece Lil? – perguntou ainda em tom manhoso.

O que a garota poderia dizer? Porém, a sensação de que já a tinha visto em algum lugar bateu em sua mente. Mas não sabia onde.

Não teve tempo para pensar direito, pois a estranha começou a chorar, o que começou a atrair a atenção das criaturas cinzentas. Colocou-se de guarda mais uma vez e avançou para destruir os seres, na qual não teve muita dificuldade para dilacera-los.

A quantidade dos adversários parecia infinita.

Após destruir um que estava próximo, ela se esquivou para trás de outro e apontou sua mão livre da keyblade para o céu.

- Thundaga! – e a chuva de raios estraçalhou uma boa parte dos inimigos.

A outra se sentou no chão enquanto via aquelas coisas serem destruídas. Quando Lilian voltou a olhá-la, ela percebeu que a estranha estava chorando indignada com o que acabara de ver.

Gritos infantis se fizeram audíveis logo em seguida. A morena chorava como uma criança que havia caído no chão e se machucado. A garota de cabelos castanhos abaixou a guarda e se aproximou da outra.

- Mas quem seria você? – ela se perguntou ao se aproximar da menina chorosa.

Ao tocar em seu ombro, Lilian viu que os orbes esmeraldinos da outra a encararam.

- Você... Você... Você os matou! – a morena a acusava aos gritos, para logo em seguida esboçar um sorriso sádico na face. – Você irá morrer como eles, Lilian.

E seguido de uma risada, ela se explodiu em um clarão que engoliu as duas, sem tempo para que a primeira pudesse reagir.

Tudo ficou em silêncio.

Após Lilian ter sumido por entre as criaturas, Zack tentou seguir o seu rastro, mas a abertura que ela havia feito até a praça durou apenas alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para que a moça seguisse adiante.

Riku sentia dificuldade em prosseguir por aquele caminho. Olhou ao redor na rua que estava e se virou para o loiro, que estava apenas há poucos metros adiante.

- Teremos que dar a volta! – ele gritou para se fazer ouvido. – Deve haver outro jeito de chegar à praça.

O mais novo se virou para encarar o outro, que ainda resistia com a Way to the Dawn. Sem muitas alternativas à sua disposição, Zack começou a abrir caminho por aonde vieram.

- Você conhece esse lugar?

- Na verdade não.

- E como sabe que há outro caminho para a praça?

- Eu conheço o rei bem o suficiente para saber que ele não construiria um lugar com apenas uma rota de fuga.

Ambos juntaram as forças de sua keyblade para voltar.

Eles dilaceravam as criaturas com o máximo de rapidez possível. Os gritos das pessoas apavoradas não eram mais audíveis, o que poderia significar que elas tenham conseguido fugir para as paredes seguras de Disney Castle.

Com certeza, àquela altura, Mickey e Minnie já deviam saber do tumulto gerado por algo que vinha da praça central. Talvez reforços viessem em seu auxílio.

Quando estavam alcançando a rua principal, a dupla se deparou com Sora e Kairi, que com as keyblades em punho, abriam caminho para um pequeno grupo de pessoas atrás deles, com certeza vinda da roda gigante.

- O que diabos está acontecendo? – gritou Sora para o amigo, que agora tentava abrir caminho até ele.

- Eu gostaria de saber o mesmo. – Riku comentou irônico.

- Precisamos levar essas pessoas para algum lugar seguro. – Kairi comentou enquanto tentava avançar por entre as criaturas.

Zack e o rapaz de cabelos prateados assentiram.

O quarteto de portadores tentava avançar rumo à Disney Castle, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil com o aparecimento de mais seres, que começava a cercá-los e encurralá-los para um beco.

- Thundaga! – gritou uma voz esganiçada.

Após a chuva de raios cessarem, assim como as coisas que desapareceram, Donald se fez visível, ao lado de Goofy, que lançava seu escudo habilmente para afastá-los.

Finalmente abriram caminho para que Sora e o grupo pudessem alcançar o mago. Um pouco adiante, o moreno pôde perceber, Huey e Louie lutavam com espadas, enquanto Dewey possuía um cajado parecido com o do tio, e se revezava entre feitiços de gelo e fogo.

- Onde está o rei? – o moreno perguntou ao encarar o pato.

- Ele está com Leon nos subterrâneos da cidade. – ele respondeu e acenou para que todos o seguissem. – A rainha pediu para que escoltássemos os habitantes até Disney Castle, onde ela, juntamente com a ajuda de Aerith, criou uma barreira protetora.

- Gawrsh! Mas de onde surgiram essas criaturas? – Goofy questionou ao lançar seu escudo para um grupo próximo.

- Tudo indica que eles vieram da praça central. – Zack interveio. – Nós temos que chegar até lá. A Lil está lá dentro!

Com exceção de Riku, todos lançaram um olhar estupefato para o loiro, que ofegava ao sentir o cansaço abater-lhe.

- O que diabos aquela garota está fazendo lá? – Donald questionou preocupado.

- Ela foi averiguar. Riku e eu não conseguimos ir adiante, então iríamos procurar outra rota para a praça. – o rapaz explicou sem fazer caso.

- O único jeito de chegar lá é pelos túneis subterrâneos, onde o rei e Leon estão agora. – Goofy explicou, e acenou para que a dupla o seguissem.

- Eu também irei! – Sora correu até eles.

- Mas So... – Kairi iria interrompê-lo, mas o outro a cortou.

- Ajude Donald a escoltar essas pessoas em segurança. – o moreno falou. – Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar logo, ok?

A ruiva, ao perceber que não faria o outro mudar de ideia, assentiu e voltou sua atenção para o pequeno grupo de pessoas que esperavam para serem levados à Disney Castle.

Sora, Riku e Zack, escoltados por Goofy, abriram caminho por entre as criaturas em uma rua mais estreita, o que complicava a ação simultânea das três keyblades dos portadores.

Goofy se mantinha na dianteira, lançando seu escudo para afastar os seres e darem brecha para que um do trio atacasse, para abrir passagem. Depois de percorrida alguns metros, o capitão da guarda real os chamou para um beco entre duas construções enormes, o que dificultava a entrada da luz naquele lugar.

Sora ficou de guarda, enquanto Zack e Riku correram para abrir a passagem no chão. Não se via muita coisa, o que fez o rapaz loiro arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

- Passagem para os esgotos? – ele questionou desconfiado.

- Não! Isso leva aos túneis subterrâneos, onde está a rede elétrica da cidade. – Goofy explicou. – Não é diferente do que há em Twilight Town.

- Nossa! Muito animador. – o loiro disse irônico ao lançar outro olhar pela entrada.

- Que tal terminarmos o papo? – Sora perguntou quase irritado na entrada do beco. – Aquelas coisas estão se aproximando!

E sem questionar, Zack entrou pela abertura, sumindo na escuridão, seguido de Riku. Sora averiguou mais uma vez a rua, vendo os inimigos se aproximarem, e correu para a passagem, onde sumiu por ela rapidamente, deixando Goofy sozinho, que tratou de fazer o caminho de volta para onde os outros estavam.

Os rapazes se viram em uma plataforma alta nos subterrâneos. Várias engrenagens em movimento eram visíveis, e mais além, criaturas no nível inferior, e entre elas, dois vultos que chamaram a atenção do trio: Leon e rei Mickey.

- Como vamos fazer para chegarmos até lá embaixo? – Zack questionou ao perceber a altura em que se encontravam. – Alto demais para pular.

- Então iremos pelas engrenagens. Tem que haver um ponto mais baixo para elas. – Sora disse ao analisar a estrutura à frente.

O único problema, que o moreno evitava em pensar, era as engrenagens em movimento. Qualquer movimento em falso poderia resultar na queda iminente ao nível inferior.

Riku foi o primeiro a pular para uma engrenagem que girava. Se ele não se ajoelhasse, o rapaz com certeza teria perdido o equilíbrio. Após se sentir seguro, ele se colocou de pé.

- Eu vou pular para a próxima plataforma. – ele anunciou. – Assim que eu deixar esta, um de vocês deve pular para cá.

Sora e Zack assentiram, enquanto esperava o rapaz de cabelos prateados pular.

E assim que ele fez, o moreno pulou, deixando o loiro mais novo esperando a sua vez de agir. Ele olhou para baixo, e se arrependeu, pois não queria ter que pensar na altura abaixo de seus pés.

Porém, um estrondo que veio de algum lugar acima tirou Zack de seus devaneios. Ele olhou para cima e percebeu que Goofy nem Sora, que entrara por último, havia fechado a passagem. O rapaz engoliu em seco, e sentiu seus olhos arregalarem ao ver que as criaturas começariam a se jogar de cima.

- Gente, se eu aconselho que se apressem! – o loiro gritou para Sora, que viu o moreno se preparar para pular à próxima plataforma.

Invocou a Oblivion, para tentar dar tempo aos dois, mas não havia tanto espaço para lutar. Não havia opções ali. Ou melhor, as que tinham não eram viáveis.

Se a Lilian estivesse com ele naquele lugar, ela com certeza acharia um jeito mais arriscado e mais rápido para resolverem aquilo e saírem ileso, como era costume acontecer.

Mas não teve tempo para pensar mais. A primeira daquelas coisas caiu pela passagem. O garoto olhou para os outros dois rapazes, e viu que não haveria como se apressarem. Não enquanto a altura ainda fosse alta demais para que pudessem pular.

A keyblade negra sumiu de suas mãos, e num ato impensado, Zack pulou para a primeira engrenagem quando Sora ainda se preparava para saltar até a próxima. E com isso, o primeiro solavanco.

- Pule logo! – o rapaz gritou ao olhar para baixo.

O moreno obedeceu, mas a engrenagem não aguentou o excesso de peso, e bem no momento em que o rapaz de cabelo espetado pularia.

- Aeroga! – alguém gritou.

O loiro sentiu uma corrente de ar envolve-lo, e amortecer a sua queda, assim como a de Sora também.

Quando tocou o chão, ele se levantou num salto para invocar a keyblade negra, porém, não houve necessidade. Ele encarava o rei Mickey, que sorria aliviado, e um pouco mais atrás, dando cobertura, estava Leon.

- Majestade! – os dois rapazes disseram em uníssono, ao fazerem uma breve reverência.

- O que fazem? E onde estão os outros? – o camundongo perguntou ao mostrar um semblante preocupado.

Riku pousou um pouco mais distante do grupo, e foi possível ver a pontada de dor que sentira quando seu joelho encontrou o chão frio de pedra.

- Donald, Goofy e Kairi estão ajudando a evacuar a cidade lá em cima. – explicou Sora rapidamente.

- E o que fazem aqui embaixo? A propósito, cadê a jovem Lilian? – o rei questionou curioso.

- Ela está na praça central. – disse o rapaz de cabelos prateados, chamando a atenção de Mickey. – Não conseguimos chegar lá pela superfície. Goofy disse que esse é o caminho.

- Mas essas coisas também estão aqui. – Zack comentou ao invocar a keyblade. – Nós precisamos chegar até a Lil.

O rei assentiu, e com a Kingdom Key D em punho, o grupo de portadores seguiu até Leon, que já começava a apresentar dificuldades, por causa do cansaço, em conter os seres com o auxílio de sua gunblade.

Avançar naquele trecho foi bem mais rápido do que o rapaz loiro pudera imaginar. Ao virarem o corredor no final daquele trecho, eles se depararam com uma escada de mão que levava para algum lugar na superfície.

Segundo Mickey, aquela passagem os levaria até a praça central.

Zack tomou a liderança e subiu primeiro. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele conseguira abrir a saída daquele lugar.

Quando finalmente saíra da passagem para tomar o local agitado banhado pelo sol do final da manhã, o rapaz invocou a Oblivion para assegurar de que não seriam surpreendidos. Mas diferente de toda Disney Town, aquele local estava vazio. Um silêncio incomum.

- Onde está a Lilian? – Sora perguntou assim que saiu dos túneis e deu uma olhada ao redor.

- O que diabos é aquilo? – perguntou Leon, ao perceber que havia uma enorme esfera de luz branca próximo ao centro da praça.

- A Lil está em perigo! – foi a única coisa que Zack conseguiu proferir ao arregalar os olhos para a fonte de iluminação quase cegante.

O rapaz correu até a esfera com a keyblade negra em mãos, e tentou finca-la, mas uma dor lancinante tomou conta de seu corpo. E com uma força estrondosa, ele foi jogado para longe, e suas costas se chocou contra a parede. Com o impacto, ele acabou por sentir-se sonolento.

Queria dormir, mas aquela sensação de que a moça não estava bem o mantinha pelo menos consciente do ambiente ao seu redor. E com uma enorme dificuldade, por mais que a Oblivion servisse de apoio, ele se colocou de pé, mas desabou sobre os joelhos logo em seguida.

- Eu espero que você esteja bem Lil. – ele disse com dificuldade e sua voz falha ao fitara esfera branca.

A primeira sensação foi o chão frio da qual estava deitada.

Lilian ainda se sentia atordoada pelos recentes acontecimentos. O que lembrava era estar com Zack e Riku até...

A praça. A garota que era idêntica a esta. Tudo vinha como um turbilhão em sua mente naquele instante.

Com dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos, e aguardou alguns instantes até que sua visão deixasse de ser turva para encarar a escuridão que a cercava naquele lugar. E mesmo apresentando dificuldade, ela sentou na superfície fria. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos cor de mel e encarou o que estava sob si.

Estava sentada sobre uma enorme plataforma redonda, com um desenho nele. Lilian reconhecia aquele lugar: o Awakening. Levantou-se num salto e tratou de visualizar aquela imagem sob os pés.

A própria estava ajoelhada de lado, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas mãos de outra garota, que também permanecia em joelhos e se encontra de frente para a jovem. A outra era igual à Lilian, exceto pelos cabelos negros como a escuridão. Mantinham os olhos fechados, com uma face serena se sobrepondo a seriedade da imagem.

As cores que coloriam o tabuleiro eram uma mescla de vários tons, mas se sobressaíam especialmente às cores brancas, com pinceladas de laranja bem leve, como o amanhecer, enquanto alternava com o negro da escuridão, e possível notar um tom azul escuro, como a noite.

- Finalmente você acordou! – uma voz infantil soou no local.

A mesma voz que ela ouvira na praça.

Lilian se virou para encará-la, mas ela pulou em seus braços e a abraçou com força, enquanto descansava a sua cabeça em seu ombro.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou friamente.

A estranha soltara a moça e se afastara, dando-lhe as costas.

- Você realmente não se lembra. – a outra dissera com uma voz fria e calma de maneira decepcionada. – Não vê Lilian? Quem nós somos?

- O que está falando?

- Somos o despertar de uma nova era. Onde o Anima[6] prevalecerá perante aos portões sagrados no fim do limiar entre luz e escuridão.

- Kingdom Hearts!

- Atendo pelo nome de Lilith, mas você realmente não vê, não é Lilian? – e um sorriso enviesado brotou dos lábios desta, e a encarou de soslaio. – Eu sou você.

A primeira arregalou os olhos em surpresa e dúvida. Olhou para as suas mãos assustada, e percebeu que elas tremiam. Desabou sobre os joelhos. Não sabia o que acontecia, porém se sentia mais fraca perante aquela que tinha a aparência igual a sua.

- Não se preocupe minha amada... – Lilith pronunciou ao invocar uma keyblade.

A arma tinha uma aparência velha, já usada em várias batalhas passadas, mas ainda era possível notar seu tom azul escuro, como a noite, com o cabo preto, assim como seus cabelos. Na ponta da lâmina era possível perceber que ela assemelhava a uma chave, como a Kingdom Key que Sora empunhava.

- Eu hei de acabar com o teu sofrimento. – ela falou mais uma vez. – Tu hás de ser minha.

E estava prestes a cravar a keyblade em Lilian, mas esta conseguiu reagir a tempo, e se defendeu com a Oathkeeper, que surgiu em suas mãos no último instante. E num rápido movimento, ela repeliu a outra, que saltou para trás.

A moça de cabelos castanhos se posicionou, e esperou que Lilith avançasse, porém, ela não o fez. Apenas sorriu sadicamente, enquanto voltava a falar.

- Tão ingênua. Contudo, não há como parar a minha querida Destati, aquela criada no momento do despertar. Porém, eu irei atender ao teu desejo, e verás que teus esforços sereis inúteis.

E com uma expressão séria, ela avançou ferozmente contra Lilian, que foi empurrada para trás ao primeiro choque das keyblades. A morena não mostrou piedade nos golpes seguintes, o que deixava a outra com mais dificuldade em se defender. Podia sentir os joelhos quererem fraquejar diante de tanta pressão.

Quando a garota de cabelos castanhos conseguira desviar de um dos ataques, ela rolou para longe, e com sua mão espalmada, aponto para Lilith, e conjurou uma enorme esfera de fogo, que seguiu em sua direção.

Entretanto, esta conseguiu desviar sem muita dificuldade, e levantou a Destati para o alto.

- Thundaga!

E uma chuva de raios estava prestes a atingir Lilian, que levantou a Oathkeper para usá-la como um para-raios, e lançá-los de volta para a outra, que desviou com certa dificuldade da própria magia.

O combate se seguiu intenso, e a moça começou a sentir os efeitos do cansaço, enquanto sua réplica ainda mantinha aquele sorriso sarcástico e investia ferozmente para atacar, deixando a primeira apenas com opções de defesa, e às vezes, arriscar um contra-ataque.

Sentiu que já estava próxima a beirada do tabuleiro. A escuridão sem fim se seguia abaixo. Lilian sabia que precisava saltar para os lados, mas sua adversária não deixava brechas para algo realmente efetivo. E num impulso, causado por um levíssimo momento de distração, ela olhou para trás para tentar calcular a distância que ainda restava.

Lilith, se aproveitando daquele breve momento de vantagem causado pela guarda baixa da outra, a chutou mais ou menos na altura da cintura.

A moça de cabelos castanhos caiu de costas no chão, já na beirada da plataforma circular. A Oathkeeper também fugiu de suas mãos, com um baque metálico um pouco mais a direita da jovem.

Com a Destati apontada contra seu pescoço, a morena sorriu divertida com a situação. Ver sua outra "metade" tremendo de medo e temendo pela sua vida lhe causava uma sensação de complemento, mas aquilo não era o suficiente. Não era hora ainda.

- Não irei matá-la tão rapidamente minha querida Lilian. – ela comentou serenamente.

Lilith, então, conjurou a Oathkeeper, que apareceu em sua mão livre. Destati sumiu.

- Sabe, minha amada, há um mundo destinado para todas as keyblades que pereceram na tão famosa Keyblade War. Quando um portador sucumbe, sua arma vai para este mundo. – a morena disse sem fazer caso, enquanto encarava o artefato branco em suas mãos, pressionando seu cabo e lâmina com força. – Esta belíssima keyblade se juntará a tantas outras de lá, e tu viverás para sofrer com o vazio em seu coração.

E como se a Oathkeeper fosse feita de vidro barato, ela se partiu. Seus pedaços encontraram o chão num baque metálico, que soou em todo o local.

Lilian gritou. A dor que surgira em seu peito ao ver sua keyblade partindo foi insuportável. Levou sua mão ao peito esquerdo, e sentiu que seu coração poderia deixar seu corpo a qualquer momento. A agonia aumentou quando a moça viu a outra rir sadicamente ao pisar com força nos restos da arma branca, fazendo-o mais ainda em pedaços.

Os gritos da moça pareciam música aos ouvidos da morena. Num movimento rápido, Lilith saltou para cima da outra, e posicionou seus joelhos entre um pouco abaixo de sua cintura, que a fez parar de gritar para encará-la. Encarou os orbes verdes de sua "réplica" e aproximou seu rosto do dela, a ponto de sentir sua respiração acelerada e seu medo tomando conta de seu corpo, que estremeceu quando as mãos da morena seguraram o pulso de Lilian com força contra o tabuleiro.

Levou seus lábios aos ouvidos da moça de cabelos castanhos, e sentiu o aroma de seus cabelos antes de falar.

- Tu perderás tudo Lilian. – ela sussurrou.

Então voltou a encarar sua face assustada, e aproximou de seus lábios. Esboçou um sorriso maroto bem infantil.

- Tu hás de ser minha. – sussurrou mais uma vez. – Minha amada.

E num ato inesperado, ela roçou levemente os seus lábios nos de Lilian, para sentir o sabor deles. Quando voltou a encarar os seus orbes, Lilith acariciou sua testa com uma das mãos, e ao centro pressionou o polegar com força.

Para Lilian, tudo escureceu novamente.

Zack havia conseguido recuperar parte de suas forças para se colocar de pé. A esfera de luz ainda se mantinha intacta, e ninguém ousava tocá-la. Entretanto, seu pingente em formato de sol debaixo da camisa queimar em sua pele.

- A Lil... Ela está... – ele tentou dizer, mas sua voz falhou em seguida.

- Zack! Sua keyblade está se despedaçando. – Riku comentou ao perceber que acontecia com a Oblivion.

A keyblade negra começou a se despedaçar. Os cacos começavam a se espalhar em torno dele, enquanto uma dor aguda tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele desabou sobre os joelhos e levou suas ao peito, onde o coração acelerava a ponto de querer deixar o seu corpo.

Ele agonizava. Seus pensamentos já não estavam mais claros. Mas em seu interior ele sabia que algo muito grave havia acontecido com Lilian para sentir aquela dor lancinante percorrer cada terminação nervosa que possuía.

De repente, a moça de cabelos castanhos foi atirada para fora da esfera de luz, e seu corpo se chocou contra a parede de um prédio, para em seguida cair desacordada no chão num baque surdo.

Zack, após um momento agonizante que parecia eterno, sentiu o cansaço lhe consumir, e sem forças para tentar contê-lo, ele desmaiou na praça.

A esfera de luz sumiu em seguida, deixando o local completamente vazio. O grupo que ainda restava de pé correu para socorrer os outros dois, mas um som vindo da entrada os alarmou. Aquelas estranhas criaturas de antes apareceram em bando, e preparava-se para avançar contra eles.

Sora e Riku avançaram com suas keyblades, enquanto Leon atirava com sua gunblade, e Mickey amparava Zack e Lilian. Porém, o número dos inimigos era bem mais do que os quatros poderiam lidar. E a passagem para o subterrâneo devia ter mais daquelas coisas.

Entre feitiços e investidas, um vulto aparentemente pulou dos prédios em direção à praça, e caiu entre os dois portadores e as criaturas. Conjurou um báculo de sua altura, e gritou para os rapazes atrás de si.

- Afastem-se! – gritou uma voz feminina e firme.

Ela tinha seu corpo e sua face coberta por uma capa marrom.

- Quem é você? – Riku se atreveu a perguntar, mas esta não respondeu.

A estranha levantou o báculo, e um desenho se formou abaixo dos inimigos.

- Fire! – ela gritou, e chamas brotaram do chão, queimando todos que se aproximavam da praça.

Porém, o que a desconhecida não havia visto era que as chamas, ao atingir uma das criaturas próximas, pareciam entrar em atrito com algo que ela soltara. Em seguida, uma enorme explosão se deu na entrada, e prédios atingidos tiveram seu concreto arrancado, e tudo voava pelos ares.

Riku percebeu que a estranha seria atingida, e por um rápido impulso, ele puxou a pela sua cintura, que levou ambos ao chão.

Quando tudo voltou a ficar silencioso, o rapaz de cabelos prateados soltou a moça desconhecida e se colocou de pé, esperando qualquer inimigo que pudesse se aproximar. Mas ao encarar a entrada da praça, quando a fumaça cessou, já não havia mais nada.

- Você é louca? – ele perguntou indignado.

O capuz da moça caiu, o que revelou uma face pálida, com cabelos róseos de tamanho mediano e olhos azuis, de tonalidade cristalina quanto à água do mar que via em Destiny Islands.

Ela não respondeu. Seu báculo sumiu e ela correu para amparar Lilian e Zack, que ainda estavam desacordados.

Sem tempo para perguntas, Riku carregou Lilian, enquanto Sora ajudava a carregar Zack. Mickey, Leon e a desconhecida foram à frente para ver se tudo estava bem. As ruas estavam vazias, e tudo era uma bagunça. Alguns pequenos focos de incêndio eram visíveis, assim como a destruição de alguns prédios próximos.

Quando se aproximavam de Disney Castle, eles encontraram Donald e Goofy, seguidos por Kairi, com a Destiny Place em mãos.

- Sora! – a ruiva gritou ao ver o grupo se aproximando. – Mas o que aconteceu? – ela indagou ao ver o rapaz loiro em seus braços.

- Precisamos levá-los a enfermaria! – Mickey interveio. – Avisem a Minnie o que aconteceu, e Kairi, vá até Clarabela e diga para preparar os cuidados dos dois.

O trio assentiu, e voltaram correndo em direção ao castelo.

A enfermaria estava um caos. Pessoas deitadas resmungando, outras desacordadas. Clarabela corria de um lado para o outro e tentava amparar a todos. Quando avistou o rei, ela o direcionou para duas camas próximas a janela.

Riku deitou Lilian com cuidado, enquanto Sora fez o mesmo com Zack. Kairi se juntou aos rapazes, que fitavam aflitos a dupla desacordada.

Minutos depois, Minnie apareceu na entrada da enfermaria, acompanhada por Daisy, Donald e Goofy. Eles se juntaram aos portadores e ao seu marido, que olhavam Clarabela examinar os novos pacientes.

- Eles estão bem, mas cansados. – ela disse, por fim. – Eu aconselho que partam, pois este lugar já está tumultuado o bastante.

Eles assentiram, e exceto Riku, que ficaria de vigília para caso um dos dois acordassem. Suspirou e puxou uma cadeira, e sentou entre as duas camas, enquanto fitava a paisagem além da janela.

A noite havia caído rápido. Ou pelo menos o rapaz de cabelos prateados não percebera que o tempo passou depressa. A maior parte dos pacientes já havia recebido alta, enquanto alguns poucos descansavam. Ele estava pensativo quando a porta da enfermaria abriu e revelou Sora.

- Como estão?

- Dormindo até agora.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Riku perguntou intrigado. – Para a Oblivion se despedaçar daquele jeito, algo aconteceu com Lilian e sua Oathkeeper.

- Eu não faço ideia. – o moreno respondeu com um semblante sério e cansado. – Nunca vi aquilo acontecer.

- O que o rei comentou?

- Nada. Mas ele, junto com Minnie e Aerith, está analisando aquelas criaturas. Os sobrinhos de Donald conseguiram capturar e conter uma daquelas coisas viva.

E eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

Porém, outra coisa intrigara o rapaz de cabelos prateados. A moça desconhecida de cabelos róseos. Riku jamais vira alguém usar magia em tamanha proporção. Nem ao menos Donald conseguisse talvez criar aquilo.

- E sobre aquela estranha? – ele questionou mais uma vez ao amigo.

- Ela sumiu. Ninguém a viu. Por quê? Algum interesse na garota? – o outro perguntou marotamente.

- Imbecil! – o primeiro bufou.

Sora já estava preparado para rebater, mas Lilian começava a se mexer na cama, assim como resmungar um pouco também. Com Zack também não foi diferente. Pouco a pouco, os olhos do casal foram abrindo.

O loiro resmungara algo inaudível, e se remexera, até encontrar os orbes azuis de Sora e esverdeados de Riku.

- Zack? – a voz quase falha de Lilian chamou pelo outro, que ainda tinha dificuldades parar abrir os olhos.

- Finalmente acordaram. – o moreno comentou ao esboçar um sorriso.

Minutos se passaram antes que a dupla conseguisse ao menos se sentar em suas camas na enfermaria. Encararam bem o local, mas era possível ver que a moça de cabelos castanhos estava com um olhar distante e vazio.

- Conseguem andar? – Sora perguntou seriamente, enquanto seu olhar corria da moça para o rapaz sentado.

Zack assentiu, enquanto Lilian ainda mantinha os orbes esmeraldinos para um ponto fixo qualquer na enfermaria. O loiro ficou alarmado e se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, antes de andar em sua direção.

- Lil? – ele a chamou, mas não obteve resposta. – O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

E mais uma vez o silêncio. A garota parecia não ouvir, nem ao menos ligar para o que acontecia à sua volta.

- Ela precisa falar com o rei. – Zack pronunciou por fim. – Consegue andar Lil?

Ela, dessa vez, pareceu entender o que o rapaz dissera, pois assentira em resposta, e se preparou para se colocar de pé.

Clarabela se aproximou do grupo, e questionou o que eles pretendiam fazer no meio da noite, quando Riku e Sora explicaram que a dupla já havia acordado e tinham condições de andar até os seus respectivos quartos para uma boa noite de descanso.

A chefa da enfermaria ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não questionou. Assentindo, ela pediu para que pelo menos escoltassem os pacientes até seus cômodos.

Com a garantia de que fariam isso, Sora e Riku guiaram Lilian e Zack para fora da ala médica de Disney Castle. Ao ganhar os corredores, a dupla levou o casal para um corredor desconhecido, até pararem à frente de uma porta dupla de madeira, com a cor branca.

Sora deu duas batidas, e logo foi recebido pela rainha, que lançou um olhar preocupado ao moreno. Fitou os outros três que o seguia, para em seguida lançar um olhar para o corredor, e verificar se não haveria ninguém ali.

O quarteto acompanhou Minnie até onde o rei se encontrava que encarava seriamente algo através de um vidro transparente que o local possuía. Riku foi o primeiro a arregalar os olhos ao perceber o que Mickey olhava tão atentamente.

Uma das criaturas que atacara Disney Town mais cedo estava deitada sobre uma maca, e ocasionalmente se debatia para tentar se libertar. Aerith parecia anotar algo em uma prancheta, mas fez uma pequena pausa para recepcionar os recém-chegados.

- O que diabos aquilo está fazendo aqui? – Zack questionou assustado.

- Os sobrinhos de Donald conseguiram capturar uma delas para análise. – a florista explicou calmamente. – Mas o que concluímos até agora é que elas não têm coração, e isso não passa de uma carcaça vazia que se move por ordens de alguém. Algo completamente diferente dos heartless e nobodies registrados anteriormente.

- E também não parecem possuir qualquer resquício de inteligência. – Minnie complementou preocupada.

- Lilian, - Riku a chamou. – O que exatamente aconteceu na praça?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Pensou no que acontecera, e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Sentiu, também, o vazio causado pela perda de sua keyblade.

- Oath... Keeper. – a moça conseguiu sussurrar ao encarar os olhares. – Ela a quebrou... Diante de mim. – e encarou suas mãos, como se aquilo trouxesse um sentimento de culpa para si.

- Foi por isso que Oblivion se despedaçou. – o rei comentou pensativo.

- Mas quebrar uma keyblade? – Sora indagou confuso. – Isso é impossível. Ela é uma das armas mais fortes que existe.

- Não mais. O que quer tenha acontecido, foi algo que está além de nossa compreensão. – Riku disse. – Além disso, nós precisamos saber de onde vieram essas coisas.

- Anima... – Lilian sussurrou mais uma vez.

- Anima? – Zack questionou a amiga, mas não obteve resposta dela.

- Significa alma. – uma voz diferente de todos os presentes respondeu.

O grupo se virou para encarar uma moça que aparecia na porta.

Ela era mais alta que Lilian, porém um pouco mais baixa que Riku e Zack. Possuía cabelos róseos medianos jogados para o lado, sobre um dos ombros. A cor de seus orbes era de um azul cristalino que podia ser comparado com a água do mar.

- A garota suicida de hoje cedo! – Riku foi o primeiro a comentar algo, o que recebeu um olhar de soslaio por parte dela.

- Eu agradeço por ter vindo minha querida Eva. – o rei saudou a jovem e se aproximou dela. – Espero não tê-la incomodado.

- De jeito nenhum, Vossa Majestade. – ela fez uma breve reverência.

- Mas o que sabe dizer sobre essas criaturas?

- Não muito. Mas "Anima" significa alma, o que pode nos trazer vários significados. – Eva comentou pensativa.

- A propósito, você não os conhece, mas estes são Sora, Kairi e Riku. – Mickey apresentou, e ela cumprimentou com um aceno. – Lilian, Aerith e Zack. – continuou a apresentar. – Você já deve conhecer Minnie.

Ela assentiu.

- Se essas coisas não passam de carcaça, - o rapaz de cabelos espetados disse para atrair os olhares dos presentes. – então eles podem ser algum tipo de invenção? Sabe, para assustar. Algum tipo de brincadeira.

- E quem faria isso? – Zack não pôde deixar de questionar ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

- Brincadeira assustadora? Talvez Jack deva saber de alguma coisa. – Riku dissera num palpite.

- Quem é Jack? – Eva se atreveu a questionar.

- Jack Skellington, de Halloween Town. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados respondeu como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Pois bem, eu quero que você, Riku, e Eva vão para lá. – o rei disse calmamente. – Kairi e Sora, vocês deverão ir para Radiant Garden e pesquisar o que puderem lá.

O grupo assentiu exceto pelo grupo responsável a Halloween Town.

- Eu vou com a garota suicida? – o rapaz perguntou sem querer acreditar.

- Deveria agradecer por salvar a sua vida. – Eva retrucou bufando.

- Certo, como se você realmente quase não tivesse sido acertada por um concreto.

- Sem mais, por favor. – Mickey interveio entre a discussão da dupla.

Mas não foi o suficiente para que Riku bufasse. O que fez Eva fazer o mesmo em seguida, e revirar os olhos.

- Eu também quero ir. – Lilian disse firmemente.

- Não minha querida. – Minnie interveio. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não pode se arriscar.

- Mas eu ainda sei usar magia! – ela elevou um pouco o tom de voz. – Por favor, me deixem ir! Não quero ser totalmente inútil.

O rei suspirou longa e pausadamente. Ficou um pouco pensativo antes de se pronunciar.

- Bem Lilian, eu mandarei você e Zack para treinarem em Mysterious Tower com o meu antigo mestre. – Mickey disse por fim. – Vocês visitarão Yen Sid.

x-x-x

**[5]**Despertar em italiano significa Destati, música composta por Yoko Shimomura que serviu de inspiração (e porque não tema?) para esse capítulo.

**[6]**Anima é a palavra em latim de onde se deriva a palavra "alma".


	3. Medo de Infância

**Capítulo 3 – Medo de infância**

Ficou acertado de que Vaan levaria Riku e Eva na High Wing para Halloween Town, enquanto Lilian e Zack seguiriam para Mysterious Tower, ao encontro de Yen Sid, acompanhados pelos sobrinhos de Donald. O mago real, juntamente com Goofy, seguiriam para Radiant Garden, com Sora, Kairi e os convidados daquele mundo, e aproveitariam para pesquisar sobre a nova ameaça que surgia.

As naves partiriam ao raiar do dia em Disney Castle, segundo o próprio rei Mickey, que ficaria para dar suporte a Minnie, (que ajudaria os habitantes de Disney Town a reconstruir o que foi destruído no dia anterior) pesquisaria sobre o assunto na biblioteca do castelo.

A Ragnarok, de Leon, já se preparava para partir, assim como a Triplet, dos irmãos patos, a mesma nave que foi buscar Lilian e Zack em Twilight Town.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem, cara? – Sora perguntou para Riku, antes de embarcar.

- É claro que está! – ele respondeu como se fosse algo óbvio. – Porque não estaria?

- Bem, você vai com a garota "suicida" numa missão. Tem certeza que não irão se matar durante a viagem até lá?

- Não vou matar ninguém, mas mataria você agora se não parar com isso. Eu sei bem aonde você quer chegar. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados levantou uma das mãos para fazer o amigo parar. – Eu só irei falar com o Jack e voltarei. Sem mais.

Virou-se em direção ao hangar para caminhar até a High Wing, mas Eva ainda não havia chegado. Demorava muito naquela manhã para se juntar aos grupos.

A Triplet levantou voo e partiu primeiro, sumindo de vista no céu daquele mundo. Ragnarok partiu minutos depois, deixando apenas a enorme construção vermelha para trás, que ainda estava pousada e de motores ligados.

Depois de quase dez minutos de espera, que deixou Riku irritado, Eva apareceu caminhando ao lado do rei, que parecia instruí-la de algo. Não pôde deixar de bufar quando a moça de cabelos róseos o olhou sem fazer caso.

Mickey se despediu da dupla e se afastou um pouco da High Wing, que começou a alçar voo, para em seguida sumir no céu, já um pouco mais claro pelo sol, que já havia se levantado, em direção ao negro espaço.

- Bem Riku, segundo o comando de bordo, nós devemos ver Halloween Town em algumas horas. – Vaan comentou, enquanto pilotava, sem dar atenção ao outro.

- Eu estarei lá em cima. Qualquer coisa, apenas chame pelo comunicador.

O piloto loiro assentiu, sem ainda olhar para o rapaz de cabelos prateados, que se virava para deixar a cabine de comando em direção ao pequeno elevador que havia.

Respirou fundo antes de dar de cara com Eva, que estava em pé, e andava calmamente em volta do salão. Ela parecia estudar tudo com um olhar distante, que nem ao menos notou que Riku a encarava.

Quando os orbes azuis encontraram o rapaz, ela revirou os olhos, enquanto bufou. Andou até o sofá próximo e se sentou. Encarou um ponto fixo qualquer do mirante. Percebeu que o outro se aproximava, mas parecia não ligar para a sua presença no recinto.

Ele se deitou num outro sofá, em frente a ela, e levou uma de suas mãos a face, cobrindo os olhos, que se fechavam lentamente. Apenas se entregou ao cansaço, já que não havia conseguido dormir direito ao pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido e presenciado no dia anterior.

E com certeza, muitas perguntas ecoavam em sua mente, o que parecia querer deixa-lo louco com aquilo. Desde as criaturas aparentemente apelidadas de "anima" até a Oblivion despedaçada diante de seus olhos. Talvez, por tê-la empunhado uma vez, ele sentiu um pouco de dor com aquilo, contudo, ele conseguira disfarçar bem. Será que Sora teria sentido o mesmo, já que seu nobody, Roxas, agora unido ao moreno, tenha empunhado ambas as keyblades, que poderia representar a luz e escuridão, os dois opostos.

Como Lilian e Zack. Mesmo opostos, eles eram unidos até mesmo pelas armas que empunhavam. Eram como o que Mulan, de The Land of Dragons, chamaria de Yin e Yang.

Eva podia sentir muito bem que o rapaz a sua frente estava preocupado, e com certeza ele estava imerso em perguntas. Tentou não dar muita atenção, porém, seu olhar não desviava dele. Talvez descobrisse algo mais dessa forma.

- O que tanto olha? – Riku perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo.

A moça desviou o olhar e não respondeu, entretanto, ela percebeu o rapaz se sentar e encará-la.

- Não vai me dizer ao menos de onde veio ou porque apareceu para nos "salvar" na praça em Disney Town?

Eva não respondeu. Ainda mantinha seu olhar desviado. Aos orbes esverdeados, ela parecia uma criança birrenta que se negava a fazer alguma coisa.

- Não vai nem ao menos me agradecer por tê-la salvado?

- Me salvar? Eu acho que foi o contrário. – e a moça de cabelos róseos não pôde deixar de rir com aquele comentário. – Se eu não aparecesse para usar o "Círculo de Fogo", você, o rei e seus amigos teriam perdido facilmente para aquele bando.

- Ah, então não se responsabiliza pela explosão que poderia tê-la matado se eu não te puxasse para o chão e impedisse que fosse atingida por concreto?

- Eu iria dar um jeito naquilo, oras!

- O que faria? Arremessá-lo com o seu báculo?

- Acha mesmo que só tenho um mísero báculo para me defender? – Eva se atreveu a perguntar de maneira desafiadora.

- Então a maga é boa mesmo em luta?

- Não me provoque!

- O que vai fazer? Bater o seu báculo em minha cabeça?

A moça não rebateu mais. Em sua mão direita surgiu uma comprida espada, com detalhes em couro, numa coloração de um rosa mais escuro. Também era peculiar o gatilho que possuía, com vários detalhes cravados no metal frio de um tom róseo escuro. Ela empunhava uma gunblade, diferente da que Leon possuía.

Riku não pensou duas vezes antes de sacar a Way to the Dawn, e apontar para ela com um olhar admirado na reação da outra.

- Uma bala com certeza iria lhe atingir mais rápido do que a lâmina de sua keyblade atingir a mim.

- Quer mesmo tentar? – e viu a outra estreitar os olhos.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não percebeu o que aconteceu em seguida. Eva pressionou o seu dedo indicador contra o gatilho. A bala era rápida suficiente para que alguém que não conseguisse desviar sem ser atingido.

Riku rebateu o projétil com a keyblade, por impulso, que acabou por atingir uma parte da lataria da High Wing. A dupla não deu a atenção a isso, e ele pôde ver a moça avançar contra, o que o obrigou a desviar, mesmo com dificuldade.

Ela não se deu por satisfeita e investiu mais uma vez, porém, a Way to the Dawn a parou, e eles se encararam ferozmente antes de darem o próximo passo.

- QUIETOS VOCÊS DOIS!

Uma voz masculina, e com certeza com a raiva e indignação transparecendo pela voz, soou do elevador. Vaan fumegava, com um olhar mais do que mortal para o casal, que passou a encará-lo.

Ele andou pelo salão, até encontrar onde a bala da gunblade de Eva havia atingido a estrutura. Aquilo só apareceu aumentar o ódio mortal que tinha por eles, visto que ele estava com um ar de assassino, pronto para dilacerar o responsável por aquilo.

Tanto a gunblade de Eva como a Way to the Dawn de Riku sumiram das mãos de seus donos, e eles se afastaram um pouco, mantendo um olhar cauteloso no piloto loiro.

- Mal viro as costas por alguns minutos e vocês já começam a se matar DENTRO DA MINHA NAVE! – e Vaan parou para respirar fundo, numa tentativa de se acalmar e manter a voz mais controlada. – Eu não ligo se vocês vão se matar ou algo do tipo, mas façam isso fora daqui!

- Ele começou...!

O outro a interrompeu, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ela se calasse, e assim obedeceu, com medo de que o mais novo pudesse fazer.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta! – Eva voltou a se pronunciar, levantando o braço como uma criança no jardim da infância. – Quem está pilotando a nave?

- Piloto automático! – o mais velho comentou como se fosse algo óbvio. – Não sabe nem ao menos nada sobre...

- Sem mais! – ele gritou, interrompendo o rapaz de cabelos prateados, e deixou o seu olhar cair sobre ele. – Por favor, Riku, eu peço. Desça para a cabine de comando.

- Mas...

- DESÇA PARA AQUELA MALDITA CABINE!

Sem questionamentos, Riku cruzou os braços com uma cara emburrada, e seguiu para o elevador. O piloto loiro olhava com completa indignação para o casal.

- Olhem para vocês dois! – ele continuou mais calmo. – Parecem duas crianças birrentas!

Sem mais questionamentos, Vaan voltou a seguir para o elevador, onde o rapaz mais velho o esperava, ainda de braços cruzados. Antes de sumir, Eva arrebitou o nariz e deu as costas para o outro, que bufou de raiva.

O jovem loiro, quando o elevador parou na cabine, caminhou até onde o comando de bordo indicava piloto automático. Passou para o modo manual e voltou a tomar o controle da High Wing. Talvez aquilo o acalmasse um pouco.

Riku apenas se sentou enquanto encarava os painéis de comunicação vagamente. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. O que havia acontecido lá em cima? Sempre tivera a fama de calmo e inabalado. Mas aquele descontrole foi algo que ele não conseguia explicar. Ou talvez conseguisse.

Eva.

Esse era o nome da causa de seu descontrole. A moça irritante de cabelos róseos. Ele queria matá-la, apenas para ter sua "fama" de volta. Com certeza Sora iria se divertir muito com aquela situação quando soubesse.

- Riku!

Vaan o chamou sem olhá-lo.

- Chame a moça. Nós pousaremos logo em Halloween Town. – e quando sentiu o rapaz de cabelos prateados, o piloto o chamou mais uma vez para fita-lo mortalmente. – Se tentarem se matar, eu atiro vocês para fora desta nave.

O mais velho assentiu, e não podia negar que ficou um pouco assustado com aquele olhar ameaçador.

Pegou o elevador para o andar de cima, e percebeu que Eva olhava serenamente pelo mirante o céu negro, que começava a tomar tons escuros de azul. Andou um pouco mais e pigarreou para que ela o notasse ali.

Quando os orbes azuis dela encararam os esverdeados dele, sua expressão mudou para desgosto. Era notável que aquela missão era uma tortura para ambos.

- Já iremos pousar em Halloween Town. – Riku disse ao desviar o olhar.

Invocou a keyblade, e levou o cabo dela ao peito, fazendo suas roupas brilharem. Quando a luz branca se dissipou, o rapaz de cabelos prateados vestia uma calça negra, e camisa da mesma cor, com a diferença de que uma capa que lhe caía até a cintura surgira em suas costas. Caindo sobre parte de seu olho direito havia uma máscara em formato de abóbora, com uma cara malvada desenhada, e seus caninos se afiaram, como os de um vampiro.

- Que roupas são essas? – a moça perguntou ao se aproximar dele, enquanto estudava-o atentamente.

- Eu aconselho que mude o seu guarda-roupa aqui se não quiser chamar atenção.

Eva, que pareceu entender o que ele quis dizer, materializou o seu báculo, e fechou os olhos ao batê-lo com força contra o piso da nave, e suas roupas brilharam, assim como aconteceu com Riku.

Seu short-saia, de cor rosa e preta respectivamente, assim como sua camisa branca, coberta pelo corpete em tom róseo, com pequenos detalhes em alto relevo, mudaram. No lugar, surgiu um vestido de alças finas que lhe caía até um pouco acima do joelho de cor vermelho escuro, com tule preto na barra da roupa, e um corpete, semelhante ao anterior, mas de cor negra. Meias-calças pretas também surgiram, e completou com a bota de altura mediana da mesma cor. Em suas costas surgiram pequenas asas de vampiro, semelhante as que Sora tinha quando suas roupas se adequavam àquele mundo, e uma máscara igual a de Riku surgiu em sua face, além dos caninos cresceram.

- Melhor agora? – ela perguntou, tirando o rapaz a frente do transe que havia entrado ao encarar a moça com as novas roupas.

- Agora está mais "normal", segundo os padrões daqui.

Eva fez seu báculo sumir e seguiu na frente para o elevador, onde esperou que Riku viesse se juntar a ela para descerem até a cabine, onde Vaan os esperava.

O rapaz se juntou a ela, e quando chegou ao andar inferior, o piloto avisou que estaria na nave caso precisassem dizer algo. Antes que a dupla desaparecesse pela rampa de desembarque da High Wing, eles puderam perceber o olhar assassino do loiro.

- Eu o achei assustador. – a moça se atreveu a dizer quando já estava fora da nave.

- Ah, não se preocupe. – o outro riu despreocupado. – Ele só está assim porque sua bala acertou a lataria do "filho" dele. Mas você irá se acostumar com o tempo.

Eles andaram em direção à entrada da cidade, e puderam ver um tumulto se alastrar na praça principal. Eva pôde constar que eram várias criaturas, de tamanhos e formas variadas. Não deixou de estremecer levemente com aquela situação. Também se sentiu hesitante ao continuar a andar.

- Está com medo? – Riku perguntou divertido num sussurro para ela.

Ele apenas recebeu um olhar aborrecido dela.

- Apenas aja naturalmente. – o rapaz disse por fim, e depois apontou para um ponto alto da praça. – E lá está Jack.

A moça seguiu o seu olhar e fitou um ser alto, extremamente magro, com um terno preto risca-de-giz. Sua cabeça era branca e num formato redondo, com duas fendas circulares para marcar os olhos sem globos oculares, e outras duas menores de formato quase que irregular para o nariz, e um rasgo quase horizontal para distinguir a sua boca.

Era possível ver que duas pessoas estavam acompanhadas dele, um pouco mais atrás. Uma delas era uma mulher, menor que Jack, com uma tonalidade de azul na pele. Sua pele parecia ser costurada em diversas partes do corpo, assim como o vestido que usava. Os cabelos eram longos de tom castanho avermelhado, sua face possuía globos oculares com pupilas negras, e seus lábios eram vermelhos em sua boca com um rasgo. O outro era um homem baixo e gorducho, vestido de maneira formal à moda daquela cidade. Sua cabeça girava de vez em quando, mostrando uma cara triste ou feliz, e no alto da cabeça havia uma enorme cartola.

- Cidadãos de Halloween Town. – o homem de cartola pronunciou com uma espécie de megafone em meio à multidão. – Jack tem algo a nos dizer, por isso gostaria de pedir a colaboração de vocês.

O mais alto pegou o megafone e começou a discursar, e um silêncio imperou perante o público que o assistia.

- Como vocês já devem ter percebido, criaturas estranhas estão rondando os terrenos de onde era outrora a casa de Oogie Bogie. – Jack começou a dizer num tom de voz sério. – Graças ao trio Lock, Shock e Barrel, - e ele apontou para o trio que Eva não conseguiu enxergar. – nós conseguimos capturar uma daquelas coisas. O Dr. Finkelstein está analisando-a neste exato momento, e quem sabe poderemos usar no nosso próximo Halloween. Até lá, eu peço que se mantenham longe daquela área.

- Então todos estão dispensados! – o primeiro falou ao pegar o megafone da mão de Jack.

A multidão começou a se dispersar aos poucos.

Riku puxou a garota de cabelos róseos ao seu lado pelo braço e a arrastou em direção ponto alto da praça. Já próximo, ele acenou para o grupo, e a mulher de pele azulada sorriu para eles enquanto acenava.

- Olá Sally. – o rapaz a cumprimentou.

- Riku! – Jack falou sorridente ao se virar para o visitante. – O que o traz aqui? Sora também veio? E quem seria esta?

E Eva acenou discretamente, um pouco hesitante. Era possível ver em seus olhos azuis que ela ainda estava com medo por aquela situação, principalmente quando o Rei da Abóbora se curvou para cumprimenta-la, e estendeu sua mão para ela, que deu um passo para trás instintivamente.

- Ela se chama Eva. – Riku interveio pela moça. – Mas viemos falar sobre coisas mais urgentes.

Jack se virou para encará-lo. Ele sabia que havia algo errado, mas precisava, antes de qualquer coisa, esclarecer a razão pela qual o outro o visitara. Suspirou pesadamente e começou a falar:

- Há poucos dias surgiram criaturas de origem desconhecida. O doutor está analisando-as para nós neste momento. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

- Mas Jack, o que eu devo fazer? – o gorducho perguntou com sua cara triste quase que desesperadamente.

- Prefeito, você tem que garantir de que ninguém chegue aos terrenos de onde era a mansão de Oogie.

O prefeito assentiu e saiu correndo em direção a um dos lados da praça central. O quarteto que sobrou seguiu para o outro lado, em direção aos portões do que Sally disse para Eva que era do laboratório do Dr. Finkelstein.

Ao chegarem lá, eles puderam ver um homem numa cadeira de rodas elétrica andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto na maca se debatia a mesma criatura que estava em análise da Rainha Minnie e Aertih em Disney Castle: um "anima".

- Doutor, eu trouxe visitas. – Jack pronunciou enquanto sua atenção voltava ao ser que se debatia. – Mas o que temos aqui?

- Isso é o que apelidamos de "anima". – Eva disse ao se aproximar da maca. – Mas ele tem um ar tão...

- Fantasmagórico? Assustador? – Riku completou por ela num palpite.

- Exato.

- Até mesmo os heartless se adaptavam aos mundos que invadiam. – o rapaz explicou.

- Porém, essa não é a questão. – Finkelstein chamou a atenção de todos para si. – Eu fiz uma análise de seu material, e não é tecido humano, muito menos parece ser qualquer coisa que algum de nós já tenha visto.

- Então isso não é nenhum tipo de criação para a comemoração do Halloween. – comentou o primeiro pensativo. – Onde você disse mesmo que os encontraram?

- Riku, o que você pretende fazer? – Eva não pôde deixar de perguntar quase que temerosamente.

Ele apenas sorriu marotamente em resposta. Então, guiados por Jack, o casal deixou o laboratório para ganhar as ruas banhados pelo céu com ar fantasmagórico da cidade. Na praça, eles seguiram por outro caminho, que levava a um cemitério, que mais adiante daria num lugar bastante peculiar.

Adiante havia uma colina, que não era tão alta, mas o topo era algo que realmente chamava a atenção. Não era cônico, pois sua ponta era mais fina e parecia retorcer de maneira circular para baixo. Ao redor viam-se lápides e abóboras com caras assustadoras pelo local, e, no céu negro, a lua enorme brilhava.

Jack andou até subir parte do morro, e parecia tatear algo com os pés. Foi quando a parte retorcida se mexeu, e como se alguém tivesse a desenrolando, pois ela esticou até alcançar um muro que havia um pouco a frente.

- Sally, eu preciso que fique aqui. – ele falou para a companheira, que exibiu uma expressão preocupada.

- Nós voltaremos logo! – Riku emendou tentando amenizar a tensão entre o casal, e em seguida se virou para Eva. – Você não precisa ir, se não quiser.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas tomou à dianteira e, mesmo temerosa, seguiu para além do muro que havia. Olhou para trás, e viu o rapaz de cabelos prateados logo em seu encalço, assim como Jack.

Quando o último deles atravessou a "passarela", o topo da colina voltou a retorcer em forma circular, e ficou imóvel, deixando apenas um par de portões à frente como passagem propriamente dita, que levava aos terrenos de onde outrora fora a mansão de Oogie Bogie.

- Eles estão além. Não sei em que situação está, mas Lock, Shock e Barrel disseram que parecia feia. – o rei da abóbora comentou pensativo.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados olhou para a moça de cabelos róseos. Ele via apreensão? Talvez fosse, mas a luz branca em sua mão, enquanto materializava a gunblade, o fez desviar o olhar, enquanto invocou a Way to the Dawn.

O trio seguiu adiante, e Jack foi o primeiro a atravessar os portões. Riku e Eva apenas o seguiram lado a lado.

Por alguma razão, a situação parecia muito pior do que eles imaginavam. O grupo de humanoides denominado "Anima" estavam dispersos tentando avançar pela encosta, mas o fato daquilo ser uma depressão sem meios de subir parecia retardá-los.

Os olhos brancos e opacos se viraram para cima, como se detectassem a presença dos recém-chegados.

Jack não esperou, e lançou esferas negras em direção aos seres hostis, e Eva materializou o seu báculo, ajudando-o a abrir espaço para pousarem. Mas Riku não esperou que houvesse um perímetro seguro, e começou a atacar ferozmente os "Anima" próximos.

Eva não pôde deixar de bufar com a pressa do "parceiro".

Quando ela viu que já havia aberto espaço o suficiente para pular em segurança, a moça o fez, enquanto a gunblade aparecia mais uma vez em suas mãos no lugar do báculo. A primeira saraivada de balas de pratas era disparada na maior parte para atordoar o inimigo, porque suas investidas eram de fato poderosas, e destruíam o grupo a seu alcance com a lâmina da arma.

Riku ia à vanguarda do ataque, já que começara primeiro. Havia aberto caminho por entre elas. A sua keyblade não tinha piedade perante a elas, e mesmo em pouco número, o trio já parecia tomar vantagem no meio.

Porém, as criaturas recuaram. O rapaz se permitiu relaxar, embora o momento não durasse para isso, conforme o que ele pôde computar. Elas se uniam para formar uma massa inicialmente disforme, que em questão de segundos se materializou num tipo de aranha, mas no lugar de sua cabeça era possível ver que um tronco, como o de um humano, se estendia para cima. A cabeça exibia fúria, e em seus braços possuíam pinças semelhante à de um caranguejo no lugar das mãos.

Riku olhou em volta, em busca de seus companheiros. Jack se preparava para atacar, mas Eva demonstrava medo puro e simples, como uma criança que pensava ver algo medonho no armário antes de descobrir que devia ser alguma peça de roupa.

A moça de cabelos róseos baixou sua gunblade, ainda estática, o que foi o momento de ataque da "aranha-humana" com sua pinça. O rei da abóbora conseguira desviar com tempo de folga, mas ela apenas percebeu muito tarde. Ainda tentou correr, contudo, acabou sendo pega pela cintura.

Ela gritou horrorizada, mas não pelo monstro, mas pelo fato de ter sua arma escapulindo de suas mãos. Numa tentativa frustrada, ainda tentou agarrá-lo, mas apenas restara o ar a ser segurado. Com um baque metálico, a gunblade caiu no chão, deixando sua dona em estado de completo pânico.

- Eva! – Riku se deixou gritar quando seu olhar caiu sobre ela.

O inimigo avançou com a pinça livre, tentando agarrar o rapaz ou Jack, que estava no outro extremo. Percebeu que ele usava suas esferas negras para atrair a atenção do enorme bicho.

Então como um soco na cara, Riku percebeu o que o outro tentava fazer. A aranha-humana desviou sua atenção do portador, como se ele simplesmente não fosse mais importante do que o rei da abóbora.

Agora ele precisava pensar, e rápido. Eva não aguentaria muito. Ou ela seria atirada contra o chão frio e quebraria todos os ossos ou seria comida viva. Ele podia não simpatizar com ela, mas estremeceu ao pensar no possível destino que sua parceira teria, pois nenhum dos dois lhe era agradável.

Antes de qualquer coisa, a moça de cabelos róseos precisava de sua gunblade, mas o rapaz teria que jogá-la até ela. Só que o problema maior era a localização da arma: aos pés da criatura. E ela se agitava demais, visto que sua ocupação maior era tentar agarrar Jack, que desviava habilmente, mas ambos sabiam que aquilo não duraria muito.

Uma ideia surgiu em sua mente, por mais que soasse muito suicida, Riku precisava arriscar. O primeiro passo seria atrair a atenção de Eva, que estava mais ocupada tentando se segurar para que não fosse arremessada ao chão a qualquer momento.

A moça tentava inutilmente segurar o casco da pinça, mas o suor começou a invadir as suas mãos, deixando-as mais escorregadias, o que dificultava os seus esforços de tentar se ficar viva. E com amargura, ela precisou admitir para si mesma que tudo sempre era mais fácil na teoria do que na prática.

Seu olhar correu em volta, e mesmo com os sacolejos da criatura, ela conseguiu perceber que Riku tentava chamar a sua atenção. Ele parecia acenar algo, então olhou com mais cuidado e viu que ele fazia mimicas. Primeiramente pensou que aquilo era inconveniente para a situação, porém, depois de muito prestar atenção, Eva podia perceber que o rapaz parecia manusear um cajado invisível.

O báculo.

O pânico do momento era absurdamente grande que nem pensara em materializá-lo. Reprimiu um xingamento. Com dificuldade para estender o seu braço, e até mesmo de se concentrar, o báculo surgiu em sua mão. Quase escapara, mas desta vez ela tratou de ser mais ágil.

Na situação em que se encontrava seria difícil conjurar qualquer feitiço, então teria que improvisar. Não foi necessário pensar muito, ou até mesmo esperar uma brecha, pois a aranha-humana percebeu que sua presa se movimentava. Para ela, Jack poderia esperar, porque uma maga abatida pelo pânico lhe parecia muito mais interessante.

Eva tentou acertá-lo, e já perdia a esperança, quando a criatura a levou na altura do olho, ela aproveitou para lançar o báculo contra um de seus olhos brancos opacos. E acertou bem em cheio, para o alívio da moça, porém, para seu desespero, aquilo deixou a aranha-humana muitíssimo furiosa. Ela foi sacudida junto com os movimentos bruscos da criatura, que tentava inutilmente esmagar qualquer pessoa que estivesse sob si.

A pinça onde a jovem estava presa a soltou, e Eva caía livremente. Sem o auxílio do báculo, ela não tinha como conjurar algo que pudesse tornar a queda mais suave. Estava prestes a esborrachar no chão, mas alguém se preparava para pegá-la.

A keyblade de Riku desapareceu de suas mãos e ele se preparou para pegar a outra nos braços. Conseguiu pegá-la, contudo, pela velocidade em que ela estava em queda livre, ambos foram ao chão.

Eva, quando abriu seus olhos, percebeu que não havia morrido. Estava inteira. Caiu em algo quente, porém, lembrou-se de que estava sem seu báculo. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava sobre o rapaz de cabelos prateados, que a encarava com seus orbes esverdeados e arfando. A moça o fitou por alguns minutos, pois sentia que os azuis de seus olhos haviam sido capturados.

Quando voltou a si, ela saiu de cima dele, e desviou o olhar, para que Riku não percebesse o fato de ela ter corado levemente.

- Minha gunblade! – a moça o trouxe de volta.

A arma estava a alguns metros da dupla, mas para o azar de ambos, ela estava próxima à criatura, que ainda tentava pisotear tudo, inclusive Jack, que havia cessado seus ataques para desviar dela antes que fosse esmagado.

- Ela está cega de um dos olhos. Eu preciso pegar a minha gunblade e cegá-la no outro olho. Mas precisamos criar uma distração e afastá-la.

- Eu irei atraí-la então. – Riku falou.

- Ok. Vá rápido antes que ela perceba o que está acontecendo.

Ele assentiu e correu para amparar Jack. Invocou a Way to the Dawn para lançá-la logo em seguida como um bumerangue, que atingiu o tronco humano da criatura. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que o rapaz obtivesse a sua atenção. Correu para longe, com o enorme monstro em seu encalço. Quando julgou que a distância era grande o suficiente para que Eva pegasse a sua arma, ele tentou enfrenta-lo. Jack se juntou a ele, que lançava suas esferas negras.

A moça aproveitou a brecha para correr. Mas a aranha-humana parecia recuar a cada investida que Riku dava o que fazia a outra ter pouco tempo para alcançar a gunblade. E antes que pudesse pegá-la, uma das patas da criatura se colocou na frente, fazendo a jovem de cabelos róseos parar. Foi por um triz que ela não fora esmagada.

Desviou rapidamente e antes que pudesse ser esmagada ou interrompida novamente, ela se jogou para o lado e pegou a sua arma. Rolou pelo chão mais uma vez antes de se levantar para começar a correr novamente. Agora precisava fazer algo que com certeza seria suicida, mas era o único jeito.

Quando estava para alcançar o rapaz, ela pulou para frente, deslizando pelo chão.

- Ei sua coisa feia! – Eva chamou desafiadoramente.

A aranha-humana olhou para baixo, em direção da voz, com seu único olho, enquanto o outro permanecia perfurado pelo báculo, além do que parecia fumaça escorrendo por entre o objeto.

A jovem havia mirado a gunblade para cima, e quando focalizou o globo ocular da criatura, ela atirou. A bala de prata, desenvolvendo uma rápida trajetória, atingiu o olho bom, fazendo-a se contorcer mais de dor. Eva, que desacelerava por causa do atrito contra o chão, cravou a lâmina na parte inferior do corpo aracnídeo.

O cinza peludo de aranha se deu lugar ao céu negro de Halloween Town. O ser enorme começou a se debater, tentando esmagar tudo às cegas.

Ela saltou contra a coisa quando ela recuou, e com um golpe vertical atingiu a cabeça humana. Também percebe que uma lâmina em tons de azul mesclado com roxo e vermelho atacou próximo de seu alvo.

Riku havia aproveitado aquela brecha para dar o golpe final também. A aranha-humana cambaleou para trás urrando de dor, antes de se desfazer em fumaça cinzenta. Diferente de alguns tipos de heartless, ela não liberava nada ao morrer.

O báculo de Eva cravou na superfície arenosa com um baque surdo. A jovem se aproximou do objeto e o pegou, enquanto analisava para ver se não havia danos grave em sua estrutura.

Nada.

Com um suspiro, o báculo sumiu de sua mão, assim como a gunblade. Virou-se para encarar o local mais uma vez, e viu que Jack e o rapaz se aproximavam dela.

Riku não podia negar: ela lutava bem. Mesmo com um plano completamente suicida, Eva havia se saído melhor do que pensara. Além de astúcia e veloz, a moça de cabelos róseos havia dado um tiro certeiro, e em condições bastante delicadas. Nem Leon teria conseguido um feito daquele na mesma situação, por mais que ele fosse incrivelmente habilidoso.

Ele esboçou um sorriso para ela, que retribuiu sem graça e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Jack estava com uma cara bastante pensativa. Ele ainda olhava para onde, minutos atrás, a criatura estava antes de desaparecer. Aquilo tinha dado algumas ideias para ele sobre os próximos festejos de Halloween. Precisava falar com o Dr. Finkelstein.

- Vamos voltar. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados pronunciou, por fim.

O os outros dois assentiram.

Após poucos minutos de caminhada, eles estavam de volta à praça central da cidade, onde Sally tentava dizer algo ao prefeito, que tinha sua cabeça girando.

- Jack! – o homem gritou ao ver o trio se aproximar. – Que bom que você está bem! Não sabe como todos estariam perdidos sem você.

- Eu estou bem. – ele pronunciou calmamente. – Agora não há mais nada nos terrenos da mansão do Oogie.

- O que havia lá? – Sally perguntou.

- Longa história. E Prefeito, - se virou para ele, que estava mostrando sua cara feliz. – eu tenho uma ideia para o próximo halloween! Eu falarei com Finkelstein, e construiremos uma enorme aranha para espalhar o terror! – o rei da abóbora concluiu com um sorriso macabro.

Eva recuou um passo, e em sua face era visível medo ao ouvir o que ele construiria.

- Bem Jack, nós temos que ir. – Riku começou a dizer, ao perceber a reação de sua "parceira". – Se precisarem de nós, bem, é só chamar.

- Obrigado. – Jack sorriu para a dupla. – Ah, avise ao Sora que ele e todos vocês estão convidados para o próximo halloween.

- Err... Lembrarei. – o rapaz riu sem graça.

Ele, acompanhado da moça de cabelos róseos, se viraram para caminharem em direção à entrada da cidade, onde Vaan esperava com a High Wing.

O piloto os recepcionou com um aceno, enquanto ligava os motores da nave, que se preparava para partir. O jovem loiro olhou para a dupla, e seu olhar era assassino. Ele ainda não havia esquecido o ocorrido da ida.

Eva se dirigiu ao elevador em silêncio, deixando os dois rapazes na cabine.

Riku apenas encarava a escuridão do espaço, enquanto pensava bem o que haviam conseguido em Halloween Town.

De fato, as criaturas denominadas "anima" eram algo bem mais complexo do que imaginava. Não contém tecido humano, muito menos era alguma variação de heartless ou nobodies. Mas não é o suficiente. Esperava que o rei ou Sora fizessem mais progresso.

Eva.

Ela parecia saber bem sobre a nova raça. E porque não falava? Talvez Mickey soubesse de algo, mas não estivesse tão certo em dizer para ele. Tudo era um mistério se tratando desse assunto.

Além daquilo ainda havia o fato das keyblades que se partiram.

Faltava algo naquele quebra-cabeça. Porém, o rapaz não conseguia identificar. E isso parecia querer enlouquecê-lo a qualquer momento.

- Vaan, eu estarei lá em cima. – o rapaz avisou depois de um tempo.

- De jeito nenhum!

- Se eu tentar mata-la, você pode me atirar pra fora da nave. – Riku disse um pouco impaciente com aquela situação.

O piloto pareceu pensar um pouco sobre a situação. Por fim, ele bufou irritado. Grunhiu alguma coisa e o mais velho se dirigiu ao elevador.

Quando chegou ao andar de cima, Riku percebeu que Eva estava em pé, visualizando a negritude do espaço. Atreveu-se a se aproximar calmamente, mas os orbes azuis dela o encontraram rapidamente.

Independente do que ela estava fazendo, ela virou a cara e pareceu fazer alguma coisa, antes de voltar a fita-lo com a típica seriedade que ela mantinha.

- O que _você_ faz aqui? – a moça perguntou sem fazer caso.

- Eu não vim atormentá-la. – ele disse com as mãos levantadas na altura da cabeça, numa maneira de redenção. – Mas posso ir embora se quiser...

- Não se preocupe. – Eva comentou num sussurro, que o rapaz poderia jurar ter sentido a tristeza em sua voz.

Em silêncio, ela caminhou até o sofá para se sentar. Riku fez o mesmo, mas se sentou no lado oposto do móvel. Talvez procurar as palavras nesse momento fosse difícil, mas precisava arriscar a dizer algo. Precisava descobrir o que ela tanto escondia.

- Foi uma boa luta em Halloween Town. – ele disse sem jeito, enquanto procurava as palavras para falar. – Mas ficou bem visível que... Você não gostou de lá.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Era claro que aquele assunto parecia desconfortável.

A moça respirou fundo várias vezes, e nesse tempo, abriu e fechou a boca. Talvez fosse besteira. Então porque se preocupava tanto em que alguém, principalmente _ele_, descobrisse?

- Eu estava com... – ela começou.

- Medo? – Mas ele a interrompera, o que arrancou um olhar de soslaio por parte dela, que revirou os olhos e bufou antes de continuar.

- É por ai. – e nesse momento, Eva se sentiu corar com aquilo. – Eu era criança quando aconteceu, está bem?

- Aconteceu o que?

- Eu ainda era uma aprendiza. – e seus olhos azuis ficaram vagos, como se lembrasse de algo doloroso. – Umas garotas imbecis pregaram uma peça em mim.

- E o que elas fizeram de tão ruim?

- As idiotas me trancaram numa sala magicamente modificada. – ela continuou, enquanto as pálpebras fechavam. – Ela materializava todos os medos mais inconscientes das pessoas. Como você percebeu, eu tenho medo de qualquer coisa horrenda. Por isso odiava esse halloween. E principalmente, eu tenho pavor por aranhas.

O silêncio predominou em seguida.

Eva achou que Riku riria dela por aquele medo irracional causado por uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de criança. Mas ele não o fez, o que a surpreendeu. Ela se atreveu a encará-lo, e reparou que um par de orbes esverdeados a fitava.

O rapaz tentou sorrir, mas não fracassou amargamente. Pensou, então, em dizer algo para consolá-la. Contudo, o que falaria para ela? E isso o lembrou de todos os temores do passado. Do que aquilo o levou.

- Ter medo não é uma fraqueza. – ele disse calmamente. – Fraqueza é não enfrentá-lo.

Percebeu que a moça de cabelos róseos desviou o olhar. Ela esboçou um sorriso, mais para si do que para ele.

- E é claro que você ainda precisa _me_ agradecer! – o rapaz disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Agradecer? Pelo que?

- Ora, eu impedi que você virasse jantar de aranha. – e cruzou os braços para encará-la. – Ou vai me dizer que a senhorita autossuficiente tinha tudo sob controle?

- Mas quem foi que a nocauteou?

- Eu também a nocauteei!

- Devia ter deixado àquela coisa esmagá-lo! – Eva cruzou os braços, e bufou enquanto revirava os olhos.

- E eu devia ter deixado você virar jantar! – Riku disse também bufando. – Porque você tem que ser tão impossível?

A moça iria rebater, mas o som de estáticas tomou conta do local.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados percebeu que vinha de seu comunicador. E ele sabia o que aquilo significava: Vaan estava avistando problemas.

- O que foi? – conseguiu perguntar enquanto tentava não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido e onde.

- _Interceptei uma mensagem do Sora. Venha logo aqui!_

Ele se levantou e olhou alarmado para a jovem, que percebeu que havia problemas. Ambos se dirigiram ao elevador que levava a cabine.

O piloto estava apreensivo, e quando viu que não estava mais sozinho, ele apontou o painel de comunicação.

- _Riku! _– com certeza era a voz do amigo. – _Você precisa correr para Radiant Garden! Está havendo um ataque._

Aquilo gelou a espinha do mais velho. Lembrava muito bem de como aquele mundo se perdera para as trevas. Tudo começou num maldito ataque em massa. Eles não poderiam perdê-la de novo.

- Eu estarei ai o mais rápido que puder! – Riku respondeu, na esperança de que o moreno conseguisse ouvir do outro lado, e logo se virou para o loiro. – Mude o curso para Radiant Garden _agora_! E dê toda a potência que puder.

Vaan assentiu. O piloto ativou o gerador secundário da nave, que com um pequeno solavanco, começou a dar sinal de vida.

E a High Wing, com a ativação dos propulsores, ganhou velocidade pelo universo afora, esperando que ainda estivesse em tempo para ajudar os amigos e habitantes de Radiant Garden, pois Riku se garantiria pessoalmente de que aquela tragédia com os heartless não se repetissem com os "anima".


	4. Yen Sid

**Capítulo 4 – Yen Sid**

Após o grupo de Disney Castle decidir que rumo tomar, e com certeza começar a pesquisar sobre a nova raça de seres que surgia, Lilian decidiu voltou para o seu quarto, por mais que viessem contestações por parte da rainha e de Aerith. Zack se comprometeu em acompanha-la até o quarto, para se certificar de que a moça chegaria bem aos seus aposentos, no castelo.

Quando o casal finalmente ganhou os corredores, e perceberam que já estavam sozinhos o suficiente para que ninguém os ouvissem, o rapaz não pôde deixar de abordar a namorada.

- Não vai me contar o que aconteceu após sumir do parque?

Ela não pareceu ouvir, nem ao menos perceber que o loiro havia parado de andar. Lilian parecia estar presa em seu próprio mundo de pensamentos.

- Lil! – e Zack a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar de andar.

Com um olhar distante, e quase inexpressivo, ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele percebeu que ela não o fitava diretamente, e que já estava prestes a desabar.

- Por favor, Lil, deixe-me tentar te ajudar! – o rapaz não pôde conter o tom de súplica na voz. – Eu também senti quando a Oblivion se despedaçou em minhas mãos.

Os orbes esmeraldinos lacrimejaram, e Zack se apressou para amparar a amada. Trouxe-a para junto de si, enlaçando seu corpo de maneira protetora.

Lilian não pôde evitar as lágrimas. Não mais. O vazio que se formara em seu coração era insuportável. Tinha medo de ser consumido por ele. Cair e nunca mais voltar. Permanecer no eterno abismo do vazio.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – o loiro sussurrou no ouvido da moça, enquanto a abraçava com mais força.

E como reação, ela assentiu mesmo chorosa.

O rapaz respirou fundo, enquanto acariciava os fios cor de mel dos cabelos da garota.

- Vamos. Eu vou leva-la até o seu quarto. Precisa estar bem disposta para ver esse mestre do rei Mickey. – disse ele ao afastá-la para encarar a cor verde dos olhos dela.

Virou-se para ficar de costas para ela, e se agachou em seguida. Fitou a moça por cima do ombro e acenou para as suas costas.

Lilian sabia bem o que aquilo significava.

- Não! – ela exclamou quase gritando. – Não precisa disso tudo. Eu consigo ir andando.

- Lil, você não está bem. E não aceito um "não" como resposta.

- Pois aceitará! E quero ver você me pegar.

Então, com um sorriso maroto, a moça empurrou Zack e começou a correr pelos corredores, em direção ao seu quarto. O rapaz percebeu o que ela tinha feito e tratou de se recompor para ir atrás dela.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos já estava para alcançar a maçaneta dourada da porta de branca de carvalho do seu quarto, quando um par de braços a agarrou pela cintura, levantando-a no ar.

Risadas ecoaram pelo local vindo do casal.

Zack a afastou da passagem e a colocou no chão. Tratou de cravar seu olhar castanho nos orbes esmeraldinos da outra.

- Achou mesmo que poderia fugir de mim? – ele perguntou com uma falsa irritação.

- Não foi algo justo!

- Talvez. – o garoto comentou sem fazer caso ao dar de ombros. – Mas o que a baixinha vai fazer quanto a isso?

- Quantas vezes mais eu terei que dizer que não deve me chamar de baixinha?

- E quantas vezes eu terei que dizer que te chamarei assim até quando eu quiser?

Eles riram, e Zack aproximou sua face da dela. Os lábios do casal se tocaram com carinho, num beijo prolongado, o que fez Lilian esquecer todos os acontecimentos daquele dia por um instante.

Quando voltaram a se encarar, a moça não pôde conter um sorriso para o amado, que mantinha sua testa colada na dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

Ela assentiu e abraçou o rapaz, não só como agradecimento, mas também clamava por proteção. Não queria admitir, mas sem sua keyblade, a jovem sentia medo de não poder lutar para preservar aquilo que tanto ama.

- Agora você deve ir dormir.

E sem protestar, Lilian assentiu e seguiu para a porta branca que dava acesso ao seu quarto. Tocou na maçaneta e abriu-a, mas antes de entrar, ela acenou para o rapaz, que apenas a fitava. Este sorriu em resposta, e ela desapareceu dentro do cômodo, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Os orbes castanhos de Zack correram pelos corredores, e ao perceber que mais não havia sinal de ninguém por ali, ele adentrou em seu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, Lilian havia acordado cedo. O sol ainda não havia aparecido no céu. Uma noite sem sonhos, coisa da qual a aliviou um pouco. Não precisava que até os seus sonhos a atormentassem. Ao se levantar, ela soltou um leve bocejo e esticou o corpo, da qual sentiu seus ossos estalando levemente.

Após tomar um longo banho e se arrumar, ela se preparou para sair do quarto. Quando abriu a porta, a moça viu Zack parado. Parece que ele se preparava para bater na madeira branca.

- Bom dia para você também. – a garota esboçou um sorriso sereno.

O rapaz retribuiu da mesma forma. Estendeu a mão para a jovem, que a segurou, dando início a uma caminhada pelo castelo, em direção ao hangar onde as naves se encontravam.

Exceto por Eva, todos já se encontravam no local. Riku e Sora conversavam um pouco mais distantes, enquanto Donald instruía os seus três sobrinhos. Goofy, Kairi e Leon esperavam próximos a Ragnarok, que já estava preparada, com os motores ligados, e que seria guiada por Cid. Aerith, Yuffie e Tifa já haviam embarcado. Vaan também não estava visível. Ele se encontrava na enorme High Wing, enquanto esperava os seus tripulantes.

Lilian caminhou com Zack até a nave dos irmãos patos, a Triplet. Louie, o irmão vestido de verde, se aproximou e cumprimentou o casal.

- Vamos logo, vocês dois! – logo em seguida, ele havia se virado para os irmãos.

- E se comportem! – Donald gritou para o trio. – E Huey, nada de pilotagem!

- Que droga! – o irmão de vermelho resmungou, enquanto o de azul ria da cara do outro.

Os jovens patos subiram a bordo.

A Triplet, pelo fato de ser uma nave de pequeno porte e para viagens de curta a média distância, a capacidade máxima para tripulantes eram de cinco pessoas. Porém, o fato de Lilian e Zack serem maiores que os irmãos, o aperto dentro da estrutura era enorme.

O casal se mantinha em silêncio, enquanto ouviam Dewey na cadeira do copiloto instruir o Louie, que pilotava habilmente. Apenas Huey parecia chateado com alguma coisa, mas ninguém pretendia tocar no assunto, seja ele qual fosse. Com certeza era uma situação delicada.

- Gente! Se segurem. Mysterious Tower está bem à frente. – o pato vestido de azul pronunciou para os poucos tripulantes.

A moça não podia negar o pouco de ansiedade que brotava dentro de si. Esperava quase que desesperadamente por respostas, sobretudo sobre o Santuário das Almas, que atormentava os seus sonhos nos últimos dias. Também sentia que Lilith tinha algo a ver com isso.

Eram tantas questões a serem levantadas, e ela sabia que não havia tempo. Logo sua réplica atacaria novamente. Se sua keyblade foi despedaça como vidro, imagina o que a morena poderia causar aos mundos?

Balançou a cabeça levemente. Não queria pensar naquilo. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Sentiu alo quente e grande pousar sobre a sua mão. Zack acenou de maneira positiva para ela. Sabia que sempre poderia contar com o amado. Porém... Até quando? Não sabia o que aguardava no futuro próximo, e não podia negar: tinha medo. Medo de perdê-lo, medo de ver seu lar sucumbir, medo de ver que lutou em vão.

Seus devaneios morreram ao primeiro solavanco da nave ao pouso nos terrenos de Mysterious Tower. A rampa de desembarque se abriu e Louie anunciou o final da viagem de maneira quase que expulsando os tripulantes.

Lilian apenas foi guiada pelo rapaz loiro, enquanto olhava o mundo em sua volta.

Ele era pequeno. O terreno externo a uma torre alta era pequeno. Resumia-se a um gramado, com alguns arbustos espalhados pelo local. A construção, a única que havia, se resumia a uma torre, que dava a impressão de estar torta. O céu era escuro, com poucas nuvens, mostrando a coloração que mesclava o azul escuro da noite com o negro do céu. Também era possível notar as estrelas brilhando não muito distante.

Os irmãos escoltaram a dupla até a entrada da torre. Ao passaram pela passagem, eles se encontraram em uma sala circular, com uma escada em espiral que os levava até o topo. A porta de madeira se encontrava fechada, e ninguém do grupo se atreveria a entrar.

Dewey, o irmão vestido de azul, respirou fundo, na tentativa de tomar coragem, e deu um passo à frente e bateu na porta. Sessenta segundos se passaram, antes de uma voz imponente soar e ordenar que entrassem.

O pato abriu a porta, e acenou com a cabeça para que o casal adentrasse primeiro. E eles assim fizeram, mesmo com hesitação e nervosismo.

A sala não era muito grande. Possuía algumas estantes com livros e poucos objetos espalhados pelo local. Ao centro havia uma mesa de madeira, e o mais curioso era o ser sentado em uma cadeira atrás do móvel. Era dono de cabelos e barbas longas cinzas. Trajava um manto azul cor-do-céu, e usava um chapéu cônico da mesma cor que a roupa, porém, o acessório era enfeitado por estrelas douradas. Seu olhar era sério, com bastante severidade também.

Ele acenou para que Lilian e Zack se acomodassem em duas cadeiras à frente.

Sem questionar, eles obedeceram. A moça espiou por cima do ombro, e percebeu que os irmãos haviam ficado para trás. Eles assentiram confiantes e fecharam a porta da sala, deixando-os sozinhos com o velho.

- Olá jovens portadores. – ele pronunciou, por fim, com a sua voz grave reverberando pelo local. – Vocês devem ser Lilian e Zack.

Eles assentiram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu me chamo Yen Sid. Mickey me falou muito de vocês. – o velho falou no mesmo tom de voz. Suspirou por um breve momento, antes de continuar. – Agora diga crianças, o que as trouxeram aqui?

- Eu não sei ao certo, senhor. – a jovem de cabelos castanhos se pronunciou primeiro. – Aconteceu tanta coisa nos últimos dias.

- Então comece pelo que mais te aflige.

- A keyblade! – Zack pronunciou pensativo. – A Oblivion se despedaçou em minhas mãos. Uma dor lancinante invadindo o meu corpo. A certeza de que algo havia acontecido com a Lil.

Yen Sid pareceu pensativo. Apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa, e curvou-se um pouco para frente, e descansou seu queixo nos dedos entrelaçados. Fechou os olhos e tentou meditar por alguns segundos.

- Em todos os meus longos anos de vida e estudo, eu nunca ouvi relatos sobre tal acontecimento. O que mais tem a me dizer?

- Lilith.

- Quem é ela, Lil? – o loiro não pôde deixar de indagar para a amiga.

- Um tipo de réplica. _Minha_ réplica! – ela conseguiu dizer, com um olhar quase inexpressivo encarando o nada. – Foi ela quem quebrou a Oathkeeper... Bem diante de mim...

- Calma criança. É notável que ainda esteja muito abalada. – o velho a interrompeu ao levantar a mão. – Mas o que sabe sobre essa réplica?

- Não muito. Porém, eu me lembro de que ela mencionou algo chamado "anima". E também sobre algo no fim do limiar entre a luz e escuridão. – Lilian relatou com um ar pensativo, tentando se lembrar do que acontecera naquele momento nebuloso.

O antigo mestre se acomodou na cadeira e permaneceu em silêncio.

O casal não pôde deixar de se entreolhar, intrigados. Não sabiam o que pensar, muito menos tinham conhecimento do que poderia se passar na cabeça do anfitrião.

- Luz e escuridão. Dois mundos completamente diferentes, separados por uma barreira invisível. Kingdom Hearts. Reino que se encontra no limiar, destino dos corações. Mas o Anima... Isso nos leva a crê que heartless não são a única forma de manifestação das trevas. Tampouco nobodies.

Yen Sid se pôs de pé e andou até uma estante próxima. Tomou um daqueles livros em mão e o folheou até ultrapassar um pouco da metade do número total de páginas. Voltou à sua cadeira, enquanto prosseguia com a leitura silenciosa.

Aquele estado concentrado do anfitrião continuou por mais alguns minutos, antes que ele colocasse o livro sobre a mesa, virando para que a dupla olhasse o que ele lia.

- Essa raça que apareceu aparentemente se chama Unsouls. Eles são os opostos de nossa essência. Desprovidos de inteligência. Aparentemente são almas que tiveram seus corpos destruídos e seus corações tomados. Já não é a primeira vez que lidamos com algo deste porte. Infelizmente, há poucos registros sobre tais acontecimentos. – e seus olhos fecharam, na tentativa de clarear sua mente para novas possibilidades.

- Mas e nossas keyblades? – Zack interveio. – Nós temos que lutar.

- Mickey me pediu para prepara-los até que o momento certo chegasse. E assim o farei. – e fez uma breve pausa. – Mas lembrem-se que vocês sempre serão portadores da keyblade. Eu irei treiná-los e discipliná-los em suas habilidades para combate...

E antes que o velho pudesse continuar, a porta abriu com força. Os irmãos patos pareciam ter parado de discutir com uma quarta figura, que não ultrapassava o tamanho deles. Era uma mulher, de cabelos negros e curtos, com enormes óculos redondos na face.

- Eu disse que Yen Sid estava em reunião! – Dewey falou, e apontou para o casal sentado em frente ao anfitrião, que apenas assistia a cena de maneira impassível.

- Mas eu também sou convidada dele, querido. – ela o cortou rapidamente. – Ora Yen, eu vim o mais rápido que pôde quando recebi a sua mensagem. Não sabe o quão sou grata por ter me tirado daquelas piranhas que se acham super.

- E quem seria ela? – Lilian perguntou assustada com o ocorrido.

- Edna Mode. Estilista de super-heróis. – apresentou-se, caminhando em direção ao casal, que não pôde deixar de trocar olhares assustados.

- Ela veio a pedido meu. Não precisam se preparar apenas em batalha. Vocês irão precisar de vestes que se adaptem aos estilos únicos que possuí, para lhe darem mais versatilidade ao lutar.

Edna se aproximou, e puxou a moça para levantá-la. Analisou-a por diversos minutos, enquanto anotava tudo num bloquinho que tinha retirado de suas vestes negras. Logo em seguida, ela subiu em cima da cadeira onde Lilian estava sentada há poucos minutos, para observá-la de cima.

- Bem, você é baixa e magra, o que ajuda na agilidade para diversos movimentos. O que você sabe fazer de melhor?

- E-eu uso magia. – respondeu, ainda esperando que a outra fosse fazer algo.

- Muito bem, muito bem. – e com isso, a mulher abanou a mão, no intuito de que a garota estava dispensada. – Sua vez, meu bem.

E o processo, antes feito com a moça, se repetiu com Zack, que tentava inutilmente descobrir o que ela tanto anotava naquele bloquinho. Após mais alguns rabiscos, ela se virou para encarar o rapaz.

- Você é forte, o que com certeza facilita em lutas corporais. Estou certa?

Ele apenas assentiu.

- E o que faz de melhor?

- Espadas e armas brancas do gênero. Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Segredos, amor. – Edna respondeu sem fazer caso, virando-se para Yen Sid. – As roupas estarão entregues no prazo.

E sem deixar que mais ninguém respondesse, ela guardou o bloquinho em suas vestes, e se virou para a saída. Quando ela passou pela entrada, a porta se fechou com força, e era possível ouvir o que poderia ser uma discussão entre ela e um dos irmãos pato.

O anfitrião, ainda inabalado e imóvel, se ajeitou um pouco na cadeira e pediu para que o casal se sentasse nos respectivos lugares de momentos antes. A conversa ainda não havia terminado.

- O que será de nós agora? – Lilian se permitiu perguntar após um tempo em silêncio, olhando para baixo.

- Começaremos o treinamento de vocês. – Yen Sid pronunciou após soltar um suspiro. – Serão testados individualmente nas suas melhores habilidades. Quem gostaria de ser o primeiro?

A moça de cabelos castanhos cor de mel e o rapaz loiro se entreolharam. Zack percebeu que ela tinha um olhar mais decidido, e percebeu o que aquilo significava.

Ela iria primeiro.

Levantou-se sem que o outro pudesse intervir e tratou de dar um passo à frente.

- O que eu devo fazer? – Lilian perguntou seriamente, sem ao menos encarar o velho.

Ele apenas se levantou, alisando a sua barba grisalha, e andou em direção a jovem. Guiou-a até o centro de sua sala e pediu para que o garoto se afastasse um pouco, a fim de não ocorrer uma possível intervenção por parte dele.

A moça ficou confusa no momento. Teria questionado mais uma vez, porém, uma luz, com tamanha intensidade para que protegesse os olhos, a cercou. Sentiu o ambiente ao redor sofrer mudanças, mas apenas quando a luminosidade cessou foi que ela pôde ver melhor.

Lilian estava em uma das extremidades de um enorme salão branco, e bastante iluminado pelo que parecia ser holofotes. Não havia sinal de Zack ou Yen Sid mais adiante.

- Jovem Lilian, eu lhe propôs um desafio. – a voz de Yen se fez soar alta e imponente, reverberando pelo local. – Tudo o que precisa fazer é buscar a esfera de luz que se encontra no lado oposto.

A jovem percorreu o lugar com o olhar e percebeu um pequeno foco de claridade e um ponto do outro lado. Era aquele o alvo. Parecia fácil. Não havia obstáculos e livre de qualquer presença hostil.

Começou a andar, mas pausadamente, para se certificar de que a cada passo não aconteceria nada de errado. Respirou fundo. Um desafio tão fácil parecia algo tão complicado ao mesmo tempo. Porém, não hesitou ao dar o próximo passo, e seguiu com mais firmeza.

Dois passos dados e foi o suficiente para que criaturas negras com enormes olhos amarelos brotassem do chão. Heartless, num total de dez a quinze, surgiram como primeiros obstáculos. Sem a keyblade e mínimas chances de desviar, a única saída era usar magia.

Ela estava sendo testada em sua melhor habilidade.

Recuou um pouco, e tentou pensar rapidamente o que seria mais prático naquela situação. Contudo, o tempo era curto, e os seres negros se aproximavam muito mais rápido do que ela desejava.

Saltou para trás e apontou a mão para o primeiro grupo.

- Firaga! – e em torno de três a quatro deles foram queimadas pelas chamas conjuradas.

Logo em seguida, Lilian apontou a mão para o alto e mirou para o epicentro com o olhar.

- Thundaga! – gritou, enquanto abaixava a sua mão e via o conjunto de raios cair sobre os heartless, que se dissipavam.

Contudo, sentiu uma pequena dor rasgar seu joelho, quase a fazendo desabar. O que parecia ser o cansaço havia se apossado de seu corpo.

Quando voltou a si, ela tratou de saltar para trás, e desviar de outro heartless maior que surgira sem que percebesse. Olhou para o caminho à frente e viu que não teria como abrir passagem por ali. Eram muitos deles para que pudesse dar conta sem a sua keyblade.

O único jeito, então, era tentar pelas laterais.

Correu para a esquerda do salão, e tentou avançar. Porém, um pedaço do piso se elevou, trazendo a garota para cima.

- Ninguém havia me dito que havia armadilhas. – ela resmungou consigo.

Olhou para a borda, e estimou uma altura de no mínimo três metros. Além disso, uma massa de corpos negros se amontoava pelo local. Seu olhar correu dali para o outro extremo. A esfera se iluminava, sem se abater com o que acontecia ao redor.

Teria que lutar.

Por mais que o uso da magia pudesse cansá-la, aquele meio era o único de chegar ao outro lado.

Respirou fundo, e sem saída, ela saltou.

- Aero! – e uma leve corrente de ar afastou uns poucos os heartless, enquanto ela pousava graciosamente no chão.

Aproveitando a brecha, ela correu em direção ao centro. Porém, um pedaço do solo subira mais uma vez, impedindo a passagem de Lilian, que precisou dar à volta para continuar correndo.

Mais elevações do piso branco se davam a cada avanço, cercando-a e prendendo-a com as criaturas de olhos amarelos.

Espiou por sobre o ombro. Não havia como voltar para traçar outro caminho. Não sem ter que se cansar de tanto usar magia para abrir caminho. Voltou a olhar para o frente.

Ou talvez houvesse uma saída. Algo que pudesse ser usado ao seu favor.

Sorriu enviesado e apontou a mão espalmada para o obstáculo mais próximo.

- Firaga!

Logo em seguida, a moça precisou proteger o seu rosto, já que a parede que impedia sua passagem explodira em contato com as chamas do fogo. Poeira e concreto voaram pelo local, o que fez os heartless mais próximos recuarem.

Com uma nova passagem aberta, Lilian correu em direção à esfera. Mas logo que atravessara o concreto espalhado (devido à explosão), algo segurara o seu calcanhar, levando-a ao chão.

Ela se virou e uma criatura, maior e um pouco diferente das outras, estava a puxando para junto de si. Atrás dele, surgindo da antiga elevação, vinham mais duas da mesma "espécie", além de outros menores, que cercavam a jovem.

Tentou lutar para se libertar, mas a aproximação dos seres só dificultava. Precisava pensar rápido para sair dali. Fechou os olhos, na tentativa de se concentrar o máximo que pudesse, mesmo que os heartless estivessem começando a arranhá-la.

- Blizzaga!

E colunas de gelo brotaram do piso branco, abatendo todas as criaturas que a cercava, congelando-os e depois estilhaçando em pedaços.

Aquilo não havia dado conta de tudo, mas obtivera tempo para correr até a esfera, que ainda brilhava sem se abalar com os acontecimentos no centro do salão.

Sem olhar para trás, ela subiu a pequena escadaria, onde o seu objetivo apenas parecia esperá-la. Quando finalmente a alcançou, ela se curvou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto sua mão ia ao peito.

Havia algo faltando.

Sua mão tateou a sua blusa em busca da lua crescente que era presa ao seu cordão. Ele não estava lá. Seu olhar correu pelo salão. Devia estar ali em algum lugar.

Um brilho prateado exalava no meio de um grupo de heartless.

Sem pensar, ela voltou a correr em direção aos seres, com uma força quase que renovada. Não iria deixar aquele item para trás.

- Thundaga! – gritou.

Os raios dizimaram alguns dos seres, e assim abrindo caminho para que Lilian pudesse pegar o seu pertence. Lançou raios mais uma vez contra os inimigos, para que pudesse retardá-los.

Subiu as escadas aos tropeços. Não olhou, mas sabia que a massa negra dos heartless estava em seu encalço. O mais próximo deles estava para agarrar o calcanhar da moça mais uma vez, porém, ela conseguiu ser mais rápida e saltou para frente, agarrando a esfera de luz.

Não sabia dizer bem o que aconteceu, mas a jovem sentiu o piso mudar. Ele não era mais liso e branco como minutos atrás. Nem o ambiente parecia maior. Mesmo assim, aquilo não lhe trazia segurança.

- Lil? – uma voz masculina, que ela reconheceu como a de Zack, soou.

Ela, após algum tempo, se atreveu a abrir os olhos e se sentar para encarar tudo a sua volta. O rapaz loiro se aproximou, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Naquele momento, a moça pudera afirmar para si que tudo havia acabado.

Lilian se atreveu a afastá-lo para que seu olhar caísse no que estava em suas mãos. O pingente que havia ganhado. Havia conseguido resgatá-lo, ao menos. Colocou-o em seu pescoço, e se levantou para encarar Yen Sid, que apenas se mantinha sua expressão séria.

- Você completou o desafio. – ele comentou. – Porém, sem sua keyblade, você tem um limite para conjurar magia sem um intermediário. Nós treinaremos para que não seja mais dependente de uma fonte.

Ela assentiu, demonstrando entendimento.

Zack, por sua vez, se levantou e caminhou até o centro da sala. Era a vez dele de passar pelo desafio. Olhou de relança para a garota, antes de voltar a fitar o anfitrião.

- Eu estou pronto.

O velho assentiu.

A mesma luz que consumiu Lilian atingiu o rapaz, que precisou proteger os olhos para que não cegasse com tal intensidade.

Quando se deu conta de que não estava mais na pequena sala de Yen Sid, ele se atreveu a olhar o local onde estava dessa vez. Um grande salão vazio, com algumas plataformas e degraus adiante, sem falar nas plataformas metálicas. Mais acima, do outro lado, estava uma esfera de luz. Teria que realizar a mesma tarefa da moça de cabelos castanhos.

Lembrou-se do que ela havia feito para enfrentar os heartless e os obstáculos, mas não sabia se seria capaz do mesmo, pois, diferente dela, ele não tinha como ponto forte a magia. Respirou fundo, e caminhou, até que as primeiras criaturas brotaram do chão.

Esperou que seus inimigos avançassem, antes de começar a soca-las, para afastar. Porém, não seria páreo para todos ali. Não sozinho.

Correu pelas laterais, na tentativa de achar uma maneira de fuga. Contudo, quando alcançou o primeiro lance de degraus da esquerda, uma criatura enorme, semelhante ao que enfrentara em Nárnia.

- Você não seria derrotado com um soco bem dado, seria? – o rapaz ironizou.

Virou-se para trás, mas estava cercado. Não havia muitas chances de saída. A não ser que pulasse da escada. Mais para a direita estava com a área limpa. Seria um jeito.

Porém, aquele tempo em que obtivera para pensar quase lhe custou ser esmagado, pois o heartless acabava de acertar o piso onde ele estava, e por sorte, o rapaz desviou no último instante, amassando a estrutura.

Uma ponta. Afiada. Uma possível espada, talvez?

Arranjaria alguma com a ajuda do seu adversário e poderia usar aquilo para mantê-los longe ao menos. Seria o suficiente. Precisava ser.

O corrimão da escada seria uma ótima escolha, mas voltar lá seria quase suicídio. Olhou para os lados com urgência, e achou uma pilastra de ferro não muito distante. Só bastava que o heartless a estraçalhasse o suficiente para ser usada.

- Ei feioso! – ele chamou, com um tom de deboche. – Aposto que você daria uma panqueca melhor do que eu...

Com certeza aquilo fora mais do que o suficiente para provocá-lo, pois a criatura já começava a perseguição pelo loiro, que não hesitou para virar e correr até o seu destino atual.

O ser corria atrás do rapaz insistentemente. Zack já estava quase alcançando o poste de ferro que o ajudaria, quando uma explosão logo além ocorreu. O lado bom era que um pedaço da pilastra metálica se desprendeu, assim como o planejado. O lado ruim era que mais heartless surgiam do outro lado, cercando o rapaz.

Ele correu em direção ao seu alvo, mesmo que precisasse desviar ou socar para afastar algumas das criaturas. Quando finalmente conseguiu tocar na barra de ferro, o loiro se sentiu puxado por um dos calcanhares, que o levou ao chão.

Virou-se rapidamente para chutar aquele quem o atrapalhara, dando-lhe alguns segundos para se arrastar até a sua arma e usá-la contra os inimigos próximos, afastando-os dele. Levantou-se num salto e olhou um pouco mais adiante. A esfera brilhava alguns metros adiante.

Afastou mais heartless brandindo a barra de ferro (que chegou até arremessar alguns para longe) e abriu caminho para continuar a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam. Mas não chegaria tão facilmente ao seu alvo. Os monstros de olhos amarelos sempre apareciam e o cercavam. E aquilo começava a cansá-lo rapidamente.

Odiava-se por não ter aprendido magia da maneira que deveria. E se odiava mais ainda pela sua falta de interesse para o assunto.

Seu alvo já estava próximo quando outra criatura, um pouco maior do que os anteriores que havia deixado para trás, surgiu no caminho. Zack bufou de raiva ao vê-lo, e soltou um baixo gemido de desgosto.

O rapaz loiro sacudiu mais uma vez a barra de ferro contra ele, na tentativa de desorientá-lo, ao menos. Contudo, o inimigo segurou com uma de suas mãos negras, para o espanto do outro.

- Apenas me diz que nós só iremos brincar de alguma coisa... – ele disse, arregalando os olhos e rindo nervosamente pelo que vira acontecer.

Soltou o objeto em suas mãos e abaixou a cabeça quando o heartless tentou acertá-lo. Desviou e tentou empurrá-lo, mesmo que isso só o tenha feito cambalear.

Sem olhar para trás, ele alcançou a escadaria. Sentia que a criatura que ele empurrara não ficara muito feliz, e o seguia degrau acima. Tentou correr mais rápido, porém, as suas forças já se esgotavam, e ele precisou reprimir um xingamento pelo cansaço.

Um zumbido se tornou audível, e por instinto, ele abaixou a cabeça. Olhou de relance e percebeu que era metal. O metal usado na escadaria. Virou-se para espiar sobre o ombro e viu que o heartless que o perseguia estava mais atrás, e para abater o seu alvo, ele arrancava pedaços dos degraus.

O garoto tentou correr mais rápido. Naquele momento, para salvar a sua vida (e a cabeça de hematomas sérios), ele sentia a adrenalina bombear o sangue, que o dava mais impulso.

Nem esperou alcançar o fim da escadaria. Saltou para pegar a esfera de luz e fechou os olhos quando um clarão o cercou.

Quando voltou a olhar o local, ele havia mudado. Não estava mais no cenário metálico de minutos atrás.

Zack percebeu que Lilian o encarava assustada. Mas ao perceber que estava são, ela não hesitou em correr para abraçá-lo, que foi retribuído com muita força pelo outro. Quando se afastaram, o rapaz se atreveu a encarar Yen Sid.

- Vejo que também completou o desafio. Diferente da outra, você não pode usar magia, mas tem a arte da estratégia e do improviso. – ele observou, o que atraiu um sorriso discreto do outro. – Com uma espada adequada, eu creio que será bastante ativo em batalhas.

- Obrigado Mestre Sid.

- Agora se sentem. E sirvam-se. – o anfitrião disse mais uma vez.

Bateu palmas duas vezes, e um pequeno banquete surgiu. Havia várias coisas que o casal gostava. Aquilo seria bom para repor as energias após o cansaço devido aos desafios.

Lilian estava quase terminando a sua refeição quando sua visão começou a ficar turva. Uma forte dor surgira em sua cabeça, fazendo parecer que seu cérebro iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Levou uma de suas mãos à cabeça. Sentiu que havia escorregado da cadeira para o chão frio num baque surdo. Sua voz parecia sair rouca, enquanto a garganta estava seca.

Sua visão logo começou a vislumbrar o cenário de uma cidade. As pessoas, em pânico, corriam nas ruas. Um grupo tentava seguir pelo lado oposto. O que vinha na frente tinha estatura mediana, olhos azuis e feições joviais.

Sora seguia com a keyblade em punho. Logo atrás dele estavam Donald e Goofy, cada um com um cajado e escudo, respectivamente, em mãos. As criaturas que haviam invadido Disney Town avançavam pelas estradas de pedra.

"_Venha minha amada. Estou esperando por ti._", uma vez soou na mente de Lilian.

Lilith.

Ela estava, aparentemente, em Radiant Garden.

"_Só falta você para o show começar. Quero você ao meu lado para presenciar o massacre de seus preciosos amigos._"

A moça de cabelos castanhos abriu os olhos desesperadamente.

Percebeu que Zack a segurava nos braços e tentava acordá-la. Yen Sid parecia apenas observar tudo com atenção.

Ela se sentou e viu que suava bastante. Sua respiração estava ofegante e podia sentir o coração acelerado batendo no peito. Não sabia se aquilo era real ou apenas uma ilusão. Mas não podia arriscar. Radiant Garden estava sendo atacada, e ela precisava correr em auxílio de seus amigos.

- Lil, você está bem? – o rapaz loiro perguntou aflito.

- Sora e os outros... – seu olhar procurou pelo velho mestre. – Radiant Garden... Está sendo atacada, não é?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Apenas fechou os olhos, como se meditasse a resposta que iria dar à garota. Ela apenas o olhou na esperança de que estivesse errada.

- Está sim jovem Lilian. – falou com pesar. – Pelo visto, você também possui o dom da clarividência. Um dom muito perigoso, e precisa ser dominado, antes que ele a leve a loucura.

A moça ficou em silêncio.

Após alguns minutos, ela se levantou. Dirigiu-se à porta, mas quando tocou na maçaneta, Zack a impediu. Ela lançou um olhar determinado ao rapaz, que sabia o que significava.

- Não vou te deixar ir sozinha. – ele disse consolador.

- Vocês não terão chance sem suas keyblades. Lilian não consegue conjurar magia sem um intermediário. – Yen Sid comentou, atraindo a atenção do casal.

- Não importa. – Lilian disse com certo pesar escapando na voz. – Lilith está lá, e ela quer a mim. Matará um a um se eu não aparecer. Eles não morrerão por _minha_ causa. – e lançou um olhar decidido para o mestre.

Ele suspirou. Caminhou até uma porta que havia próximo à sua mesa. Abriu-a, mas uma brecha apenas para que ele pudesse passar. O casal trocou olhares de dúvida, mas preferiram esperar aguardar, antes de partirem na Triplet dos irmãos patos.

Logo o anfitrião voltou, e estava acompanhada de Edna, que segurava dois embrulhos.

- Usem isto. Deverá ser de muita serventia. – Yen Sid disse, apontando para os pacotes na mão da estilista.

Lilian pegou o que estava destinada, enquanto Zack ainda olhou temeroso. Mas sem saída, acabou aceitando.

- Vamos, vamos! Abram logo. – Edna disse entusiasmada.

O casal se entreolhou. A moça de cabelos castanhos engoliu em seco. E ao mesmo tempo, eles desfizeram o embrulho. Uma luz branca saiu de cada um, e tomou os corpos de ambos.

Quando a claridade cessou, eles perceberam que suas roupas de antes já não existiam mais.

Zack vestia calça preta, com detalhes em vermelho-alaranjado cobrindo a peça, e os contornos dos bolsos. Sua camiseta era de um vermelho mais vivo, com um colete de mangas curtas da mesma cor que a calça. Luvas tomavam conta de suas mãos, enquanto cotoveleiras e joelheiras de aparência metálica (aparentemente do mesmo material da luva), numa cor escarlate, cobriam como proteção para quedas. Para completar o visual do rapaz, ele calçava tênis que pareciam ser feitas do mesmo material que as proteções das dobras.

Já Lilian usava uma saia preta, com uma blusa branca e detalhes prateados. Usava um colete, de cor azul, também, porém, este era mais curto, onde lhe cobria até o busto. Luvas de um material flexível, com a coloração prateada, uma que ia até acima do cotovelo, enquanto a outra cobria apenas uma parte do antebraço. Outras, de aparência metálica, cobriam as mãos. Usava meias azul que lhe cobriam até acima do joelho, com tênis de cano médio preto, com detalhes em prata.

- Uau! – a moça conseguiu exclamar ao olhar para as próprias roupas. – Mas como...

- Simplesmente perfeitas! – Edna exclamou vitoriosa, subindo em uma das cadeiras que antes haviam sido ocupadas por um dos jovens. – Ta vendo, Yen? Nenhuma fadinha de araque consegue bater a minha genialidade. Não sei por que você ainda insistia em pedir ajuda a elas. As roupas que elas fabricam nunca duram muito tempo. – comentou com o mestre. – Se bem que a Fada Madrinha até que lançou uma nova coleção de vestidos de bailes que não é de se jogar fora... Porém, ela nunca irá me superar!

- Do que ela está falando? – Zack perguntou num sussurro para Lilian, que olhava um pouco assustada para a estilista.

- Eu tenho que esfregar esses modelos na cara daquelas três, Flora, Fauna e Primavera. Mas deixaremos isso para depois. – e voltou à atenção para o casal. – A roupa do rapaz é feita de um material bastante resistente para aguentar até mesmo os mais fortes dos impactos. Ótimos para embates corporais. Já na garota, eu precisei usar algo mais flexível e que não rasgasse facilmente para que pudesse dar todos os saltos sem nenhum incômodo, sem falar na proteção contra magia. – ela explicou animada. – Cada uma feita sob medida para cada um de vocês.

- Obrigada. – Lilian conseguiu agradecer com um sorriso.

O casal se entreolhou mais uma vez e caminharam para a porta. Zack seguiu em frente, enquanto a moça ia mais atrás. Antes de fechar a porta, Yen Sid chamou a atenção da garota.

- Lembre-se criança. – começou. – Keyblades e cajados mágicos não são as únicas fontes de magia. Use o que tem em mãos. Seja criativa.

E antes do velho mestre sair de seu campo de visão, ela pôde perceber que ele lançou um sorriso confiante. Porém, aquela não era hora de pensar em possibilidades. Seus amigos precisavam dela em Radiant Garden.

Precisava se apressar. Encontrou os irmãos patos preparando a Triplet para embarque. Zack apenas a esperava para o embarque.

- Velocidade total para Radiant Garden! – ouviu Louie dizer, e logo a nave acelerou, cortando o céu rapidamente no espaço.

Olhou para a negritude que os cercava. A moça esperava que não fosse tão tarde. Que todos ainda estivessem bem, e que tudo acabaria quando ela chegasse. E só havia um jeito para que isso se tornasse possível, a única certeza que mantinha em sua mente.

E continuou em silêncio, com a determinação tomando conta mais uma vez de si, apenas aguardando o seu encontro com Lilith.


	5. Keychain

**Capítulo 5 – Keychain**

A High Wing se aproximava a todo vapor de Radiant Garden. O mundo ficou visível em pouco tempo. Riku e Eva estavam na cabine, e ajudavam Vaan sempre que precisava.

A cidade parecia estar bastante caótica na vista de cima. Alguns pontos do centro da cidade estavam em chamas, enquanto a região onde ficavam os portões que a delimitavam parecia haver uma enorme aglomeração.

A resistência.

Não sabia dizer quem, mas ali era um foco de batalha contra aquelas criaturas. Porém, não era apenas ali. Provavelmente as regiões da fonte e da praça estavam em apuros, sem falar no castelo de Ansem, the Wise. Mas começaria, ao menos, por ali.

Virou-se para o piloto loiro, que apenas contemplava o caos de maneira perplexa. Voltou a si quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados o chamou.

- Abra a rampa! – disse com firmeza.

- O quê? Você quer se suicidar?

- Vamos Vaan, abra logo! E pare perto dos portões.

Sabendo que seria difícil convencê-lo do contrário (principalmente por não terem tanto tempo quanto eles gostariam), ele obedeceu. Virou a nave para esquerda, e abriu a rampa.

Gritou para que esperassem o sinal positivo do loiro.

Segundos se passaram, e logo Eva e Riku estavam em queda livre na direção dos inimigos.

Próximo de onde eles caíram estava Yuffie e Leon. Eles lutavam arduamente para mantê-los longe da cidade, o que era bastante complicado, visto que muitos passavam.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados sacou a Way to the Dawn e correu para ampará-los, enquanto a jovem de cabelos róseos já começava a atirar e avançar com a sua gunblade em mãos. Ora ela os dilacerava, ora ela invocava seu báculo para usar magia nos mais distante que haviam conseguido passar por eles.

- Cadê o Sora? – Riku gritou para se fazer ouvido no meio de seus ataques.

Após alguns minutos, tempo que Leon levou para derrubar alguns que o cercavam, ele gritou em resposta.

- Na Praça Central, com Kairi. Donald e Goofy, junto com Aerith, estão responsáveis pela proteção dos civis.

E continuaram a lutar por mais algum tempo, porém, o número de criaturas só aumentava, enquanto o cansaço parecia começar a atingi-los. Eva se aproximou de seu parceiro, enquanto lançava raios para afastar alguns e dar tempo de falar.

- Algum plano, senhor esperto? – ela perguntou tentando não deixar o cansaço abatê-la.

- Infelizmente não, senhora ironia, mas aceito sugestões... – e deu uma risada sem graça, quando olhou a fonte que jorrava água do piso. Aquilo podia ser uma saída. – Está vendo aquilo ali? – e apontou. – Consegue usar a água para detê-los?

Eva olhou bem, e talvez não fosse uma má ideia do outro.

- Detê-los não, mas retardá-los talvez. – e fez o báculo aparecer em suas mãos. – Leve os seus amigos para a entrada.

Riku assentiu, e antes que pudesse se dirigir a Leon e Yuffie, o rapaz se virou para a outra mais uma vez.

- Você não vai se suicidar! – gritou, atraindo o olhar furioso dela.

- É claro que não, seu idiota! Agora vai.

Logo, os dois habitantes de Radiant Garden, guiados pelo portador, abriram caminho até a entrada, deixando Eva completamente sozinha, que não tardou a correr em direção do grupo.

Porém, quando considerou certa distância da fonte, sua gunblade sumiu. O topo de seu báculo se iluminou. A água da fonte estremeceu, e parou de espirrar água. Tentou se concentrar em todo o líquido que corria pelos encanamentos debaixo do piso em mosaico do caminho que levava para a entrada da cidade.

Bateu o objeto com força no chão, causando um grande estalo metálico, a ponto de rachar o piso sob seus pés por alguns metros. Seus olhos focalizaram as criaturas, que pareciam não se abalar com o que estava acontecendo, e se aproximou um pouco mais da entrada.

Olhou rapidamente para trás, e viu que o trio já não estava mais ali, o que facilitaria bastante o seu trabalho. Voltou-se para a magia que estava preparando para fazer. Respirou fundo, e com a mão livre, ela tentou erguer toda a água encanada, fazendo-a sair pelas rachaduras recém-abertas.

Em segundos, água jorrava como uma cortina, que os mantinham do outro lado. Com um movimento de seu báculo, o líquido se aproximou dela, e pareceram cercá-la contra a passagem.

- Aero! – gritou.

As correntes de ar a sua volta se uniram ao redor dela, esfriando, e logo em seguida correu para a semiesfera de água recém-criada. Não demorou a enrijecer, transformando-o em gelo, que parecia brilhar como cristal à luz do sol que banhava a cidade.

- Isso deve segurá-los por algum tempo. – murmurou para si e correu para o centro, onde todos deviam estar lutando.

Na praça central, o trio de portadores enfrentava com dificuldade para afastá-los da área residencial de Radiant Garden. Riku apenas tentava abrir caminho até os amigos, enquanto Sora e Kairi eram cercados aos poucos. Já Leon e Yuffie pareciam ir para o lado contrário, que daria para o castelo adiante.

O báculo de Eva sumiu, dando lugar gunblade e avançou.

Mas com um número tão pequeno de pessoas em ação dificultava bastante diminuir o número de seres naquela área. Além do cansaço, que já os dominava quase por completo.

Sons de motores se aproximaram, e em minutos, uma Gummi Ship se fez invisível.

- Aquela não é a Triplet dos sobrinhos de Donald? – Sora questionou em meio a gritos. – Eles não estavam escoltando Lilian e Zack até Yen Sid?

- Ah não! – Riku disse sem querer acreditar. – Aquela garota ainda vai se matar por causa de sua teimosia.

O casal acabou por pular da nave, e com a magia "Aero" da moça, a queda foi amortecida. O rapaz vinha com uma espada comum, dada pelos irmãos pato.

Lilian logo abriu espaço entre os inimigos próximos, dizimando-os com a magia de fogo. Ela focou Sora com o olhar, e era perceptível que esta lhe lançava um olhar de alívio para ele.

Quando a área estava mais limpa, o grupo se aglomerou no centro da praça, com a aparência cansada evidente em seus rostos.

- Lilian... O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Riku perguntou. – Você não devia estar com Yen Sid?

- Eu vi caos, e a cidade destruída. – ela se adiantou logo em dizer, num tom preocupado. – Lilith está aqui. E ela me aguarda...

Não houve mais tempo para o término do diálogo. O chão estremeceu, atraindo a atenção de todos. O piso em mosaico explodiu ao centro, atirando todos para longe, juntamente com concreto e com flores que foram arrancadas.

Da fenda formada surgiu uma enorme criatura. Diferente dos outros já enfrentados, este possuía uma armadura transparente, onde se era possível ver as entranhas da coisa.

- Aquilo definitivamente é nojento. – Lilian comentou ao fazer uma cara de desgosto.

Porém, as palavras da moça foram engolidas quando o que parecia ser uma lança surgia em uma de suas mãos. Não tardou para que ele avançasse em direção ao grupo, fazendo-os recuar e se dispersar pela praça.

Um grito fino, seguindo de soluços que formavam um choro. O som foi ouvido por todos, vindo da direção de uma ruela que levava ao bairro residencial daquele mundo. Uma criança estava parada ali, provavelmente se perdera dos pais em meio ao tumulto do ataque.

Por infortúnio do grupo, o enorme unsoul voltou a sua atenção para a dona do grito. Ignorando todos ali, ele caminhou em direção a ela.

- Fire! – Eva gritou ao conjurar o seu báculo rapidamente.

Pouco a frente da criatura, uma enorme parede de chamas surgiu. Ela parou e emitiu um som que parecia ser um urro de raiva.

- Tirem-na daqui! – a moça de cabelos róseos gritou para o grupo.

Leon acenou para Yuffie, que assentiu e correu em direção à pequena intrusa na luta. A ninja sumiu com ela pela ruela bem na hora que o paredão foi apagado quando o unsoul socou o chão bem no centro da magia.

Sora e Riku correram para atingi-lo, mas a armadura transparente repeliram ambas as keyblades ao momento do toque. Suas armas sumiram após os rapazes as soltarem, devido às vibrações sofridas pelo impacto.

- Essa coisa tem que ter um ponto fraco... – Kairi falou, enquanto procurava por alguma coisa da qual pudessem tirar vantagem.

Lilian tentou focalizá-la melhor, contudo, com o estrondo partido da criatura segundos depois, os seus pensamentos foram cessados. Das pernas do unsoul surgiram mais criaturas menores, que se posicionavam no caminho, formando uma fileira para encará-los de frente.

- Riku e Kairi, - Zack chamou a atenção deles ao analisar a situação em que foram colocados. – cuidem das criaturas pelas laterais. Eva e Leon darão cobertura a vocês. Lil e eu abriremos caminho em direção ao maior ali e daremos cobertura ao Sora, que irá enfrentá-lo.

- Mas e se não funcionar? – Lilian questionou olhando para o grupo.

- Nós temos que tentar! Mirar apenas nela não será a solução.

Todos assentiram apreensivos.

Ao sinal do rapaz loiro, Kairi avançou pela esquerda, enquanto Riku atacaria pelo flanco direito. Lilian, juntamente com Zack, avançou pela frente e utilizou da magia para mobilizá-los, enquanto o outro brandia sua espada com maestria para detê-los. Sora saltou sobre eles e avançou mais uma vez contra a criatura enorme.

Porém, o tempo se passava e nenhum dos esforços parecia surtir efeito. Mais unsouls surgiam e os cercavam direção à ruela, por onde Yuffie sumira minutos atrás, que dava para a área residencial.

Lilian tentava constantemente se manter firme com o uso da magia. Sentia suas forças quase esgotando, contudo, não daria brecha para que o namorado percebesse o seu cansaço.

E foi nesse momento que algo mais adiante lhe chamou a atenção.

Próximo aos portões gradeados, que dariam em uma escadaria e levaria para o pátio à frente do castelo, que outrora pertencera a Ansem, the Wise, estava à pessoa que a esperava. Lilith sorria marotamente de maneira infantil para a cena.

A moça de cabelos castanhos olhou com mais cautela, e não havia mais ninguém lá. Mas sentia que sua réplica ainda estava naquele lugar, e continuava a esperar por ela.

"_Vamos minha amada, eu ainda espero por ti_". A voz familiar da morena soou em sua mente. Precisava encontrá-la e colocar um ponto final naquilo.

Lilian, dessa vez, abriu caminho por entre os unsouls menores e correu em direção aos portões. Era a maneira mais rápida de alcançar a outra.

- Lil! – ouviu Zack gritar em algum lugar mais atrás, porém, não dera ouvidos.

A moça apenas continuou a correr. Alcançara a passagem com certa dificuldade, pois atravessara o fogo cruzado entre Riku, com o auxílio de Eva, e as criaturas. Também percebera que o rapaz de cabelos prateados gritara pelo seu nome.

Quando conseguiu atravessar as grades, eles se fecharam, selando-as por ambos os lados. Aparentemente, Lilith não queria ser interrompida do seu pequeno encontro com a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

Subiu a escadaria com certa apreensão. Tentava não hesitar, nem olhar para trás, por mais que a tentação fosse bastante grande. E naquele momento de subida simplesmente pareceu infinito. A garota pensava em como derrotá-la, visto que sua keyblade havia sido quebrada e estava começando a ficar cansada para conjurar magia por mais tempo.

Mentalmente, ela agradecera ao alcançar o último degrau. Havia um pátio menor circular, e mais adiante outro lance de degraus. E lá no topo da segunda escadaria, de costas para Lilian, contemplando a enorme construção, estava a sua réplica de cabelos negros como a escuridão. Lilith.

No primeiro momento, a outra não parecia ter sentido a presença da recém-chegada. Apenas olhava de maneira sonhadora para o castelo, como se esperasse algo. Porém, aquele momento não durara muito, pois calmamente, a morena se virou para encarar aquela quem tanto queria ver.

Ela abriu um sorriso grande e infantil e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

- Você veio! – exclamou com alegria.

Lilian apenas apontou a mão para ela, exibindo um semblante sério, fazendo a outra parar de correr para encará-la. Lilith sabia perfeitamente o que a reação da outra significava, e seu sorriso infantil sumiu, dando lugar a um sarcástico.

- Não mudou nada, hein? Pelo visto ainda não aprendeu que tudo isso e aquilo – apontou para algum lugar atrás da moça de cabelos castanhos, que sabia exatamente onde era. – é em vão? Olha Lilian, eu sabia que você era uma adversária até que um tanto razoável, mas não sabia que era tão burra.

- Fire! – e uma esfera de fogo foi lançada pela jovem.

A morena apenas saltou para desviar, e recuou um pouco. Ajeitou os cabelos negros e olhou com incredulidade para a garota. Colocou a mão no peito teatralmente, e riu de maneira cínica.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Vai tentar me enfrentar sem um intermediário? – ela perguntou como se não acreditasse naquele ato. – Se deseja tanto morrer, minha querida, era só pedir, pois isso eu farei com prazer!

E na mão direita de Lilith, sua keyblade negra, Destati, apareceu, agora diferente de antes, os detalhes azul de outrora se transformaram em roxo e seus dentes parecendo espinhos, seu cabo parecia menos redondo, e também era adornado por espinhos, mas que não parecia atingi-la.

Lilian apenas se limitou a ajeitar postura, e esperou a primeira investida da outra, que não tardou a vir. A única coisa que a moça conseguiu fazer foi desviar saltando para trás e atacando logo em seguida com uma magia de gelo. A outra apenas lançou um feitiço de fogo, que se chocou com a cor azulada do gelo, que evaporou.

A morena avançou de novo, e sem chance de desviar para trás, a moça de cabelos castanhos rolou para os lados e se postou próximo a escadaria por onde Lilith havia descido. A jovem olhou de relance para trás e percebeu que o jeito seria subir para o pátio maior.

- Ah, então você quer brincar, minha amada? – a outra perguntou com um sorriso maroto brincando na face, quando via a garota correr escada acima.

Lilian, ao alcançar o pátio, olhou rapidamente em volta para ver o que poderia usar em seu favor. Nada. Aquilo parecia uma decepção. Porém, não se deixaria abalar, e nem se deixaria morrer ali pelas mãos de sua réplica.

Virou-se para ela, que já havia lhe alcançado e com a Destati em punho. Mais uma vez, a sua adversária avançou, e a moça precisou desviar novamente. A garota não reagia para um contra-ataque devido às severas investidas da outra.

Após alguns minutos naqueles ataques sem reações da jovem, ela viu uma pequena brecha na defesa da morena. Quando Lilith avançou mais uma vez, a garota de cabelos castanhos se limitou a saltar para trás e atacar antes que houvesse reação por parte da jovem de cabelos negros.

- Thunder! – ela gritou apontando para cima, e abaixando sua mão logo em seguida, como se puxasse algo dos céus.

Automaticamente, uma chuva de raios atingiu a morena quando ela pretendia avançar mais uma vez, deixando-a atordoada por uns poucos segundos. Lilian correu e investiu contra a garota, que deixou cair a sua keyblade e caiu para trás com o peso do corpo da moça.

Sem esperar que a outra pudesse se dar conta, a jovem de cabelos castanhos se preparava para bater na réplica. Porém, esta se recuperou rapidamente e a chutou na altura da barriga, atirando-a para longe. Levantou-se e a Destati apareceu mais uma vez em suas mãos. Nos olhos era possível ver chamas de fúria.

- A brincadeira acabou. – Lilith disse entredentes.

Avançou contra Lilian, que sem tempo de reagir, foi chutada para longe mais uma vez. Contudo, ela caiu pela escadaria, parando quando chegou ao pátio menor. Sentiu um gosto desagradável de ferro na boca, além de alguma parte de seus cabelos estarem molhados e sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto, sem falar na dor lancinante da queda.

Não houve tempo para se levantar ou qualquer outra coisa, pois quando se deu conta, a morena estava sobre si mais uma vez. Os joelhos dela posicionados quase na altura dos joelhos, dessa vez. A keyblade havia sumido, e suas mãos estavam sobre o seu rosto, que expressava cansaço e sangrando.

- Sabe Lilian, essa cor é tão bonita em você. – a morena comentou divertida, passando os dedos pelo filete de sangue que escorria por sua testa em direção à bochecha.

Lilith não se importava com a sua "amada" se debatendo o tempo todo para se livrar dela. Apenas pensou em seu último encontro com ela, no Awakening. Os lábios tão rosados e chamativos que sempre sonhara em tê-los para si, que agora estavam sujos com aquele sangue que ela tanto tinha prazer em vê-lo. Aproximou o seu rosto daquele vermelho escarlate e o lambeu vagarosamente, apreciando o sabor metálico e seus lábios subiam pelo queixo com o seu destino traçado.

Contudo, sentiu-se empurrada para os lados. Quando se dera conta, percebeu que Lilian havia lhe dado uma joelhada bem na barriga, e a tirara dali.

A garota de cabelos castanhos se levantara, dando alguns passos para trás. Passou as costas da mão na boca, para limpar o sangue. A morena podia perceber que havia uma aura diferente ali. Uma aura prateada misturada a um azul quase branco.

- Chega. – a moça disse, olhando a réplica. – Chega desses seus joguinhos.

- O que vai fazer, tola? Sabemos bem que a resultado disso não mudará.

- Eu não diria isso se fosse você.

E com um sorriso enviesado surgindo em seus lábios, Lilian liberou mais parte de sua energia, formando uma névoa sobre si, da mesma coloração em que Lilith vira a sua aura. A jovem puxara com força o pingente de lua, que brilhava intensamente, em seu cordão. Levantou sua mão, e toda a névoa fora sugada. Quando nada mais restou, uma luz branca surgiu em volta do braço da garota.

A claridade cessou, e para o espanto da morena, o que havia surgido na mão da outra era algo que ela poderia julgar ser impossível. Uma lâmina longa, de cor prateada, enquanto o cabo era circular, num tom de azul claro, da mesma cor que o que se julgava ser os dentes da arma, que se fechavam quase numa maneira circular, simbolizando uma lua crescente. A keychain que pendia na corrente era o pingente que a moça carregava.

- Impossível... – Lilith falou, com a voz quase morrendo.

Lilian não deu atenção e aproveitou a chance para avançar. A outra, mesmo em choque, conjurou a Destati a tempo de defender o golpe.

Sem chances para descanso ou qualquer tipo de pensamento, as duas lutavam, com o som de metal se chocando no ar. A garota de cabelos castanhos apenas sabia que tinha que acabar ali. Mesmo com a sua nova keyblade, ela não iria aguentar mais por tanto tempo. Já não tinha mais tanta energia.

A morena percebera que a outra estava para enfraquecer, e aproveitou a chance de um contra-ataque. Porém, sua investida fora defendida, e percebeu que a outra sorria enviesada. Estranhou no primeiro momento, quando Lilian apontou a mão para ela.

- Isso acaba aqui! – a moça falou, para em seguida gritar. – Blizzaga!

E com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam, Lilian fez que o chão ao seu redor congelasse, enquanto o cabo da Destati virava gelo, assim como os dedos de Lilith que a seguravam.

A jovem de cabelos negros arregalou os olhos ao perceber que estava acontecendo. Com um grito que misturava terror e frustração, ela soltou a keyblade negra, que sumiu antes de tocar o chão, que assumira um tom azulado. Balbuciou alguma coisa, e chamas negras a consumiram.

Quando Lilian olhou em volta, percebeu que estava sozinha. Focou a sua nova arma e não deixou de sorrir levemente com aquilo. Em seguida, a visão escureceu e nada mais sentiu.

Zack ainda estava espantado pelo sumiço da namorada. Ele sabia bem que ela havia ido ao encontro de Lilith. E precisava ajudá-la. Não deixaria que nada acontecesse a garota, não depois de suas keyblades terem sido destroçadas.

Teria corrido atrás dela, contudo, os unsouls menores o impediram. Reprimiu um xingamento ao perceber que teria que deixar Lilian por contra própria naquele momento. Virou-se e percebeu que Sora parecia recuar perante a criatura enorme. Àquela altura, Leon estava revezando entre a guarda de Kairi e do garoto de cabelos espetados.

Riku tentava de todo o jeito detê-los, mesmo que o número não parecesse diminuir. Quase se encontrava cercado, quando Eva atirou num grupo próximo, abrindo uma brecha para que este a alcançasse.

- Alguma ideia de mestre? – a moça não pôde deixar de perguntar, com um sorriso irônico na face.

- Infelizmente não. – o rapaz respondeu numa falsa decepção, enquanto nocauteava mais dois unsouls. – Porém, me ajude a abrir caminho até os outros.

A outra assentiu, sem olhá-lo.

Conjurou o próprio báculo mais uma vez, livrando-se dos inimigos e abrindo caminho por entre os outros um pouco adiante com a ajuda do portador de cabelos prateados.

Quando os alcançou, o báculo da moça sumiu, e empunhando a gunblade, atirou em algumas criaturas menores, e recuando da fúria do maior.

- Não quero preocupá-los... Mas precisamos mudar a tática! – Riku comentou, ainda mantendo os olhos nos inimigos, com a keyblade ainda em punho.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar, um estrondo foi ouvido mais adiante, vindo um pouco além da entrada de Radiant Garden.

Eva olhou abismada. A barreira que havia feito se rompera. Virou-se para o grupo, com um olhar temeroso. Sua arma sumiu, dando lugar mais uma vez ao seu báculo.

- Afastem-se. – ela ordenou com calma, tentando não olhá-los. – Quando eu mandar, Riku e Sora, vocês devem atacá-lo – e apontou para a criatura maior. – em direções opostas. Sejam rápidos!

- O que diabos vo... – o rapaz de cabelos prateados começou, mas a outra o cortou imediatamente.

- Sem me amolar, ok? Agora vão logo!

Sem ninguém questioná-la, todos se afastaram, deixando a moça de cabelos róseos em frente ao unsoul maior.

Fechou os olhos e balbuciou algumas palavras, antes de cravar o báculo com força no piso, fazendo-o estremecer e rachando parte do mosaico que ainda restava ao redor. Abriu os olhos e focalizou o inimigo. Estendeu os braços para frente, mirando o chão, e levantou as mãos, como se tentasse levantar algo pesado.

O que sobrava do piso se desprendeu e foi erguido por quase um metro, fazendo flores, pedras e areia se espalhar para os lados.

A jovem de cabelos róseos sentiu o braço esquerdo estremecer um pouco, sem falar em dois dos dedos, que pareciam queimar intensamente. Talvez não saísse como planejava. Precisaria improvisar e ganhar tempo para os outros.

Levou as mãos ao báculo, deixando a energia fluir e canalizar para o seu intermediário.

- Firaga!

Uma cortina de fogo se espalhou ao redor, queimando tudo o que se encontrava ao redor.

Kairi se postou diante do grupo afastado para formar uma barreira com a keyblade, ou eles seriam queimados vivos.

Não sabia se era alguma reação ao que aconteceu ou algum pressentimento, mas Zack sentira o pingente em formato de sol queimar a pele sob a camiseta. Tentou ignorar a dor para acompanhar Riku e Sora em mais uma investida contra o unsoul.

A armadura transparente havia trincado com o aquecimento repentino do local, e pela rachadura expelia a mesma fumaça negra que Eva e o rapaz de cabelos prateados viram sair do olho da criatura em Halloween Town.

A moça de cabelos róseos, ao se levantar, fez aparecer a sua gunblade. Olhou de relance para os dedos, e percebia que dois deles ainda brilhavam, queimando aquela região, devido à magia. Quando percebeu a aproximação dos outros, ela ignorou sua mão e voltou a focar no inimigo mais uma vez, principalmente na rachadura que havia em sua estrutura.

- Precisamos de um golpe certeiro ali. – ela disse ao apontar para a fenda quando os rapazes se aproximaram. – Basta que eu o distraia e vocês o atacam.

Eva não esperou pela aprovação deles e avançou conta o unsoul, saltando para atacá-lo. Contudo, ele defendeu o ataque dela, repelindo-o para longe, fazendo com que esta batesse as costas com força em uma das paredes de uma casa.

A criatura estava preparada para uma investida contra a moça, mas os dois portadores se apressaram para defendê-la, enquanto Zack se preparava para avançar contra as costas da coisa.

Porém, o unsoul pareceu prever a ação do loiro, visto que ele havia se virado a tempo de lançá-lo para longe.

Quando caiu num baque surdo contra o chão, o rapaz sentiu mais uma vez o pingente do sol queimar em sua pele sob a camiseta. Aquilo já estava ficando insuportável. E sabia que uma das principais causas era o estado em que Lilian se encontrava.

Tentando não pensar naquilo, ele se pôs de pé mais uma vez, vendo os outros tentando combater o inimigo, mesmo que fosse em vão, pois ele não cedia. Queria poder, ao menos, achar uma maneira de acabar com aquilo. Contudo, a dor já não ajudava mais para que pudesse pensar em algo.

Pegou o pingente em formato de sol e o puxou, segurando em sua mão fechada. E uma energia diferente de antes percorreu a sua pele. Soltou a espada normal que empunhava e caminhou até o unsoul.

Uma aura alaranjada o encobriu. A mão que segurava o pingente se cobriu em chamas que nem parecia afetar o olhar determinado do rapaz loiro. Quando o fogo cessou, Zack empunhava uma arma cujo cabo era vermelho e possuía a guarda circular, com alguns espinhos laterais, lembrando o sol. A lâmina era de um tom alaranjado, possuindo três dentes na lateral direita, representando aos raios solares. O pingente de antes agora pendia em uma corrente que estava presa ao cabo.

O garoto brandiu a nova keyblade e atacou.

O unsoul se preparava para repeli-lo, quando Sora chamou a sua atenção e avançando com a Kingdom Key.

Por um movimento de sorte, Zack conseguira dar um corte diagonal na criatura, que pareceu ficar furioso e tentou avançar contra todos ao seu redor. Eva e Riku se juntaram ao portador de cabelos espetados e atacando por ambas as direções.

A moça de cabelos róseos se afastou e mirou com cuidado a rachadura, puxando o gatilho em seguida. A bala bateu de raspão, mas um vulto cravou a própria arma na fenda.

O loiro tentava afundar a lâmina da arma nas entranhas do unsoul. Olhou de relance para ele, antes de gritar.

- Firaga!

A criatura explodiu de dentro para fora, arremessando todos ao redor junto aos cacos da armadura transparente.

Zack se chocou contra o chão num baque surdo, caindo desacordado e a keyblade sumindo, com o pingente em formato de sol tomando o lugar da arma. Sora, Kairi e Leon haviam sido lançados contra o que restava d piso em mosaico. Eva bateu com força as costas em uma parede, enquanto Riku caíra semiconsciente há alguns metros.

Quando se levantou, Kairi fora amparar Zack, e com a ajuda de Leon, ela iria levá-lo para ser cuidado. Sora correu para o amigo de cabelos prateados, que não parecia se levantar. A moça de cabelos róseos foi até o portador e visualizou uma poça de sangue próxima ao rapaz de cabelos prateados. Ele respirava com dificuldade e aparentemente um dos cacos havia acertado em cheio um pouco abaixo de onde ficava o coração.

Eva tentou levantá-lo com a ajuda do rapaz de cabelos espetados, e apoiando um dos braços dele sobre o ombro dela. Riku levantou a cabeça, tentando falar alguma coisa.

- Cale a boca. – ela disse tentando ignorar o sangue que escorria de sua camisa. – Isso só vai...

- Lilian...! – ele disse com dificuldade.

A moça, por um instante, arqueou a sobrancelha, e olhou ao redor mais uma vez. A jovem de cabelos castanhos não estava ali. Podia se lembrar de vê-la saindo às pressas pelos portões brancos da praça.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Sora, que pareceu perceber a mesma coisa que ela.

- Vai atrás dela. Eu cuidarei dele. – Eva falou apressada.

Ele assentiu e correu em direção aos portões, que estavam fechados. Com a keyblade, ele conseguiu arrombar as grades com o uso da magia. Subiu as escadas às pressas até chegar ao pátio menor, antes da segunda escadaria.

Lilian estava caída e desacordada, com o pingente de em formato de lua próximo a sua mão. O rapaz pegou o pequeno objeto e o visualizou rapidamente, antes de guarda-lo no bolso da calça e pegar a jovem no colo, levando-a para a área residencial, onde Aerith devia estar cuidando dos feridos.

Porém, com certeza Zack e ela teriam muito a explicar quando acordassem. Principalmente sobre os pingentes que possuíam, ganhados em Nárnia há algum tempo.


	6. Marcas

**Capítulo 6 – Marcas**

A casa de Aerith, na parte residencial de Radiant Garden, havia virado uma enfermaria, para dar suporte a todos os feridos do ataque recente.

O local estava tumultuado entre pessoas sendo atendidas e outros que corriam de um lado para o outro trazendo ervas e poções em mãos.

Kairi abriu a porta do recinto apressadamente, dando espaço para que Leon e Sora passassem, segurando os corpos de Zack e Lilian para colocá-los nas camas disponíveis. Por último, Eva apareceu carregando um Riku ensanguentado e quase inconsciente.

A moça de cabelos róseos colocou o corpo do rapaz sobre uma das últimas camas que ali havia, e olhou ao redor rapidamente.

- O-o que... Pretende... F-fazer? – ele perguntou buscando o ar com dificuldade.

- Fique quieto... – ela pediu.

Andou até um armário onde havia todos os itens que os voluntários ali usavam para ajudar a tratar dos feridos mais rapidamente. Eva olhou tudo o que tinha naquele lugar, e acabou por pegar um líquido amarelado e algumas folhas de uma das ervas que ali tinha.

- O q-que v-vai faz-zer? – Riku perguntou, quando percebeu que ela se aproximava?

- Eu já disse para ficar quieto! Pretende se matar?

- E-estou bem... E n-não se pr-preocupe... Não pretendo m-morrer... – ele disse sorrindo ironicamente.

- Ah, desisto! Agora, se não for pedir muito, já que você está bem, tire a sua camisa. – a moça disse tentando não perder a paciência.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados arqueou a sobrancelha para ela, que estava molhando as folhas com o líquido recém-adquirido.

- Aposto q-que... Vo-você quer... Me ver... Sem camisa... – ele comentou risonho, atraindo um olhar furioso da moça de cabelos róseos.

- Eu devia ter deixado você morrer! – ela esbravejou para o rapaz.

Logo em seguida, Eva tratou de respirar fundo para não perder a calma. Ajudou Riku a tirar a camisa ensanguentada, visualizando o buraco por onde o sangue jorrava. Deixou as folhas na mesa cabeceira ao lado da cama e levou seus dedos ao lugar atingido.

Seus dedos percorreram com delicadeza a pele dele, sentindo a textura lisa do peito que subia e descia com a respiração ofegante. Quando tocou na região machucada, ela percebeu algo cravado ali, provavelmente um dos cacos transparentes que compunha a armadura do unsoul.

Sem pestanejar, Eva tentou puxar o objeto perfurante com cuidado, para que não piorasse o estado do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Em resposta, a moça percebeu que ele tentava de tudo para não gritar de dor.

Quando retirou o objeto, ela o jogou na mesa de cabeceira, e pegou um pano e tratou de molhá-lo no recipiente de água que havia sobre o móvel para levá-lo à região manchada de sangue. Limpou o ferimento o máximo que podia, para em seguida limpar as suas mãos, antes de voltar para as folhas que havia deixado ali.

- E-e então? O q-que... – o que o Riku iria dizer morreu com o grito de dor que ele soltara. – O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, sua bruxa?

Eva havia colocado as folhas umedecidas com o líquido amarelo sobre o buraco, e tinha apertado ao perceber o que ele iria falar.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu cinicamente, antes de voltar a falar. – Agora cale essa maldita boca antes que eu arranque a sua língua.

Então voltaram a ficar em silêncio. A moça de cabelos róseos voltou a pressionar as folhas, porém com mais calma. Riku percebeu que ela parecia alheia a ele enquanto balbuciava alguma coisa que ele não conseguia ouvir. Sentiu sua pele esquentar, mas nada que pudesse incomodá-lo.

Seus orbes esverdeados ficaram a encarando por algum tempo a concentração dela. Contudo, ela tirou as mãos de sua pele e se virou para algumas ataduras que também tinha ali.

Com cuidado, Eva desencostou o rapaz da cama o suficiente para poder enrolar a atadura em seu peito, e prendê-lo para que as folhas ficassem firmes contra a pele.

- Acho que isso deve servir para que não infeccione e cicatrize. – ela comentou sem encará-lo. – Em dois ou três dias estará novo. Agora descanse.

Quando se certificou de que Riku estava com a respiração estável e que seu ferimento não apresentaria mais complicações, a moça suspirou e se preparava para deixá-lo, quando ele segurou o seu pulso esquerdo.

- O que foi dessa vez... – sua voz morreu quando percebeu que ele olhava para a palma de sua mão.

- O que são essas marcas? – o rapaz questionou focando os dedos indicador e médio.

Eva não respondeu. Desviou os seus olhos dele, e seus pensamentos caíram _naquilo_. Voltou a encará-lo mais uma vez, e seus orbes azuis fitaram seriamente a expressão séria que Riku exibia. Puxou sua mão, e antes de se virar, ela disse entredentes:

- Não é da sua conta. – sem falar mais nada, ela o deixou ali sozinho.

Sem nada que pudesse fazer, o rapaz apenas se limitou a se aconchegar mais na cama. Deixou que seus olhos fechassem, até acabar dormindo.

Lilian sentia seu corpo dolorido. Dolorido o suficiente para que passasse vários minutos com os olhos ainda fechados. Quando já não se sentia mais com tanta dor, a garota se atreveu a abrir os olhos, e acabou por visualizar a imagem difusa de um teto com tons azulados e com várias sombras.

Esperou mais um pouco para que a visão entrasse em foco e pudesse perceber que estava deitada em algum lugar. Pelo cheiro de antisséptico, pensou em estar na enfermaria de Disney Castle...

Mas havia algo errado ali. Lembrava-se de ter deixado o reino de Mickey há alguns dias. E todos os acontecimentos posteriores vieram num clarão. A memória de estar na torre de Yen Sid. O ataque em Radiant Garden. Lilith. Seu pingente da lua.

Reuniu forças para levar a mão até o pescoço e sentir que a corrente não estava ali. Com esforço, a jovem se sentou e ignorou o corpo dolorido reclamar pelo esforço. Tentou-se colocar de pé, mesmo que ainda se sentisse um pouco tonta. Para evitar cair, apoiou-se na cama onde estava.

- Para onde pensa que vai? – questionou uma voz vinda de algum lugar do recinto.

O olhar de Lilian correu pelo lugar, e viu Riku deitado, com o peito enfaixado, encarando-a seriamente. Percebeu que aquele local era mesmo uma enfermaria, porém, não sabia de onde.

- Onde está o meu cordão? – ela perguntou tentando não soar muito nervosa.

- Ah, aquele com o pingente em formato de lua que vive no seu pescoço? – e o rapaz viu a garota assentir. – Sora deve saber. Foi ele quem te trouxe para cá.

- Trouxe para... Cá? Onde estamos?

- Na casa da Aerith. Isso aqui virou uma enfermaria para abrigar os feridos do ataque de ontem.

- E onde está Zack?

- Ali. – e Riku apontou para uma cama não muito distante de onde ela estava. – Agora me diga para onde pensa que vai?

Lilian não respondeu. Os orbes esmeraldinos dela estavam fitando o namorado adormecido. Pelo menos ele estava bem, e esperava que os outros também estivessem.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, voltando a encarar o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Acho que sou eu quem deveria perguntar o que aconteceu. – ele comentou, enquanto se acomodava melhor na cama. – Eu lembro apenas de ter visto você desaparecer pelos portões em direção ao castelo de que pertenceu a Ansem, the Wise. Contudo, ainda tínhamos um unsoul para enfrentar. Zack conseguiu convocar uma keyblade e pode-se dizer que ele derrotou aquela criatura. O pingente do sol que ele possui foi a chave para invocar a arma. Quando Sora te encontrou, você estava desmaiada e com o seu pingente da lua ao seu lado.

Lilian permaneceu em silêncio, pensativa. A batalha que travou com Lilith ainda era confusa, e nada parecia fazer sentido. Uma das únicas coisas que ainda lembrava era uma onda de energia que lhe abatera quando estava quase sendo subjugada.

Voltou a se deitar na cama e ficou encarando o teto por alguns minutos, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- O que acontecerá agora? – a garota questionou distraidamente.

Riku apenas se limitou a olhá-la, pensativo.

- Eu não sei. Não dá para se prever o próximo ataque. Acho que foi sorte tivermos pouquíssimas baixas, mesmo que tenhamos bastante feridos. Nossos aliados já devem estar informados sobre o novo inimigo, mas somos poucos para proteger tantos...

- Bem, pelo menos Zack e eu temos keyblades agora. – a jovem comentou esperançosa. – Não seremos mais um peso morto.

- Detesto quando você começa a se menosprezar, sabia?

E mais um momento de silêncio entre eles se instalou no lugar. Lilian ficou fitando um Zack adormecido por algum tempo, antes de ouvir um suspiro pesado.

- Está quase amanhecendo... – Riku comentou sem fazer caso, olhando o céu por uma janela não muito distante de sua cama. – Você deveria descansar um pouco Lil. Quando os outros chegarem, com certeza farão várias perguntas.

Ela apenas assentiu, mesmo sem saber se o outro viu ou não. A garota supôs pelo olhar vago e pensativo, sua mente com certeza devia estar em algum outro lugar longe dali.

Despediu-se do rapaz e se virou para dormir mais uma vez.

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde o ataque em Radiant Garden.

Muito dos feridos já estavam bem e recebiam alta. Zack já havia acordado, mesmo que ele não lembrasse muito bem sobre o dia do ataque, porém, tanto ele como Lilian ainda eram mantidos em repouso, por recomendação de Aerith.

Riku ainda tinha o peito enfaixado, mesmo que não sentisse mais dor ou incômodo. E também, o rapaz já não aguentava mais ficar deitado naquela cama. Ocasionalmente, Sora vinha visitá-lo e passava horas conversando com ele.

- E nada de você tirar isso, amigo? – o garoto de cabelos espetados questionou.

- Aparentemente não. – o outro respondeu com má vontade. – Já não vejo a hora daquela bruxa maldita tirar isso de mim! Eu vou matá-la!

- Ah, agora a tal Eva já ganhou outro apelido? – Sora perguntou marotamente.

- Você é o próximo da lista, sabia? – Riku disse tentando não se irritar. Porém, na tentativa de mudar de assunto e por uma questão de curiosidade. – Conseguiram descobrir alguma coisa?

O rapaz de cabelos prateados viu a expressão do amigo murchar. Ele suspirou pesadamente, antes de começar a falar.

- O rei não obteve progresso em sua biblioteca. Muito menos a gente aqui. Cid contatou todos os nossos amigos, mas eles não sabem de nada. – comentou pesaroso. – Estamos na estaca zero ainda.

- Já tentaram interrogar Eva?

- Ela? – Sora olhou para os lados, antes de continuar a falar. – Algum motivo para desconfiar?

- Ora, vamos, pense um pouco! Uma total desconhecida aparece do nada, nos salva em Disney Town e sabe perfeitamente sobre aquelas coisas. Fora que tem algo nela que me intriga...

- E o que seria?

- Quando ela fazia esse curativo em mim, eu pude ver símbolos estranhos em dois de seus dedos da mão esquerda. Tentei perguntá-la o que era, mas já deve saber que eu não consegui descobrir o que era.

- Alguma teoria?

- Infelizmente, não. Mas com certeza tem algo a ver com tudo isso. Se ela não fosse tão irritante... Aposto que eu descobriria o que significava aquilo.

- Significar o que? – a voz de Eva se fez audível próxima aos dois rapazes.

Riku olhou para Sora rapidamente, e o outro fez o mesmo. Ambos tinham uma expressão de surpresa, por ela ter aparecido ali do nada, e de nervosismo. O rapaz de cabelos prateados se virou para a moça de cabelos róseos, que esperava uma resposta deles.

- Vão me contar o que querem saber o significado? – questionou mais uma vez em tom sério.

- Não é nada de importante. – o primeiro falou, esperando convencer a jovem. – Apenas casualidades. Coisas de homem!

- Isso, coisas de homem! – Sora assentiu, concordando com o amigo.

Eva apenas se limitou a estreitar os olhos, fitando ambos, como se aquilo fosse ajudar a descobrir o que tanto tramavam aos cochichos. Bufou ao perceber que, por enquanto, eles não soltariam nada, então se virou para o moreno.

- Não se preocupem. Eu não irei demorar. Apenas vim retirar as ataduras do seu amigo retardado.

- Retardado? – Riku perguntou indignado, e olhou para o amigo buscando apoio, mas ele estava mais ocupando tentando não rir. – Com certeza vocês dois estão no topo da minha lista negra. – o rapaz disse derrotado.

A moça apenas bufou mais uma vez, enquanto seus dedos percorriam as ataduras dele. Desencostou-o da cama, e com cuidado, retirou as faixas e as folhas secas e quase murchas que ela havia colocado para cicatrizar a ferida dele.

O buraco havia se fechado, mas no lugar ficou uma marca, que fez Riku, ao olhá-la, gemer em desgosto.

- Já tem alta. Porém, você não pode sair por ai correndo, lutando ou fazendo enormes esforços.

- Que animador. – o outro respondeu sarcástico.

- Pensando bem, - Eva se virou para Sora. – treine bastante com ele. Talvez assim ele morra mais rápido e será um incômodo a menos.

- Com certeza você está no topo da minha lista... – e por impulso, Riku invocou a Way to the Dawn.

E como resposta, a moça fez aparecer a sua gunblade.

- PAREM COM ISSO! – a voz de Aerith soou na entrada da enfermaria, acompanhada de Leon.

Todos os cochichos morreram, e os olhares estavam voltados entre o casal e a florista, que olhava tudo abismada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou perplexa.

- Mal recebeu alta e já pensava em abrir o ferimento... – Eva tentou explicar, porém, foi cortado pelo outro.

- Você me queria morto!

- E ainda quero.

- Está vendo? Ela é impossível! – o rapaz berrou furioso para ela, que apenas se limitou a bufar.

- Eu peço que se retirem. – a florista pediu, ainda mantendo a voz calma, mesmo que sua expressão demonstrasse algo diferente: a mesma expressão assassina que Vaan possuíra por atacarem a High Wing. – Ainda temos pacientes que precisam de repouso! – e apontou para Lilian e Zack, que estavam olhando tudo atônitos.

Contudo, o garoto loiro pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos no recinto.

- Nós estamos bem melhores agora. Podemos ter alta também? – ele questionou, olhando para a namorada, na tentativa de aliviar a tensão no ambiente.

Entretanto, ninguém se pronunciou após o manifesto do rapaz.

Passos apressados invadiram a enfermaria. Huey, um dos trigêmeos, se apoiou nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. Ele olhou em volta e fitou a todos, pensando em como começaria a falar, até que seu olhar caiu em Sora.

- Cid... Ele precisa da gente lá na casa de Merlin. – pronunciou, por fim.

- E do que se trata? – Leon questionou.

- Não sei ao certo, mas parece que recebemos uma mensagem.

- De algum dos nossos aliados? – dessa vez, foi Riku quem se pronunciou.

- Aparentemente não. Mas ainda sim parece se tratar de um pedido de ajuda. Agora, se não se importam, Cid espera por vocês!

Todos assentiram, e seguiram o pato até o quartel general, que não ficava muito distante da residência de Aerith, ainda no setor residencial de Radiant Garden.

Lá, os olhos concentrados de Cid pareciam procurar alguma coisa na tela do computador em que usava. Além dele, Donald, Goofy e os outros dois irmãos patos estavam lá, esperando que o engenheiro desse alguma notícia sobre o que ele tanto pesquisava.

- Quem mandou a mensagem? – Sora logo perguntou ao entrar no recinto, aproximando-se do mago e do cavaleiro reais.

- Bem, eu ainda estou tentando localizar as coordenadas. Mas com certeza será uma longa viagem. – Cid informou sem olhá-lo.

- O que diz na mensagem? – o garoto de cabelos espetados questionou para Donald, que lia algo num papel.

- Apenas um pedido de ajuda para proteger algo a ver com a essência da humildade...

- A essência do quê? – Eva se manifestou com um olhar surpreso. Andou até o pato, que lhe entregou o pedido. – Então nós temos que ir.

- Você sabe algo a respeito disso? – o mago perguntou.

- É uma longa história. Mas com certeza não podemos perder isso aqui...

- Achei! – o piloto mais velho pronunciou, atraindo os olhares sobre si. – Aparentemente é um lugar chamado... – e estreitou os olhos para tentar entender bem se era aquilo que estava lendo no monitor. – Ilha Maui.

Dessa vez, foi Donald quem gelou a menção do nome. Engoliu em seco e esperava que aquilo não tivesse a ver com o que estava pensando.

- Algum problema? – Goofy perguntou para o amigo, que estava pálido.

- Não é nada. Apenas... – e sua frase morreu no ar quando percebeu alguns dos olhares sobre si. – Quem irá?

- Eu vou. – Riku pronunciou.

- Você não vai. – Aerith o repreendeu. – Ainda precisa se curar 100%.

- Então eu irei! – Lilian falou em bom tom para que todos ouvissem.

- Também irei com ela. – disse Zack.

- Não mesmo! – o rapaz de cabelos prateados voltou a falar. – Assim que estiverem bons, vocês serão despachados para Yen Sid.

- Quietos! – dessa vez, foi Leon quem se pronunciou. – Lilian e Zack, vocês não irão. Os dois têm ordens restritas para voltarem a Mysterious Tower. Riku, nós dois sabemos que você não está totalmente curado. Sora, você vai. Goofy, Donald e os seus três sobrinhos irão.

- Beleza! – Huey se manifestou, cumprimentando os irmãos animadamente.

- Prometemos não decepcionar, tio Donald. – Louie disse ansioso.

- Espera ai! – Dewey falou, chamando a atenção de todos. – A Triplet não vai caber todo mundo. Nem a Fantasia. E mesmo que coubesse, não creio que alguma delas aguente tanto tempo numa viagem longa sem pausas para abastecimento. Como iremos?

- A High Wing. – Cid respondeu sem fazer caso. – Louie, você é o mais próximo do Vaan, então você terá que convencê-lo a pegá-la emprestada.

- Ele não vai? – indagou Dewey?

- Não. Eu não posso ficar andando de canto a canto pelo universo quando tenho muito trabalho a fazer aqui. – o mecânico comentou. – Além do mais, Vaan irá levar Lilian e Zack até Yen Sid...

- O QUÊ? – o irmão de verde questionou perplexo. – Eu não quero morrer! Sabe muito bem que ele não deixará nem que respiremos naquela nave sem ele por perto para nos vigiar!

- Então só lhe desejo boa sorte. – o loiro falou. – Se conseguirem logo, vocês partirão amanhã cedo.

- Não, não e NÃO! – Vaan continuou berrando furioso no hangar de naves em Radiant Garden.

- Mas porque não? – Louie perguntava, enquanto seguia o piloto, que andava constantemente de um lado para o outro do lugar.

- Ora, o meu filho não vai para canto nenhum sem mim por perto. – o outro explicou como se fosse algo óbvio. – Sabe o trabalho que deu para tê-la? Sabe o trabalho maior ainda ter que consertá-la quando foi totalmente dizimada em Twilight Town no ano passado?

- O tio Donald disse que não foi dizimada. Só se chocou contra a parede, teve metade da lataria amassada e a maior parte do sistema de motores principais morreu. Não foi tão ruim assim.

- Claro que foi! Levei semanas para deixar a lataria novinha em folha.

- Por favor, Vaan! Quem pilotará sou eu. Prometo não deixar nenhum dos meus irmãos chegarem perto da cabine.

- Ah Vaan, entrega logo a nave para o garoto. – Zack disse bufando, ao ver toda aquela discussão.

Após a reunião que todos tiveram na casa de Merlin, Louie pediu para que o rapaz o acompanhasse, já que, se tivesse que morrer, queria uma testemunha.

- Claro que não, Zack!

- É só por alguns dias. – Louie pediu suplicante.

- O suficiente para coisas horríveis acontecer com ele! – o piloto esbravejou.

O pato de verde olhava de um para o outro. Vaan estava de costas, e caminhava rumo a High Wing. Quando olhou para Zack, o rapaz só deu de ombros, sinalizando de que não saberia o que fazer para ajudá-lo.

- Você pode ficar com a Triplet enquanto eu levo a sua High Wing! – Louie gritou, fazendo o piloto loiro parar e se virar para encará-lo. – É uma troca. A Triplet pela High Wing. Se qualquer coisa acontecer ao seu... Filho... Você pode fazer o que quiser com a minha.

Vaan o encarou de cima a baixo, estreitando os olhos. Por fim, relaxou os ombros e suspirou pesadamente.

- Pode pegá-la. – ele disse, contudo, antes que o pato se animasse, continuou. – Mas se ela tiver um mísero arranhão, eu vou matá-lo.

- Valeu! Prometo cuidar dela com a minha vida!

- Quando partirão?

- Amanhã cedo.

- Bem, estejam todos aqui na hora e eu te entregarei a High Wing. Irei prepará-la esta noite para partir.

O pato assentiu e se despediu do piloto. Juntou-se a Zack e caminhou em direção à casa de Merlin mais uma vez, onde o seu tio e os outros estariam esperando.

No dia seguinte, o grupo que iria para Ilha Maui já esperava no hangar das naves. Porém, Louie não estava lá, e Vaan se recusava a entregar a nave para quem quer que fosse.

Lilian os observava de longe, com um olhar perdido.

- Não pensa em se esconder dentro da nave, né? – Zack questionou ao aparecer ali, atrás dela.

- Talvez... – ela respondeu num suspiro. – Na verdade, eu não pretendo fazer nada. Por alguma razão, algo me diz para ficar, pois algo vai acontecer.

- Teve algum daqueles sonhos de novo? – o rapaz perguntou preocupado, abraçando-a.

- Não ainda. Mas não deve ser nada. – a moça se virou e deu um meio sorriso.

Aquilo seria o suficiente, por enquanto, para não preocupá-lo.

Próxima a enorme nave vermelha, Sora se despedia de Kairi. Goofy apenas trocava as últimas palavras com o Donald e seus dois sobrinhos, já que o irmão de verde estava atrasado. Riku apenas olhava para tudo um pouco alheio.

Quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados percebeu que seu amigo se aproximava, ele deu um meio sorriso.

- E ai cara, não vai se despedir de mim? – o garoto de cabelos castanhos questionou.

- Sora, você não vai querer que eu dê um beijinho de despedida em você, né? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Mas e a garota suicida? Ou como você a chama agora. Bruxa maldita. – e precisou prender o riso quando pronunciou o apelido. – Ela não está aqui.

Riku olhou em volta e percebeu que era verdade. Desde ontem à noite, Eva estava sumida. Não saberia se viria se despedir do grupo, tampouco se importava se ela apareceria ou não por ali.

- Ninguém te merece. – ele bufou, por fim.

O que quer que Sora fosse falar para rebater a frase do amigo morreu. Louie chegou apressado ao hangar, desculpando-se constantemente pelo atraso.

- Não vá sumir. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados disse. – Nem morrer.

- Ora Riku, que imagem você tem de mim? – o moreno perguntou falsamente ofendido.

- Um inconsequente. – o outro respondeu com uma risada.

Cumprimentou o amigo com um rápido aperto de mão, e o viu se distanciar para embarcar na High Wing.

- Se cuida, velho amigo. – ele disse, antes de se virar para deixar o hangar, enquanto seus amigos partiam de Radiant Garden.

A enorme nave vermelha não teve problemas na decolagem. Louie conseguiu estabilizá-la facilmente e tentou se lembrar das aulas que tivera com Vaan. Em minutos, com as coordenadas estabelecidas no painel de comando, já estavam no espaço e com o máximo de velocidade que conseguia em rumo ao novo mundo.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas o pato de verde decidiu colocar a High Wing em piloto automático, enquanto ficara um pouco pensativo, antes de adormecer.

Porém, um alarme vindo do painel o acordou, e ele percebeu que já estavam chegando. Por quantas horas havia dormido? Não importava, apenas tinha a preocupação de pousar em segurança.

A primeira vista que tivera fora da enorme ilha, com o mar a sua volta, e algo que parecia ser um vulcão em seu centro. A floresta cobria a maior parte, o que ficaria difícil escolher o lugar de pouso, principalmente com o porte da nave. Contudo, uma clareira havia na parte sudoeste da ilha, onde também podia se ver um píer e algumas construções sofisticadas de madeira.

Exceto a pequena turbulência ao entrar na órbita daquele mundo, que atraiu a atenção dos outros para a cabine, o pouso fora tranquilo. Louie se permitiu esboçar um sorriso satisfeito.

- O que faremos agora? – Sora questionou olhando de Donald para Goofy.

- Vamos resolver logo isso aqui. – o mago real falou abrindo a rampa de desembarque.

- Você sabe qual é o problema dele? – o moreno perguntou para os outros, que deram de ombros como resposta.

O grupo deixou a nave e observou a clareira. Apenas a floresta ao redor, o som do mar não muito distante, e com certeza uma das trilhas que havia ali levaria eles até o píer que viram de cima.

- Pra que lado nós vamos, tio? – Dewey perguntou.

- Bem...

Porém, um barulho veio dos arbustos. O grupo ficou em alerta. Donald conjurou o seu cajado, assim como o sobrinho de azul. Goofy fez seu escudo aparecer, enquanto Sora empunhava a keyblade. Huey e Louie sacaram suas espadas e ficaram apostos.

Eles decidiram averiguar a origem do som, adentrando pelas árvores. Mas o mesmo barulho de antes se repetiu, fazendo-os virar para encarar o autor daquele som. Ninguém.

- Só eu acho que isso vai terminar mal? – Sora perguntou tenso.

- Eu não acho. – Huey falou mais sério do que o normal, tentando não soar nervoso. – Eu tenho certeza.

O irmão de vermelho apontou para uma horda de patos que usavam saiotes, alguns com máscaras, enquanto outros tinham a cara pintada, e possuíam lanças na mão.

- Corram! – a voz do pato de azul soou.

O grupo se separou e começou a correr em várias direções. Porém, era inútil. Havia vários patos ali, e não foi difícil para que se encontrassem cercados.

Não tiveram tempo para lutar, pois um a um foi caindo desmaiado no chão. Sora já se preparava para convocar a keyblade mais uma vez se não tivesse visto um dos patos lançar um dardo em sua direção.

O rapaz sentiu-se sonolento, e seus sentidos já lhe deixavam. Sem forças, o moreno caiu ao lado de seus amigos, e tudo ficou escuro.

Riku, horas depois da partida de Sora e dos outros, havia decidido dar uma volta. Já não aguentava mais ficar na casa de Merlin.

Pensou sobre a conversa com o amigo que tivera hoje cedo. Eva realmente não havia aparecido naquele dia. Não que estivesse preocupado, mas ela era suspeita demais, e precisava descobrir algo.

E seguir aquela linha de desconfiança com certeza poderia enlouquecê-lo. Além, claro, da vontade de se livrar dela de alguma forma.

Já passava pela praça central, que já estava sendo reconstruída, quando encontrou a moça de cabelos róseos caminhando aparentemente sem rumo. Provavelmente ela deveria estar pensando. Mas aquilo não importava. Ele precisava descobrir algo sobre ela.

Eva estava tão distraída que nem percebera a aproximação de Riku, tampouco quando ele lhe dirigira a palavra. Apenas quando ele se atrevera a tocá-la foi que a garota passou a encará-lo.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou asperamente.

- Calma, eu não vou fazer nada. – o rapaz disse mostrando as mãos, em uma forma de redenção.

Ela apenas estreitou os olhos encarando, tentando descobrir se havia algo por detrás daquele encontro casual. Por fim, acabou suspirando e deu as costas para ele, voltando a andar. Contudo, ele a segurou pelo ombro, que a fez se virar com incredulidade.

- Porque diabos não diz logo o que você quer?

- Ora, eu só queria fazer uma pergunta e...

- O que quer que seja a resposta é "não é da sua conta"! Agora, se não quiser uma bala enfiada no seu traseiro, cai fora. – a moça tentava não perder a paciência, mas sabia que naquela situação não seria fácil.

- Porque fica tão irritadinha assim? É sempre tão impossível!

- Ah não. Isso é só quando você tenta dar uma de galante barato. – ela disse com sarcasmo.

- Olha aqui, sua bruxa maldita...

O que quer que Riku fosse falar havia morrido. Seu olhar se desviou dela para Cid, que passava apressadamente em direção ao castelo de Ansem.

Ignorando a pequena discussão de segundos atrás, o rapaz tratou de seguir o engenheiro, que parecia alheio aos dois ali.

- O que foi? – Eva perguntou, com um olhar correndo entre os dois.

- Tem alguma coisa errada.

E sem dar explicações, o rapaz de cabelos prateados começou a seguir Cid, com Eva em seu encalço, a passos apressados.

- Algum problema? – ele se atreveu a perguntar, chamando atenção do outro, que parou de andar e se virou para fitá-lo.

- Problema? Ah, todos! – o outro respondeu com sarcasmo e nervosismo.

- O que houve?

- Eu espero estar enganado, mas recebi uma mensagem de Kevin Flynn.

- O cara que criou a Grade?

- Esse mesmo. – assentiu e continuou. – Porém, alguém no outro terminal teve a brilhante ideia de abrir o outro terminal para lá. E isso foi o suficiente para derrubar uma boa parte do nosso sistema operacional.

- COMO É QUE É? – Riku questionou perplexo. – E Tron? CLU?

- Ah, não sei se havia contado a você, mas muita coisa aconteceu lá. Porém, eu não tenho tempo. Preciso recuperar o nosso sistema antes que possa perder tudo e ficar sem comunicação. – Cid avisou, virando-se para enfrentar o labirinto que daria no subterrâneo do castelo, onde ficava o computador central, assim como a passagem que levava a Space Paranoids.

- O que está acontecendo? – Eva perguntou confusa.

- Longa história, mas ainda estamos em maus lençóis. – o rapaz explicou.

Sem questionamentos, os dois seguiram o loiro pelos corredores.

Ao chegarem, Cid correu para o computador central, que rodava vários arquivos do sistema operacional.

- Me mande para lá. – Riku falou com determinação, postando-se em frente ao scanner.

- Enlouqueceu? Sozinho você não vai durar muito.

- Então eu vou com ele. – a moça de cabelos róseos interveio.

- Você fica! – o rapaz rebateu.

- Quieto os dois. Vocês irão lá, então. – o loiro disse, ainda sem olhá-los. – Mas tomem cuidado. Não terão comunicação com o mundo externo, a não ser que cheguem à porta que os traz de volta para este terminal. E vocês só terão oito horas, antes que ambos os terminais fechem e os dois e seja lá mais quem entrou fiquem presos.

- O que aconteceu lá, afinal? – Eva perguntou mais uma vez, e olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, mas ele negou com um aceno.

- Procurem por Kevin Flynn. Ele contará o que aconteceu. – Cid disse, e olhou para eles rapidamente. – Estejam preparados.

O engenheiro apertou Enter, e o scanner se iluminou, lançando dois feixes de luz branco-azulados em direção aos outros dois.

Para eles, o tempo pareceu parar pelo que parecia uma eternidade, e ao mesmo tempo quase que por um piscar de olhos. Em seguida, sentiram seus corpos sendo puxados para frente força e rapidez. Porém, tão rápido quanto começou, aquele processo terminou, jogando os dois para uma sala similar onde eles estavam antes.

O ambiente parecia mais escuro, o que dificultava a visão deles. Ao se acostumarem, Riku percebeu que havia um computador desligado e aquele lugar não possuía uma réplica do scanner.

- Onde estamos? – a moça de cabelos róseos perguntou olhando e tateando tudo em volta.

- No terminal de entrada de Radiant Garden. – ele respondeu. – Nós temos que achar Kevin Flynn e sair daqui. Temos apenas oito horas.

Ela assentiu, e não questionou segui-lo.

Ao saírem, eles se depararam com uma rua e altos prédios em volta, em sua maioria com luzes de neon beirando entre branco e azul claro, iluminando-os.

O rapaz acenou para que a moça o seguisse, porém, não foram longe, pois ele vira algo os espiar.

- Ei, você ai! – falou em bom tom, para chamar a atenção do outro, que pareceu ficar assustado por ter sido visto. – Nós precisamos de uma informação. Gosta...

Contudo, quem estava ali começou a correr, sem dar atenção aos chamados de Riku, que não sabia o que acontecia. Mas não precisou muito tempo para descobrir, pois um holofote iluminou a dupla. Olharam para cima, e ele olhou para a parceira.

- Corra!

E Eva começou a correr em direção contrária ao outro, porém, não conseguira ir longe, pois o chão ao seu redor se afundou, isolando-a na plataforma recém-formada, deixando a moça sem opções para correr. Olhou para os lados, e percebeu que o mesmo acontecera com o rapaz, que parecia se pensar se era arriscado ou não para pular.

Uma espécie de arco, com um formato mais retangular, com luzes em neon em tons alaranjados, que diferenciava com os prédios daquele lugar, diminuía a intensidade da iluminação. Sobre uma plataforma, encontravam-se duas sentinelas, cada um segurando o que parecia ser uma lança, que usavam máscaras. Suas roupas negras eram iluminadas pela mesma cor de neon que o arco.

Cada um deles segurou Riku e Eva com força, que olhavam sem entender. O rapaz tentou dialogar, mas uma das sentinelas se pronunciou com sua voz computadorizada.

- Estes programas não tem disco. São mais alguns extraviados.

- Extraviado? – o rapaz de cabelos prateados questionou sem entender. – Mas nós só queremos...

Entretanto, foi inútil tentar discutir, pois as sentinelas os colocaram sobre pequenas plataformas, que se iluminaram em azul, prendendo-os, junto com outras pessoas, ou como eles haviam chamado: outros programas. Em seguida, cada um dos guardas se postou em cada um dos lados da plataforma, e o que parecia ser um casulo os segurava ali, deixando apenas sua cabeça a mostra.

- Ok, senhor esperto, o que você sugere fazer? – Eva perguntou num sussurro, olhando de relance para o parceiro ao lado.

- Eu ainda estou pensando, mas acho que o melhor a fazer é esperar e ver aonde eles irão nos levar. – ele respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Estamos mortos. – ela comentou para si com desgosto.

Porém, eles não percorrem muito, pois logo o arco pousou de novo. As sentinelas deixaram os seus casulos para "recepcionar" o prisioneiro. Dessa vez, apenas uma pessoa, e os guardas falaram o mesmo de antes, e o outro rebatia dizendo não ser um programa, atraindo os olhares da dupla que apenas observava tudo, subira e fora presa ao lado de Riku.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados observou o lugar a volta. De frente havia um prédio de esquina, com os escritos "Flynn's" num letreiro apagado.

- Eva. – ele chamou a garota ao seu lado. – Flynn's... Nesse lugar fica o terminal de entrada do outro mundo. – e depois encarou o novo prisioneiro.

O arco deixou o chão mais uma vez, e o estranho observava tudo impressionado, soltando uma exclamação para si. Ele se virou para perguntar a um dos estranhos ali.

- O nome Kevin Flynn significa algo para você?

- Fique quieto se quiser viver. – o programa rebateu, deixando-o sem graça.

Um dos outros que estava ali também parecia sussurrar com medo algo como "Os jogos não..." o tempo todo.

- Qual o problema dele? – o estranho perguntou mais uma vez, porém, ninguém respondera dessa vez.

- Ei, você. – Riku o chamara, e o outro se virou para encará-lo. – Também estamos procurando Kevin Flynn. Quem é você?

Ele fitou os orbes esverdeados do rapaz, assustado, como se a menção daquele nome fosse algo inesperado.

- Espere ai... Eu é que pergunto... Quem é você?

- Eu sou Riku, e essa aqui do meu lado – apontou com a cabeça. – é Eva. Nós estamos aqui para atender a um chamado dele.

- Então vocês são do terminal do outro mundo que o meu pai mencionou.

- Seu pai?

- Eu sou Sam Flynn. Sabem para onde estão nos levando?

- Não faço ideia. Mas temos que achar um jeito de sair daqui.

Estava escuro. Era noite, e Lilian se encontrava em uma floresta, da qual não conhecia. Olhou em volta, para tentar ver alguma coisa na penumbra, mas apenas as árvores e alguns arbustos iluminados pela luz da lua que as folhas e galhos deixavam passar.

Sentia que aquele lugar lhe era familiar, de certa forma. Porém, nada via a sua mente naquele momento. Além disso, não se lembrava de como chegara ali.

Não muito distante, ela ouviu o que seria o trotar de um cavalo. Alguém estava ali. Caminhou com cuidado, para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, tentando ver se encontrava quem estava ali. Contudo, o som foi se distanciando, e tudo voltou a ficar em silêncio mais uma vez.

Andou mais um pouco, e dessa vez, ouviu mais trotes de cavalos. Havia mais pessoas ali do que a garota imaginara.

Entretanto, dessa vez, ela não precisou andar muito. Da mesma direção de onde viera o barulho, um som se destacou: o soar de uma trompa. Aquele som lhe era familiar, e se recordava onde ouvira.

Aquele som pertencia à trompa de Susana Pevensie.

E tudo ficou escuro mais uma vez.

Lilian acordou assustada. Olhou em volta, e estava num quarto improvisado para ela e Zack na casa de Aerith, em Radiant Garden. Virou-se para o lado e via o seu namorado dormindo.

- Zack, acorda! – ela o chamou num sussurro, tocando em seu ombro.

O rapaz não respondera, apenas se remexera na cama e resmungou alguma coisa que ela não entendera.

- Zack! – a garota o chamou mais uma vez, porém falando mais alto. – Nós temos que ir até Disney Castle.

Dessa vez, ele se virara, ainda sonolento, para encará-la.

- Vamos aonde? E pra que quer ir lá? – ele questionou com a voz embargada pelo sono.

- Nós precisamos voltar a Nárnia. Eu ouvi a trompa de Susana soando em meu sonho. Ela e os irmãos estão em perigo. – a jovem falou, e continuou em tom suplicante. – Por favor, temos que voltar lá!

- Lil, você já pensou na possibilidade de isso ser realmente apenas um sonho? – o loiro voltou a perguntar, com os olhos fechados, e a voz morrendo para se entregar ao sono mais uma vez.

- Zack, nenhum dos meus sonhos são apenas sonhos, e você sabe disso. – ela rebateu emburrada. – Mas se você não quer ir, eu irei sozinha!

Então, sem falar mais nada, Lilian se levantou, dirigindo-se até a saída. O rapaz abriu os olhos e encarou a moça. Ele não poderia deixar de resmungar. Não conseguiria deixá-la ir sozinha, então se apressou para sair da cama e acompanhá-la.

As ruas estavam desertas e sem ninguém, então seria fácil chegarem até o hangar de naves.

O local estava parcialmente escuro, exceto pelas luzes que vinha da Triplet. Lilian caminhou apressadamente até a nave, e já que a rampa de embarque estava aberta, ela se atreveu a subir.

- Vaan, eu preciso que você me faça um favor. – a jovem falou, atraindo o olhar assustado do piloto, que parecia distraído.

- Vai me sequestrar de novo e me fazer pilotar a nave até sabe-se lá onde?

- Não. – Zack interveio, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Nós só viemos pedir que nos leve a Disney Castle. É urgente. Prometemos não demorar muito!

- Ok, ok. Sem ameaças, sem queimar a nave, sem qualquer coisa do tipo. – Vaan comentou, virando-se para o painel de bordo. – Sentem-se, pois nós vamos com toda a velocidade.

A nave não demorou a deixar o hangar e ganhar os céus, até atingir a negritude do espaço. O piloto loiro tentou abrir um canal de comunicação com Radiant Garden, para relatar a sua viagem de última hora, porém, ele não conseguia contatar Cid ou qualquer outra pessoa.

- O que houve? – a jovem perguntou desviando o olhar dele para o comunicador.

- Não sei se o sistema de comunicação da Triplet está funcionando bem, mas não temos como avisar aos outros que saímos. – ele explicou. – Lilian, Zack. O que tiver de fazer façam rápido, não podemos demorar muito sem que deem a nossa falta.

Eles assentiram, e permaneceram em silêncio durante a viagem.

Ao avistarem Disney Castle, o casal trocou olhares apreensivos, apenas esperando o pouso para que pudessem ir ao encontro do outro mundo.

- Lembrem-se, - o piloto disse ao pousar. – não demorem. Continuarei tentando contatar Radiant Garden.

Assentiram mais uma vez, e a dupla deixou a nave. Com pressa, Lilian segurou a mão de Zack e começou a correr até o jardim, até alcançar o castelo e percorrer os corredores.

- Você lembra como chegar lá? – o rapaz perguntou.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu sem olhá-lo, tentando se concentrar no percurso.

A cada bifurcação, o casal parava e a moça analisava, antes de continuar a correr pela direção que a própria escolhia. Já havia se passado alguns minutos, porém não havia nem sinal daquela saleta por onde foram a Nárnia pela primeira vez.

Porém, eles pararam quando chegaram a uma região diferente do castelo. O corredor não possuía saída, e ao final, ele estava destruído. A luz da lua banhava aquele lugar, alheia a destruição daquela parte do lugar. Metros abaixo, a floresta aos redores do castelo continuava a balançar os galhos por causa da brisa que passava por aquela região.

- Estamos perdidos. – Zack comentou pesadamente.

- Não acha estranho? – Lilian questionou olhando o cenário, e andando até a beirada. – Essa parte está destruída e o rei nem reparou nisso. Será que devemos avisá-lo? – então voltou a olhar o rapaz.

- Lil, eu não sei... Mas não acha que devíamos...

O loiro se calou quando ouviu um ruído estranho. Olhou em volta e o corredor ainda estava vazio. Quando fitou o chão, percebeu que uma rachadura havia se formado na beirada. Ele encarou a namorada, que havia seguindo o olhar dele.

- Vamos embora daqui! – o garoto a chamou, segurando o braço dela para puxá-la para longe dali.

Mas não deu tempo. A rachadura aumentou, até que aquela parte se desprendesse do restante do corredor, levando Lilian e Zack a caírem para o que eles esperavam ser morte certa.

Numa tentativa frustrada de proteção, eles fecharam os olhos, e esperaram. Porém, quando caíram, eles apenas sentiram uma pequena dor pelo impacto com o chão arenoso e úmido.

A moça se atreveu a abrir um dos olhos, e percebeu que não estava mais em Disney Castle. Diferente de lá, o sol estava alto no céu. As ondas do mar vinham e quebravam ao chegar à areia, e a brisa trazia o cheiro da maresia até eles.

- Zack! – ela o chamou num misto de surpresa e felicidade.

- Morri, morri, morri... – ele dizia para si num sussurro, até que ouviu a garota o chamar. Atreveu-se a abrir os olhos para se deparar com uma visão diferente. – Não estamos mortos. – afirmou.

- É, eu sei, mas... Onde estamos? – ela perguntou confusa, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos da visão do mar.

- Não acha que é Nárnia?

A garota pareceu despertar do transe, e olhou em volta. Havia uma floresta não muito distante, porém, adiante havia o que parecia ser as ruínas de um castelo.

- Eu não sei.

- Bem, ali tem pegadas. Com certeza não estamos sozinhos. – Zack comentou. – Teremos que segui-las para saber de quem são.

- É... Não temos outra saída, né? – ela disse dando de ombros.

Sem mais o que discutir, eles seguiram as pegadas adiante, que entrava para a floresta, próxima a foz de um rio. Alguns metros depois, o casal já podia ver os resquícios do que antes eram paredes e escadas.

E então ouviram o ruído não muito além. Por instinto, Lilian levou a mão ao pescoço, e puxou o pingente em formato de lua, fazendo a sua nova keyblade aparecer. Ficou de guarda e continuou a andar com cautela, acenando para que o namorado a seguisse da mesma maneira.

Aproximou-se de um arbusto, e percebeu que os donos das pegadas na praia estavam ali. Percebeu que alguém se aproximava de onde estavam, e garota esperou já preparada para caso fosse atacada.

As folhas se mexeram, e alguém surgiu ao mesmo tempo em que a moça apontara a arma para o estranho.

- Lilian? – uma voz familiar a chamou.

- Ed?


	7. Mudanças

**Capítulo 7 – Mudanças**

Sora sentia o seu corpo completamente dolorido. Diversos sons distantes se faziam audíveis, como o bater dos tambores e uma canção que ele não conseguia entender a letra.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que, não muito longe, uma fogueira parecia crepitar, com as labaredas já alcançando uma grande altura, devido a constante alimentação da madeira. Olhou em volta e percebeu que Goofy, Donald e seus sobrinhos estavam amarrados, assim como ele.

Então a memória do que acontecera viera aos poucos em sua mente. Lembrara que fora capturado por nativos daquela ilha, e depois perdeu os sentidos. Não sabia onde estava, e o pior era o fato de não saber o que iria acontecer a ele e seus amigos.

- Ei, Donald! – o rapaz chamou o mago real num sussurro, tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros. – Acorda.

- Hum... – o pato resmungou, enquanto abria os olhos vagarosamente. – O que? Onde estamos? – ele perguntou se sobressaltando.

- Fica quieto, ou vai chamar a atenção deles. – repreendeu o outro, apontando com a cabeça para os dois patos que estavam de sentinela.

- O que acham que vão fazer com a gente? – Donald perguntou temeroso.

- Eu não sei, mas temos que acordar os outros e achar um jeito de cair fora daqui.

- Sabia que vir para cá era uma péssima ideia.

Contudo, já não tinha mais tempo para armar nada, pois os dois sentinelas abriram espaço para outro pato, maior e mais forte, que iria levar os prisioneiros. Sora sentiu seu corpo gelar, já que não saberia o que aconteceria ali.

O nativo pegou as cordas que amarravam os prisioneiros e os arrastaram para fora, jogando-os com força no chão em frente à fogueira. O rapaz olhou em volta e percebeu que todos os outros patos estavam reunidos, como num ritual, onde bradavam constantemente por alguma coisa. Ainda percorrendo o lugar com o olhar, ele viu um bloco trapézico, com uma escada levando ao topo, e lá estava uma enorme estátua enorme e cinzenta, que lembrava a um pato, com enfeites em ouro e safira, entre outras pedras menores.

Porém, o que mais chamara a atenção foi o fato de haver um pato com um olhar superior e sério direcionado a eles. E Sora conhecia aquele olhar. Donald já o exibira uma vez. Para o moreno era assustador a semelhança entre os dois.

- Oh amigos, estamos aqui reunidos – ele começou a falar com autoridade, justamente como o mago real costumava falar. – para punir estes estranhos que ousam ameaçar ao nosso grande espírito guardião – e apontou para a estátua atrás de si. – Shabuhm Shabuhm!

Os nativos bradaram e um deles se aproximou com uma tocha na mão, fazendo com que os prisioneiros tentassem se afastar, cercando-os contra a enorme fogueira.

- Pela ousadia, a sentença é a morte!

- Ei, espere... – Sora tentou se fazer audível, mas o olhar do outro não mudou.

- Maui! – Donald o chamou. – O que diabos você pensa que vai fazer?

Então todos os patos presentes fizeram silêncio. Eles olhavam do mago real para o líder deles, que olhou cuidadosamente para o outro que o chamara. Desceu as escadas e aproximou-se dos prisioneiros. Afastou o pato com a tocha, e continuou os encarando.

- Achei que nunca o veria novamente, meu irmão. – ele disse, já perdendo a pose séria, e desamarrando a corda que os prendia. – Há quanto tempo, hein?

E Donald apenas respondeu com tapa que dera em Maui. Este o olhou perplexo, e partiu pra cima do mago.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Eu é que pergunto seu idiota. Vai embora assim do nada e depois quer nos mandar para a morte. – o ex-prisioneiro argumentou mal-humorado.

- Esperem ai! – Sora falou chamando a atenção de todos. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois patos idênticos olharam para o rapaz, parando a briga que estavam travando. Perceberam que os nativos também olhavam com interesse para a confusão que se desenrolava ali.

- Sora, Goofy, meninos... – Donald se pronunciou primeiro. – Este aqui é um dos meus irmãos gêmeos mais novos, Maui Duck.

- Mallard! – Maui o cortou. – Agora é Mallard. Deixei esse sobrenome para trás quando deixei a Academia de Cavaleiros de Disney Castle.

- Espere! – Louie falou, chamando a atenção dos demais. – Você então é o famoso de tio Maui de quem a mamãe costumava falar?

- Sim, mas... – porém, ele pareceu entender alguma coisa. – Vocês são os trigêmeos da Della Thelma?

- Claro! Eu sou Huey, - falou o irmão de vermelho animado. – e esses são Dewey e Louie.

- E Maui, o termo seria "fugiu" e não "deixou" a Academia. – o mago real comentou, ignorando um pouco aquele momento familiar.

- Ok, ok. Eu sei que adoramos a família reunida, - Sora interrompeu o que qualquer um dos patos ali pudesse dizer, olhando os gêmeos, como se ainda tentasse entender algo ali. – mas nós temos que perguntar sobre um pedido de ajuda que chegou a Radiant Garden vindo desse lugar.

- Pedido de ajuda? – questionou Maui ao arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. E falava sobro algo a ver com proteger a essência da humildade, mesmo que a gente não saiba o que signifique. – Goofy comentou pesaroso.

O silêncio predominou nos minutos seguintes, quando o gêmeo mais novo pareceu pensativo. Abriu as bocas diversas vezes, mas nada dizia, pois voltava a pensar novamente.

Por fim, o pato acabou suspirando pesadamente, enquanto fitava o irmão e os sobrinhos.

- Com certeza eu não mandei essa mensagem, e creio que ninguém aqui o fez. – ele concluiu. – Porém, quem tiver feito isso queria muito atrair vocês até aqui e usá-los para capturar a terceira essência.

- Terceira essência? – Sora perguntou. – Mas o que diabos é isso? Primeiro a tal Eva, agora você – disse apontando para Maui. – e eu ainda continuo sem saber o que é isso!

- Eu explicarei tudo o que sei, mas não aqui. Venham.

O grupo caminhou por entre uma aldeia, antes de adentrarem numa tenda maior, e de cores exóticas. Dois nativos faziam a guarda do lugar, que Maui logo os mandou se retirarem para que ficasse de vigília no lado de fora.

O silêncio ainda predominou por mais alguns minutos, antes que o mago real pigarreasse, sinalizando para que o gêmeo começasse a falar. O outro suspirou pesadamente, como se pensasse no que iria dizer.

- Bem, irmão, acho que você deve esta se perguntando como eu vim parar aqui, certo?

- Se você não se importar de me contar como deixou a todos nós em Disney Castle, sim. – Donald assentiu, gesticulando para que ele começasse logo a falar.

- Após eu ter pegado uma nave emprestada do... – Maui começou a dizer, antes de ser interrompido.

- Roubada seria uma definição melhor.

- Você podia ter omitido essa parte, sabia? – disse o gêmeo a contragosto. Suspirou pensativo mais uma vez e voltou a falar. – Após ter deixado Disney Castle, eu vaguei pelo universo, em busca do que eu queria. Acabei parando aqui, e, sabe, não é ruim. Remoto e poucas chances de me encontrarem.

"Assumi aqui a profissão de detetive e mudei meu sobrenome para Mallard. Na época, eu soube que a estátua protetora dos muddrakes, que vocês viram há pouco, havia sido roubada. Nesse tempo, eu ganhei habilidades que nunca pensei que poderia ter. Quando recuperei a estátua de Shabum Shabum, esse mundo mudou de nome, e _ela_ me concedeu as estrelas."

- Quem é _ela_? – Sora questionou curioso.

- O nome dela é Stella. – Maui respondeu com um olhar perdido. – Há poucas semanas, ela deixou o domínio dos céus para atender aos chamados daqueles que precisavam. Entretanto, ela não voltou. Emboscada por quem quer que seja. Então deixei as estrelas para procurá-la, mas nem sinal dela. Me juntei aos muddrakes para partir em sua busca, porém, sem progresso.

O silêncio predominou por alguns minutos. A tensão podia ser sufocante, mas ninguém presente tinha a intenção de fazer qualquer coisa, por temer que aquilo pudesse piorar de alguma forma.

Contudo, Sora ainda tinha uma dúvida: se Maui não havia mandado o chamado para Radiant Garden... Quem havia sido? Nada em sua mente parecera achar a resposta para aquela pergunta.

- E essa tal de essência... O que é? – o moreno se atreveu a perguntar, sem encarar ninguém em específico.

- A essência simplesmente é algo que nos compõe. Não sei explicar ao certo, mas deve haver várias coisas que faz de nós o que somos. Uma delas é a humildade. E é esta essência que Stella possui.

- Acha que foi por isso que a pegaram? – Goofy perguntou.

- Talvez... Mas não vejo quem possa querer isso. – Maui disse com uma careta, como se aquela possibilidade não havia lhe passado antes. – Suspeitam de alguém?

- É um caso um pouco mais complicado. O rei Mickey e os outros estão investigando isso a fundo. – Donald comentou.

O outro apenas assentiu calado.

Ninguém mais falou nada, pois uma figura apressada adentrara no recinto. Um pato, com roupas de estilo tribal, iguais aos que os outros usavam na quase morte dos visitantes, olhou para o grupo, até localizar, com o olhar, o líder. Respirou fundo, antes de tomar a palavra.

- Nossas sentinelas próximas ao vulcão desapareceram.

- Algum sinal de onde eles foram parar ou do que aconteceu? – o gêmeo mais novo perguntou alarmado.

- Não, senhor. Devo mandar um grupo para averiguar?

- Não. Eu irei pessoalmente, mas coloquem todos em estado de alerta. Ainda é desconhecido com o que nós estamos lidando.

O subordinado assentiu, e se retirou às pressas.

Maui fechou os olhos, e levou uma de suas mãos às têmporas, massageando-as. Virou-se para o pato mais velho, com um olhar preocupado.

- Eu não enviei o pedido de ajuda, - ele começou. – mas eu peço agora por ajuda, Donald.

O mago o encarou, de maneira incerta. Por fim suspirou e olhou para os outros. Sora tomou a frente e pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Maui, e abriu um sorriso solidário para ele.

- Nós vamos achar a Stella, e vocês poderão voltar para as estrelas em paz.

- Então o que iremos fazer? – Dewey perguntou, olhando para todos no recinto.

- Iremos ao vulcão. Se as sentinelas que mandei para vigiar aquela área sumiram, então deve ter alguém lá no topo. – disse o mais novo. – Mas eu gostaria de me preparar antes de ir. Se me derem licença, por favor.

O grupo deixou a tenda, esperando do lado de fora.

Ninguém falou nada, apesar da leve tensão e do ar pensativo de Donald. Não precisaram esperar muito por Maui, que vestia roupas diferentes de antes. Usava uma camisa vermelha, com flores estampadas, e um boné azul. Olhou para o grupo e acenou para que o seguissem.

- Porque está usando essas roupas? – o mago questionou ao gêmeo mais novo.

- Ora, eu as usava antes. Fora que é muito brega sair por ai com aquelas penas e saiote.

Não tardaram a alcançar uma trilha na floresta que rodeava o vilarejo dos muddrakes. O caminho começava a ficar mais íngreme e quente. Em alguns lugares adiante, colunas de fumaças ganhavam o céu escuro.

Porém, os primeiros sinais de que havia algo errado surgiram próximo ao topo. Além do fato de tudo ficar mais quente, assim como a neblina que parecia aumentar a temperatura, eles ouviram ruídos estranhos.

O grupo se aproximou um pouco mais sorrateiro dessa vez, mesmo que o local não fosse a favor deles, visto que não havia locais para se esconderem e observarem. E mesmo se tivesse, a névoa quente não ajudaria em nada na visão.

- O que faremos? – Sora perguntou para Maui, que apenas tentava enxergar mais atentamente.

Um minuto de silêncio, antes que o gêmeo mais novo pudesse responder.

- Definitivamente há alguém aqui, e está fazendo algo em torno do vulcão. – ele comentou com um suspiro preocupado.

Ao terem uma melhor visão do topo, eles se deitaram sobre a areia arroxeada e observaram.

Uma figura se distinguia, segurando um cetro e recitando alguma coisa. Seu olhar parecia estar focado para os céus, enquanto a lava no vulcão parecia se agitar. Não tardou para que outros dois vultos aparecessem, e o grupo pôde ver dois patos, com roupas nativas dos muddrakes.

- Devem ser as duas sentinelas que desapareceram. – Maui ponderou, tentando olhar mais atentamente. – Mas não dá para ouvir o que está sendo recitado.

Então se atreveram a chegar mais próximos, mesmo que fosse arriscado. Protegeram um pouco a boca e o nariz, por causa da fumaça sulfúrica que provinha do magma. E assim eles tiveram uma visão melhor de quem estava ali.

Uma pata de cabelos e vestes negras segurava um báculo, apontando para cima, enquanto falava algo que eles ainda não conseguiam ouvir.

- Eu acho que a conheço de algum lugar. – Dewey falou, tentando olhar mais atentamente, assim como seus tios e irmãos.

- Vocês sabem quem é? – Sora perguntou num sussurro.

- Eu infelizmente sei. – Donald comentou, engolindo em seco, e olhou para o irmão, que assentiu como se confirmasse o que ele pensava.

- E eu também sei quem vocês são. – uma voz feminina, que entoava de maneira fria, disse atrás deles. – Stopga!

E eles não tiveram tempo para se virarem. Ficaram imóveis, ainda encarando o cenário adiante. A figura andou até ficar de frente para eles, olhando-os com um ar superior. Ao ver os irmãos gêmeos, ela sorriu enviesada.

- Vocês de novo. – ela comentou desgostosa. – Mas não se preocupem. Logo, logo eu me livrarei de vocês. Até lá... Sleep!

E em segundos, tudo escureceu para Sora e os outros.

Riku apenas olhava todo o lugar em volta, procurando algo que pudesse ajudá-lo numa fuga. Porém, o arco ganhava mais altitude, e não tardou para que ele se juntasse a outros, que rumavam para a mesma direção.

Ao se aproximarem do que parecia uma arena, o arco se preparava para pousar.

- Não reajam ainda. – o rapaz de cabelos prateados sussurrou para Eva e Sam.

A moça de cabelos róseos fez um muxoxo, apenas fitando o lugar adiante.

Ao pousarem, eles perceberam que três programas aguardavam. Dois deles estavam armados com o que pareciam lanças, enquanto o que estava no meio olhava por através de um capacete.

O programa do meio se aproximou, examinando cada um dos extraviados. Da direita para esquerda, ele começava a dizer alguma coisa da qual o trio não ouviu. Quando se aproximou de um, que anteriormente estava clamando "Os jogos não", ele falou "Jogos". O extraviado parecia entrar em desespero. Os dois guardas pegaram-no e pareciam escoltá-lo para algum lugar. Logo chegou a vez de Sam, que também havia sido "classificado" como jogos, assim como Riku e Eva, que não sabiam como reagir.

O trio se prepararia para uma possível fuga, quando o extraviado À frente de Sam se desvencilhou dos guardas e saiu correndo, talvez para fugir. Contudo, ele pediu para que fosse apagado, e se jogou no que parecia ser um poço, desintegrando-se.

- É nessa parte que eu digo que vamos morrer? – Eva questionou.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não respondeu, apenas engolindo em seco.

Sam foi escoltado até próximo ao poço, e tentou se soltar se não houvesse parado em uma plataforma, que se iluminou ao pisá-lo. Ele olhou para trás, porém, os outros dois sumiram rapidamente, pois o rapaz pisava sobre um elevador.

Riku foi o próximo. Não resistiu, apenas se limitou a olhar para Eva, que apenas olhava o que acontecia de maneira preocupada, o que ele podia dizer que era loucura vindo dela.

- Relaxa, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse a ela, tentando convencer mais a si do que a ela.

E a moça desapareceu de vista.

Ele respirou fundo, enquanto a plataforma descia mais ainda. Ao parar, ele estava em uma sala aparentemente vazia, com quatro casulos brancos, um em cada ponta do lugar, que se abriram quando pousou.

Quatro mulheres, vestidas de branco, pareciam despertar, e caminharam até ele. Riku não disse nada, enquanto olhava o que parecia ser um laser surgindo na ponta de um dos dedos indicadores de cada uma delas.

O rapaz não conseguiu evitar que elas rasgassem as suas roupas, que sumiram em seguida. Em sua pele começou a surgir um tecido preto, cobrindo-o do pescoço aos pés. Os programas se afastaram dele, pegando algo que parecia ser o peitoral de uma armadura. Elas encaixaram a peça em seu peito e em suas costas, e aos poucos, uma "armadura" foi se formando, com uma luz branco-azulada iluminando o que poderia ser sua silhueta de longe.

- Atenção, programa. – uma voz feminina, robótica, que não pertencia a nenhuma das mulheres presentes, soou, enquanto uma delas se dirigia a um compartimento circular, onde havia um disco. – Você receberá um disco de identificação. Tudo o que fizer ou aprender ficará impresso nesse disco. Se perder o disco ou se recusar a obedecer a um comando, estará sujeito a dissolução imediata.

- Bem estimulante. – o rapaz comentou sarcástico, quando sentiu algo ser encaixado em suas costas, e percebeu que sua visão ficara um pouco diferente por alguns segundos, e então, tudo parecia mais nítido.

- Imagem completa. Disco ativado e sincronizado. – disse uma das mulheres-programa para ele. – Prossiga aos jogos.

Depois disso, ninguém mais disse nada, e Riku apenas olhou para as vestes. Contudo, não tardou para que uma porta dupla abrisse, iluminando o local. Caminhou um pouco, antes de ser preso no que parecia ser uma caixa com uma das paredes transparente.

Pode visualizar, mesmo que de longe, Eva um pouco adiante. Seus cabelos não estavam mais róseos, parecendo ter mudado para uma cor entre o azul escuro e o preto. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, e parecia estar dentro de uma enorme arena.

Mais uma vez, uma voz feminina, robótica, soou.

- Todos os combatentes, preparem-se para a guerra de disco. – disse, com uma multidão agitando.

A caixa que o transportara ali parou em frente à outra, porém totalmente transparente. Sem escolhas, o rapaz pulou para lá, e tentou pensar rapidamente numa maneira de fugir dali. Contudo, um programa parecia estar a sua espera, em outra caixa, com apenas uma plataforma suspensa ligando-a.

Riku estendeu o braço, apenas se preparando, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu adversário retirava o disco que possuía em suas costas. O outro foi mais rápido, atirando o objeto em mãos contra o portador, que se desviou rapidamente pela direita.

Sua keyblade surgiu, e ele a lançou contra o adversário, que foi feito em pedaços. Porém, antes que pudesse aparecer outro combatente, a voz soou mais uma vez.

- Combatente 3, violação. Combatente 10, uso de arma não identificada. Combatente 8, uso de arma não identificada.

Ele olhou para os lados, e viu Eva de relance, com sua gunblade em punho. Mais abaixo, Sam tentava fugir, mas caíra em uma caixa maior, e a voz no alto-falante pronunciou.

- Iniciar rodada final. Combatente 3 contra Rinzler.

E não teve mais tempo de ver nada, pois as outras caixas foram recolhidas para uma parte mais alta da arena. Dois guardas vieram em sua direção, e o rapaz estava pronto para invocar a Way to the Dawn, quando eles foram feitos em pedaços.

- Nós temos que achar Sam e cair fora. – Eva pronunciou, com a arma em mão, e agora apontada para ele.

Riku assentiu, e percebeu que as roupas dela eram um pouco diferente das que ele usava, já que não possuía manga e uma luva protetora que lhe caía até os cotovelos.

Eles andaram apressadamente por alguns corredores, mas nada ali lhes pareciam ser uma saída ou alguma maneira de encontrar o terceiro humano. Entretanto, não tardou para que fossem emboscados.

- Dissolução imediata. – disse o guarda-chefe.

- Não. – interveio outra voz masculina, mas também robótica. – Eles irão para a Batalha de Luz.

A moça olhou de relance para o outro, que não sabia dizer o que se passava ali. Pelo menos não morreriam ainda, dando-lhes mais algum tempo para pensar em alguma maneira de fugir.

Mesmo a contragosto, eles embarcaram em um arco, que levava mais dois programas. Os outros pareciam apreensivos, mas não falaram nada com relação ao casal.

À frente, avistaram outra arena, onde se encontrava em uma depressão. As arquibancadas estavam cheias, e todos pareciam clamar por alguma coisa, que Riku vira quando olhara para o alto, onde um transporte se preparava para pousar. Olhou para Eva e sinalizou para que ela ficasse preparada para qualquer hostilidade que pudesse aparecer ali. Contudo, do transporte surgira Sam Flynn, escoltados por duas sentinelas.

O programa que vinha à frente apenas olhou para o público, antes de começar a falar.

- Saudações, programas! – e o público aplaudia animadamente. – Que grande evento temos diante de nós. Os boatos são reais. Temos de fato, entre nós, um usuário. – e apontou para Sam, o que atraiu várias vaias. – Então o que faremos? O que este usuário merece? – e virou-se para o rapaz. – Posso talvez sugerir o desafio da Grade?

Riku e Eva apenas ficavam olhando, cautelosos. Entre tantas pessoas ali seria difícil uma fuga, então o jeito seria esperar e não ser dissolvido.

- E quem seria o melhor para combater este oponente singular? – o programa questionou para o público. – Talvez alguém com experiência neste assunto. – e do transporte surgiu um homem cuja face estava coberta por um capacete. – O seu libertado! O seu ídolo! – e fogos já explodiam no céu, enquanto o público bradava mais excitado. – Seu líder e criador! Aquele que derrotou a tirania dos usuários há muitos ciclos...

O portador percebeu que o outro jovem olhou para o recém-chegado, e depois se virou para olhá-lo. O rapaz lançou um olhar duvidoso, que o outro apenas respondeu com um aceno negativo.

- CLU!

- Você quer jogar? – Sam perguntou, em bom tom, tentando parecer confiante. – Eu jogo.

O programa que apresentava pegou algo de um dos guardas para apresentar aos dois adiante, enquanto outro se aproximava do casal e de dois outros que estavam com eles, entregando-lhes pequenos bastões.

- O que fazemos com isso? – Eva perguntou num sussurro.

- Não faço ideia, mas talvez isso possa nos ajudar em alguma coisa. – Riku comentou apenas para ela.

Sam se virou para eles, enquanto CLU se afastava sozinho.

- Grade ativada. – a voz feminina robótica de antes anunciou. – Iniciar Batalha de Luz.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – a moça questionou, e se virou para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Riku?

- Acho que nosso problema maior são eles.

Ela e Sam seguiram o olhar para onde ele apontava. CLU correu e pulou, fazendo uma moto aparecer, e mais quatro o acompanhava, que ia velozmente em direção a eles. Afastaram-se por pouco do caminho traçado por eles.

- Você não tem chance usuário. – um programa falou.

- As motos deles são mais rápidas que as nossas. Use os níveis. - o outro disse, e ambos ativaram as suas motos e as pilotavam para longe.

A jovem de cabelos róseos, que naquele mundo adquirira um tom azulado, correu e ativou a sua moto, assim como o portador, que a seguia. Por último, Sam fez o mesmo. Logo o trio se juntou aos outros dois pilotos mais à frente.

Nas motos alaranjadas à frente surgiram feixes de luz na parte de trás, separando-se e tomando direções diferentes em seguida, e não tardou para que o mesmo processo se repetisse com as azuladas.

Nenhum dos três sabia bem o que fazer ali, até olharem para o subterrâneo, onde um dos programas foi emboscado pelo inimigo, e acabou se dissolvendo.

Eva conseguiu se desviar rapidamente de um feixe alaranjado, distanciando-se quando o piloto iria tentar derrubá-la. Sam, do outro lado, conseguiu dissolver uma das motos, dirigindo-se até o portador.

- Temos que acabar com um de cada vez. – o rapaz falou, e Riku assentiu.

- Vou falar com o outro. Dê suporte a Eva.

E logo os dois se distanciaram. Porém, o jovem de olhos esverdeados não tenha conseguido fazer muito, pois o outro programa fora lançado para longe, em sua direção, da qual ele precisou se desviar rapidamente para que não fosse atingido.

Sam, por outro lado, adentrou o subsolo, postando-se ao lado da moça, que o olhou de relance.

- Vamos ter que detê-los juntos. – ele disse. – É o único jeito.

Os dois olharam para cima, bem no momento em que uma moto alaranjada passava, cujo piloto logo os fitou. Ambos assentiram, e Eva tomou distância, enquanto o adversário seguia em direção de Flynn.

A moto se aproximou de Sam, que desviou para ir mais ao subsolo, enquanto o outro subia para a arena, antes de voltar a descer e ficar a frente do usuário. Contudo, o rapaz desviou, e quando o seu inimigo olhou para frente, a moça de cabelos róseos fechava caminho com um feixe, dissolvendo-o.

- Mais um ali. – e o rapaz apontou para outro que passava acima deles.

Os dois seguiram até saltarem para a arena, e Riku se juntou a eles. Eva reduziu a velocidade, e desviou da rota, deixando com que os dois rapazes dessem conta do inimigo adiante.

Contudo, a moto alaranjada, antes de dissolver, acabara caindo bem em frente ao portador, que não conseguiu desviar, e acabara capotando e soltando o próprio veículo, enquanto ela rodopiava por mais alguns metros, antes de virar um bastão.

Sam deu meia-volta, em direção ao objeto, enquanto a moça ia de encontro ao jovem. Diminuiu a velocidade e estendeu a mão para ele, que a pegou e se acomodou na garupa da moto, segurando sua cintura para não cair.

Ainda restavam dois adversários. Um deles fora ao subsolo, e o outro acabara derrubando Flynn, com a sua moto dissolvendo-se adiante. Eva se dirigiu a ele, para dar apoio, e tentou guiar o veículo com uma mão só, enquanto com a outra fazia sua gunblade materializar.

Contudo, antes que pudesse efetuar um disparo, um carro surgiu em meio à arena, postando-se ao lado de Sam. A porta se abriu e esperava que ele entrasse. O rapaz olhou para o casal de maneira apreensiva, e acenou para que eles o seguissem, antes que entrasse no veículo e este partisse.

- Falha no sistema. – a voz feminina de sempre soou. – Liberar Rinzler.

E foi a última coisa que o casal ouviu.

- Eva, eu não quero pressionar, nem nada... – Riku começou a falar para a moça, que se concentrava no carro à frente. – Mas tem três programas atrás da gente, onde dois deles parecem unsouls robotizados.

- Segura firme! – ela disse, e com uma só mão conduzindo a moto, a moça materializou a gunblade.

O carro dera conta de um, que ela pôde ver de relance a deformidade da criatura, e mirara para a esquerda, apenas esperando que o outro tivesse ao alcance. Não tardou para que disparasse duas balas, que atingiu o inimigo e ele se dissolveu não muito atrás.

O veículo maior atirara contra a parede da arena, abrindo caminho para fora do lugar. Do outro lado, um caminho disforme de pedra se seguia para além da Grade. Contudo, para a moto de luz de Eva, era terrível pilotar por ali, por causa da superfície áspera, enquanto a roda era extremamente livre de imperfeições.

- Invoque a sua keyblade e derreta todo o gelo que será deixado para trás. – a moça falou em bom tom para que o outro ouvisse.

- O que vai fazer?

- Cala a boca e faz logo! – gritou, e materializando o báculo logo em seguida.

Apontou para o trecho que separavam eles do carro, e o gelo começou a se estender a cada vez que eles avançavam, enquanto o rapaz tratava de usar magia de fogo para que derretesse e não deixassem rastros.

Continuaram a seguir por aquelas terras até atravessar um túnel e subirem por uma ladeira não muito larga, fazendo Eva ter que diminuir um pouco da velocidade para que a moto não derrapasse, até voltarem a seguir por uma trilha que não oferecesse mais tanto perigo.

Logo adentraram em uma passagem iluminada. A moça de cabelos róseos fez o báculo desaparecer ao perceber que a superfície era lisa o suficiente para que o gelo já não fizesse mais efeito, dando à moto uma impressão de derrapagem.

O carro parou à frente, e a jovem desacelerou e postou-se ao lado, esperando o que aconteceria a seguir. De lá saiu Sam e um programa feminino de aspecto jovial, de pele pálida e cabelos curtos e negros.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Riku, descendo da garupa.

- Eu sou Quorra. E quem são vocês?

- Eu sou Riku, e esta é Eva. Somos do terminal de Radiant Garden e viemos atender a um chamado de Kevin Flynn. – o rapaz falou.

- Então venham comigo. – a outra disse.

Os três a seguiram até uma plataforma, que se iluminou e subiu até parar em uma sala ampla, com o piso e teto branco, enquanto as paredes eram feitas de pedra escura. Havia uma mesa em um canto e uma passagem do outro lado. À frente tinha o que parecia ser uma janela, cuja vista dava para toda a extensão da Grade.

Contudo, o fato mais curioso foi de haver uma figura adiante, vestida de branco e com um disco cravado nas costas, sentado de costas para eles, como se meditasse. Os três usuários esperaram, a pedido de Quorra, que se dirigiu a ele.

- Quorra, eu sonhei com Tron – o homem falou calmamente, sem parecer notar a presença dos outros. – pela primeira vez em anos. – a programa se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e ele prosseguiu. – É um sinal. Um sinal, minha aprendiz, de uma alma cansada. Temo que algo acontecerá.

- Algo já aconteceu. – ela disse para ele, apoiando a mão no ombro dele. – Temos convidados.

Sam não conseguiu ficar parado, e caminhou em direção às duas figuras à frente, deixando Riku e Eva apenas observando.

- Não há convidados, querida. – ele disse quase que melancolicamente.

Quorra se levantou e, ao lado do homem, ficou de frente para os três, com um pequeno sorriso estampado. O outro se levantou, virando-se para ver do que ela falava, e o local foi iluminado, dando mais visão do lugar.

- Sam. – ele disse, como se não acreditasse. – Há quanto tempo. – e se aproximou do rapaz, que parecia sem reação. – Não faz ideia... Você está aqui! – mesmo hesitante, o homem o abraçou.

- Kevin Flynn. – Riku dissera num sussurro para Eva.

Kevin soltou o filho e se virou para os outros dois.

- Você... – e apontou para o jovem de cabelos prateados. – Amigo de Sora e de Cid. Terminal de Radiant Garden. Riku, não é?

- Sim, senhor. – ele assentiu. – E esta é Eva.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente. – a moça falou, acenando em cumprimento.

O velho voltou à atenção para o filho, admirando-o.

- Você cresceu. – afirmou.

- E você está...

- Velho. – ele completou, sem parecer ofendido com o adjetivo. – Mas como chegou aqui? E vocês? O que vieram fazer aqui?

- Alan veio me visitar. – Sam comentou.

- E nós recebemos uma mensagem sua. – Riku disse.

- Mensagem? – Kevin questionou.

- Sim. Alan a recebeu. – o outro interveio. – Achei seu escritório no porão do fliperama.

- Mensagem... – o homem repetiu para si, voltando a olhar os outros. – Ah...

- CLU os colocou na grade de moto de luz. – Quorra dissera, aproximando-se deles. – Eu intervi.

- O jantar será logo, e então poderemos conversar. – ele disse, e se virou para o casal. – Também estão convidados.

E Kevin se afastou, deixando o filho e os outros. O portador aproximou-se deles, ainda olhando para o velho, que parecia pensativo.

- Ele achou que nunca mais o veria. – Quorra dissera para Sam, que não sabia como reagir ao que acabara de ver.

O rapaz se virou para encarar o cômodo, e a programa começou a explicar sobre uma moto que havia ali. Contudo, os dois visitantes de Radiant Garden pareciam não prestar atenção.

Eva encarou a estante de livros, e passou os dedos, enquanto lia os títulos que havia. Logo se afastou um pouco pensativa, olhando de maneira alheia o ambiente, até fitar a mesa em que logo se sentariam para jantar.

- Algum problema? – Riku perguntara de repente.

- Nada. – ela se apressou em responder. – Apenas...

- Muita coisa em tão pouco tempo, não é?

- É por ai. – disse ao dar de ombros. – Mas há algo aqui... Diferente. – comentou por fim, e se virou para encarar todo o lugar.

- Defina diferente. – o rapaz pediu.

- Uma energia diferente das qual eu já pude sentir. – e a moça percebeu que ele iria questionar novamente, então mostrou as duas marcas que possuía nos dedos da mão esquerda. – Através delas, eu recebo vibrações de energia de cada coisa viva que possa existir ao redor. Elas diferem pelo nível de poder que está armazenado.

- Sério?

- Sim. Você emana uma energia tão poderosa quanto à da keyblade que possuí, assim como daquele seu amigo Sora.

- E nesse caso as vibrações são em que sentido?

- Não tenho muita certeza, mas com certeza é muito mais poderosa do que a arma que você carrega. – respondeu, de maneira pensativa.

Porém, a conversa acabara logo, pois foram chamados para jantar.

Todos se sentaram à mesa, e a refeição se deu, nos primeiros minutos, de forma silenciosa.

- Quantos anos você tem, Sam? – Quorra questionou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Deve ter uns 27. – apostou Kevin.

- Exato...

- E como vai Radiant Garden? – perguntou, virando-se para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. – Cid vai bem? E o sistema que montamos ainda funciona?

- Bem, depois de várias coisas e alguns ataques, até que está tudo bem. Cid ainda continua o mesmo de sempre, mantendo como novo tudo o que vocês fizeram: desde comunicação até segurança.

- Isso parece bem legal. – a programa falou com interesse, sorrindo para eles. – Gostaria muito de conhecer esse lugar.

A conversa continuou, onde as perguntas variavam entre sobre o que Sam fazia em seu mundo e sobre o sistema que regia Radiant Garden, com ocasionais comentários de Kevin sobre como aprimorá-lo ainda mais, e sobre naves gummis.

O silêncio se instalou quase ao final do jantar, quando o velho fitou o filho seriamente, e Quorra olhava de um para o outro de relance.

- Tenho certeza que vocês também têm perguntas. Principalmente você, Sam. – ele falou.

- Na verdade, só uma. – o outro respondeu, olhando o pai.

- Porque nunca voltei para casa. – Kevin afirmara, e se acomodou na cadeira. – Aquelas noites, quando eu ia ao escritório, como sei que deve saber, eu vinha para cá. Um humano no espaço digital. Complicado, mas também tinha você, a ENCOM... Não podia ficar sempre aqui. Precisava de parceiros.

- Tron e CLU. – Riku respondera.

- Exato. Mas é bem mais complicado do que isso. – ele disse, olhando para cada um dos visitantes. – Espero que escutem atentamente.

- Edmundo? – Lilian disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e abaixando a keyblade.

- Lil! – e o rapaz a abraçou com força. – É bom revê-la. – ele disse sorrindo, e se virou para o rapaz loiro atrás dela. – Olá Zack.

- Quem está ai, Ed? – a voz, que o casal identificou sendo de Pedro, soou.

- Temos outros visitantes. – o garoto disse se virando para os irmãos.

- Lilian! Zack! – a voz animada de Lúcia veio de trás do moreno, assim, como a pequena figura da caçula, que correu para abraçá-los.

Os outros dois mais velhos se juntaram ao quarteto, e os cumprimentaram. Logo deixaram os arbustos e caminharam pelo meio dos escombros que se fundiam a grama.

- Quem será que viveu aqui? – perguntou a irmã caçula olhando para a praia.

Susana, que caminhava perto dela, achara uma peça de ouro e a analisou.

- Acho que fomos nós.

Os outros se aproximaram para ver do que falavam, e os olhares caíram sobre a peça de ouro que a garota segurava na mão.

- Isso é meu. – Edmundo falou. – Do meu tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Qual tabuleiro? – Pedro perguntou.

- O que é xadrez? – Lilian perguntou num sussurro pra Zack, que apenas falou que explicaria depois.

- Eu não tinha exatamente um com peças de ouro em Finchley, não é? – o garoto mais novo continuou falando.

Lúcia, entretanto, olhava para outro lugar, e soltou uma exclamação, que chamou a atenção dos irmãos, e correu para um altar que havia, com quatro tablados de pedra em cima.

- Não estão vendo? – ela perguntou, e posicionou os irmãos cuidadosamente em frente ao tablado. – Imaginem as paredes, e as colunas ali – Lilian e Zack olharam para trás, tentando imaginar. – e o telhado fechado.

O casal deu um passo à frente e as keyblades surgiram em mãos. Imediatamente eles olharam para um ponto atrás dos irmãos e se deram conta de onde estavam.

- Cair Paravel! – exclamou Pedro.

Lilian e Zack se ajoelharam, com as armas cravadas no chão.

- Majestades... – pronunciaram, olhando para eles.

Eles se levantaram, e as keyblades sumiram. Os seis começaram a andar a procura de algum indício do que acontecera ali, mas nada parecia vir à mente.

Edmundo se ajoelhou ao lado de uma pedra e a analisou, olhando para o lado, em direção ao mar.

- Catapultas. – ele dissera, atraindo um olhar questionador do mais velho. – Isto não aconteceu por acaso. Cair Paravel foi atacado.

Pedro então acabou puxando alguns galhos de uma parede que ainda se mantinha em pé. O outro irmão fora ajudá-lo, assim como Zack, a empurrar, e por detrás se revelara uma porta de madeira antiga, da qual parecia sobreviver com as ações do tempo.

Porém, estava trancada. O rapaz loiro se adiantou e invocou a keyblade, quebrando a madeira o suficiente para que pudesse fazer a porta ceder e deslizar, abrindo passagem para eles.

O irmão mais velho tirara um canivete do bolso da calça e rasgara a barra da camisa branca, enrolando num graveto, virando-se para Lilian.

- Se você puder nos ajudar com o fogo, eu agradeceria. – ele dissera.

- Pra que fogo se podemos usar isto. – Edmundo dissera, retirando uma lanterna da bolsa.

- Podia ter falado um pouco antes. – Pedro repreendeu, mas sorrindo em seguida.

O garoto mais novo fora na frente, iluminando o caminho com o uso da lanterna, enquanto as três garotas seguiram atrás dele, e por último Zack e Pedro completavam a fila em que se seguia. Desceram algumas escadas, antes de pararem num salão redondo e amplo, com baús espalhados a frentes de estátuas.

- Não acredito. – o mais velho dissera. – Ainda está tudo aqui.

Cada um dos irmãos se dirigira a um baú, e abriu-os, revelando utensílios diversos. Lúcia pegara um vestido e o analisara.

- Eu era tão alta. – disse um pouco tristonha.

- Bem, você era mais velha antes. – Susana comentou.

- Velhos? O que aconteceu depois de partirmos? – Lilian perguntou.

- Nós ainda vivemos alguns anos aqui. – Edmundo começara. – Crescemos e reinamos juntos. Mas num dia em que saímos para caçar o Veado Branco, que aparecera em Nárnia, e acabamos voltando para o nosso mundo, voltando a ter as idades de quando entramos aqui da primeira vez.

Pedro parecia um pouco alheio, olhando um escudo coberto de poeira. Olhou para frente e caminhou até o baú que ainda não havia sido aberto.

- O que foi, Su? – Lúcia perguntou, vendo a irmã procurar por algo.

- Minha trompa não está aqui. – a outra respondeu. – Devo ter deixado na cela do cavalo, no dia que voltamos.

- Então não foram vocês. – a garota de cabelos castanhos cor de mel dissera pensativa, atraindo os olhares das irmãs. – Eu havia sonhado com Nárnia, e ouvi a trompa soar. Viemos para cá porque achei que estavam em perigo.

Pedro abriu o último baú, e mexeu em algumas coisas, tirando a espada que ganhara de lá, desembainhando-a e fitando sua lâmina.

- _Quando Aslam mostrar os seus dentes, o inverno conhecerá a sua morte._ – ele recitara.

- _Quando ele balançar sua juba, veremos a primavera._ – Lúcia completara em um tom triste. – Todos que conhecíamos... O Sr. Tumnus, os Castores... Todos se foram.

- Acho que está na hora de descobrirmos o que aconteceu. – o mais velho dissera.

- Mas não podemos sair por ai com nossas roupas molhadas e sujas de areia. – Susana disse.

- Que isso não seja um problema. – Edmundo comentou. – Tem roupas aqui. Algumas grandes, é claro. Mas tem que ter algo aqui pra gente.

Eles assentiram, e cada um dos irmãos pegou uma muda de roupas. A caçula entregou para Lilian um vestido que dissera ser da irmã mais velha e que deveria caber nela, e deu para Zack uma muda para que ele se trocasse também.

Em minutos, todos estavam prontos. Contudo, a moça de cabelos castanhos olhou para a saia do vestido, que era longa. Aproximou-se de Pedro e pediu o canivete dele emprestado. Pedindo desculpa para Susana, a moça rasgou a barra do vestido até os joelhos.

- Melhor para a mobilidade. – ela disse, entregando o canivete do mais velho. – Agora para onde vamos?

- Não sei. – Pedro respondeu. – Mas o melhor jeito é andar pelos bosques e vermos o que achamos por ai. Talvez haja alguém que possa nos contar o que aconteceu.

Os outros assentiram e deixaram as ruínas de Cair Paravel, voltando a seguir pela praia até a foz de um rio (que os irmãos disseram pertencer ao Rio Beruna). Caminharam um pouco até avistarem um bote.

- Quem serão eles? – Susana perguntou.

- Eu não sei, mas aquele cara ali precisa de ajuda. – Edmundo disse, apontando para um anão amarrado que estava prestes a ser jogado no rio.

A moça mais velha retirou uma flecha da aljava e a armou no arco adiantando-se na frente, atirando logo em seguida, que atingiu a madeira do barco. Os outros a acompanharam, e os irmãos desembainharam a espada e se prepararam.

- Soltem-no! – ela disse autoritariamente, já preparando outra flecha.

E assim eles fizeram, jogando o anão na água, fazendo os dois irmãos, acompanhados de Zack, correrem para resgatá-lo. Um deles pegara a besta e mirara para os garotos, mas Susana fora mais rápida, atirando outra flecha, que acertou no homem armado, fazendo-o cair do bote. O outro, por medo, também pulara.

Edmundo e Zack trouxera o bote para a margem, enquanto Pedro trazia o anão para junto da areia, enquanto as meninas se aproximavam deles. Lúcia pegou o seu punhal e soltara as cordas que o amarravam.

Depois que o anão tossiu a água pra fora e recuperou fôlego suficiente, ele olhou indignado para os irmãos.

- Soltem-no? – perguntou incrédulo fitando Susana. – É o melhor que conseguiu dizer?

- Um simples obrigado seria o suficiente. – ela retrucou ofendida.

- Eles estavam muito bem conseguindo me afogar sem a sua ajuda.

- Talvez devêssemos ter deixado. – Pedro disse.

- Porque estavam tentando te matar? – Lilian perguntara.

- São telmarinos. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – É o que eles fazem.

- Telmarinos? – Edmundo questionou olhando para o irmão. – Em Nárnia?

- Onde vocês estavam nos últimos anos? – o anão perguntou.

- É uma longa história. – Lúcia disse sem jeito.

Pedro olhara para a irmã mais velha, que lhe entregara a espada que ganhara, atraindo o olhar curioso da pequena criatura. Ele os olhou atentamente, como se não acreditassem no que via.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando. – disse como se não quisesse acredita. – São vocês? Os antigos reis e rainhas?

- Eu sou o Grande Rei Pedro, o Magnífico. – o mais velho se apresentara, estendendo a mão para o outro apertar.

- Podia te deixado só a primeira parte. – Susana comentara, e os outros riram.

- Provavelmente. – o anão respondera.

- Poderia ficar surpreso. – e o rapaz desembainhou a espada, apontando para o pequeno.

- Ah, você não quer fazer isso, garoto. – ele disse.

- Eu não. Ele. – e apontou para Edmundo.

E entregou a espada para o anão, que hesitara no primeiro momento, mas logo a pegara e quase a deixara cair no chão por causa do peso. Contudo, aquilo fora um truque, e logo ele atacou com ferocidade o garoto mais novo, que desviava, até ser acertado no olho com areia. Porém, logo ele se recompusera e se afastou, ficando de guarda.

Agora o choque entre os metais já eram constantes, com um sempre desviando quando podia do ataque do outro, até que Edmundo o desarmara e apontara a ponta da espada para ele. O anão não reagira surpreso demais pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Talvez aquela trompa tenha funcionado, afinal. – ele exclamou, olhando para todos ali presente.

- Qual trompa? – Susana questionou.

- A que o telmarino trouxe com ele. Achei que foi tolice demais quando ele a soprou. – comentou.

- Então foi isso. – Lilian comentou num sussurro. – Mas o que faremos então?

- Ora, vamos usar o barco e remar rio acima. – Pedro disse, andando até o bote e indicando para que as meninas subissem.

Por último, o irmão empurrara o barco para a água de novo, e subiu. Assumiu o remo e conduziu o transporte pelas águas entre duas barreiras.

A viagem fora silenciosa nos primeiros minutos. Lúcia olhava para as altas árvores que bloqueavam a maior parte dos raios solares.

- Como estão quietos. – disse para si, atraindo a atenção do anão.

- São árvores. O que esperava?

- Parecem cansadas. – ela disse.

- Pouco depois de partirem, os telmarinos invadiram e nos atacaram. Os sobreviventes se esconderam no bosque e as árvores desapareceram em um sono profundo da qual não acordaram. – ele explicou, e olhando para as margens ocasionalmente.

- Não entendo. – a caçula falou confusa. – Como Aslam permitiu que acontecesse?

- Aslam? – o outro repetiu incrédulo. – Nos abandonou ao mesmo tempo em que vocês.

O silêncio predominou, e Pedro exibiu um semblante triste, para logo olhar de relance para o anão, que parecia evitar encará-los quando podia.

- Não queríamos abandoná-los, sabe?

- Mas isso não muda as coisas, mudam?

- Leve-nos aos narnianos – o mais velho pediu. – e tudo mudará.

Ninguém falou nada em seguida. Apenas se limitavam a olharem uns para os outros ou para a floresta densa que os cercava.

- Se queremos chegar aos narnianos, não podemos continuar subindo, ou iremos acabar parando em território telmarino. Vamos ter que caminhar. – o anão comentou. – Parem ali – e apontou para uma margem próxima. – e seguiremos a pé.

Pedro assentiu, e redirecionou o barco para a direção apontada. Quando se aproximaram da margem. O homenzinho pulou e fincou a pequena âncora entre as pedras, enquanto os irmãos, Lilian e Zack puxavam a corda e o levavam para mais longe da água.

Lúcia caminhou um pouco, observando tudo em volta, até encontrar um urso de pelagem escura que parecia procurar por alguma coisa.

- Olá. – ela chamou, atraindo a atenção dos outros na margem. – Tudo bem, nós somos amigos. – continuou a dizer para o animal, que parecia se preparar para alguma coisa.

- Não se mexa, majestade! – o anão disse fitando o urso.

A caçula se virou para encará-lo, enquanto o animal corria veloz em direção a ela, que ao perceber o que acontecia, começou a correr em direção aos outros. Susana colocou uma flecha no arco e mirou ao mesmo tempo em que Lúcia tropeçava.

Uma flecha acertara o peito do urso, mas não viera da irmã, e sim do arco que o anão portava. Ignorando os olhares dos irmãos, ele caminhou em direção à caçula.

- Porque não parou? – a irmã mais velha perguntara.

- Acho que estava com fome. – ele retrucou.

Pedro fora amparar a menor, enquanto Edmundo e Lilian mantinham as armas em mãos, esperando que o animal reagisse, caso não estivesse realmente morto.

- Obrigada. – Lúcia dissera ainda nos braços do irmão.

- Era selvagem. – Zack falou, aproximando-se um pouco do urso.

- Acho que enlouqueceu. – Pedro sugeriu.

- Quando te tratam como um animal, você acaba se tornando um. – o homem comentou. – Nárnia é um lugar muito mais selvagem do que se lembram.

Ele tirara uma faca do bolso, e cortou a garganta da criatura, enquanto a caçula chorava silenciosamente, virando-se para não ver a cena.

- Vamos. – o anão disse, por fim. – Ainda temos muito que andar para chegarmos aos narnianos.

Continuaram pelo bosque por várias horas, com Pedro na liderança do grupo, com Zack logo atrás. Contudo, depois de algum tempo, Susana começou a ficar aborrecida e a resmungar.

- Não me lembro desse caminho. – ela disse.

- É o mal das mulheres, - o mais velho disse. – não mantêm mapas na cabeça.

- Deve ser porque já temos coisas demais na cabeça. – Lúcia ironizou.

- Eu mantenho tanta coisa assim? – Lilian perguntou baixinho.

Edmundo ouvira e sorriu levemente.

- Não ligue para o que Pedro fala. Coisas de irmãos, sabe? – ele disse dando de ombros.

A moça apenas riu levemente.

- Queria que escutasse seu "queridinho" de vez em quando. – Susana comentou com a caçula.

- Queridinho? – o garoto mais novo perguntou.

- Seu amiguinho. – a caçula respondeu risonha.

E continuaram na frente. O anão parou, atraindo o olhar de Edmundo e Lilian.

- Isso não é muito gentil, é? – o homenzinho questionou.

Quando alcançaram Pedro, ele parecia tentar se decidir o que fazer e resmungar alguma coisa.

- Admite cara. Estamos perdidos. – Zack comentou num sussurro para o mais velho.

- Não nos perdemos. – o anão interveio. – Apenas estamos seguindo pelo caminho errado.

- O caminho mais rápido é cruzando o rio. – o mais velho disse, fitando-o.

- Mas se estiver enganado, não encontrará uma passagem nesses penhascos. – ele explicou, olhando ao redor.

- Então isso explica. – Pedro disse seriamente. – Você está errado.

Continuaram andando por mais alguns metros, deixando mais a paisagem de pedras para trás e seguindo por entre as árvores, que pela luminosidade que deixava passar, já parecia ser de tarde.

Porém, mais à frente, o grupo acabou chegando à beirada de uma margem alta, onde o rio corria lá embaixo.

- Viu? – Susana se virou para o irmão. – Com o tempo a erosão aumenta, e vai ficando mais profundo...

- Ok, sem mais! – o mais velho a interrompera.

- Tem como descer? – Zack perguntou para o anão.

- Sim, caindo. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Quando nos perdemos? – Pedro questionou.

- Há uma cascata perto de Beruna. Se não se importam em nadar, podemos atravessar para o outro lado. – ele explicou.

- Melhor que caminhar. – a irmã mais velha comentou, bufando.

Entretanto, Lúcia ficou parada, olhando o outro lado atentamente.

- Aslam? – questionou para si, antes de parecer animada. – É Aslam! Bem ali! – apontou para um trecho no outro lado e se virou para os irmãos, que olharam para onde a pequena dizia. – Não vêem, bem... – e sua voz, assim como a animação, morreu.

- Está vendo ele agora? – o anão perguntou cético.

- Não estou louca! Ele estava ali e queria que o seguíssemos. – ela falou aborrecida.

- Garanto que esse bosque está cheio de leões também. Você poderia ter se... – contudo, a caçula cortou o irmão mais velho.

- Acho que sei reconhecer Aslam quando o vejo!

- Olha, se quer saber, eu não vou saltar do precipício por alguém que não existe. – garantiu o homenzinho.

- A última vez que eu não acredite na Lu, eu fiquei como um tonto. – Edmundo falou.

Pedro olhou para o outro lado, esperando ver o grande leão, e depois se virou para a irmã um pouco triste.

- Então porque eu não o vi? – perguntou.

- Talvez não estivesse olhando. – ela respondeu tristemente.

Pedindo perdão à irmã, o mais velho recomeçou a andar. Edmundo apenas a encarava, enquanto ela olhava mais um pouco, na esperança de ver Aslam novamente. Contudo, nada acontecera, então os dois foram se juntar ao grupo.

Quando se aproximavam do lugar indicado pelo anão (que Pedro acabara apelidando de NCA – Nosso Caro Amiguinho – enquanto ele resmungava pelo tempo que perderam), o grupo viu várias pessoas trabalhando em catapultas, cortando árvores e montando o que parecia ser uma ponte.

Observaram um pouco, antes de verem um cavalo se aproximar, e se abaixarem para não serem visíveis.

- Uau! – Lilian conseguiu exclamar sobre o que acabara de ver.

- Talvez tenha sido uma péssima ideia vir por esse caminho. – Susana falou.

E ela olhou mais uma vez, antes de eles voltarem para dentro do bosque, até o local onde Lúcia alegara ter visto o grande leão.

- Então onde você acha que viu Aslam, Lu? – Pedro perguntou para a mais nova, que olhava para o outro lado do rio.

- Queria que parassem de agir como adultos. – ela retrucou chateada. – Eu tenho certeza que o vi. – andou até a beirada e focou o outro lado. – Foi exatamente por...

E sua voz morreu, dando lugar a um grito assustado, pois a terra cedera sob seus pés. Os irmãos correram até ela, e no lugar onde ela caíra dava para uma descida, um pouco íngreme, até o rio.

Aliviados, o grupo começou a descer, com a caçula guiando-os. Ao chegarem na parte mais baixa da margem, aproximaram-se da parte mais rasa da água, onde podiam se equilibrar em algumas pedras para não se molharem.

Lúcia foi à primeira, acompanhada de NCA, que a ajudava a atravessar. Susana foi em seguida. Lilian ia mais atrás, onde às vezes era amparada por Edmundo. Zack e Pedro completavam a fila que se seguia.

Não demorou para que anoitecesse e o grupo parasse para acampar. Os rapazes saíram para pegar alguns galhos secos, para a fogueira, enquanto as meninas buscavam algum suprimento para o jantar, mas nada além de poucas frutas. Os garotos ajeitaram os gravetos e Lilian ajudara na fogueira, produzindo o fogo.

O grupo conversou um pouco sobre como ia à vida em Londres, após voltarem para lá, e coisas aleatórias, antes que o sono começasse a atingir, aos poucos, cada um deles.

- Ficarei de guarda essa noite, para o caso de algum daqueles tais telmarinos aparecerem. – Lilian falou, quando todos se acomodavam na grama.

Zack se levantou e se aproximou dela. Segurou-a pelos ombros e a levou para perto dos irmãos.

- Eu vou primeiro. Estou sem sono mesmo. – o loiro falou. – Por favor, não insista. Eu fico com metade da noite e você com a outra, que tal?

- Tem certeza? – a garota acabou bocejando levemente, o que atraiu um olhar vitorioso do outro. – Você tem razão. Vejo você daqui a pouco.

E por fim, o casal se beijou calorosamente, antes que a moça se deitasse e fechasse os olhos.

O rapaz se sentou de maneira que tivesse uma visão das pessoas ali. Algumas horas se passaram e tudo parecia calmo. Uma vez ele pôde ver que Lúcia e Susana conversavam aos sussurros, mas não as atrapalhou, apenas continuou observando.

Já devia ser tarde, e o sono já começara a cair sobre ele quando ouviu alguma coisa não muito longe. Certificou de que todos estavam já dormindo, e se levantou sorrateiramente, adentrando no bosque, empunhando a keyblade.

Um vulto numa clareira próxima lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo-o ir até lá. Pensou que fosse um telmarino, mas a expressão distraída, a face clara e delicada, e os cabelos negros lhe caindo sobre o ombro o fez ver que nem ao menos era daquele mundo. Quando estudou a figura mais um pouco e percebeu que ela era terrivelmente familiar.

A garota pareceu sair de seu transe, e virou-se calmamente para encarar Zack com uma expressão surpresa, contudo, não pudera deixar de sorrir.

- Lil...? – ele questionou, sua voz morrendo em seguida.

- Engano bastante comum, sabe? – a morena dissera, dando de ombros. – Eu sou Lilith. E você deve ser Zack.

O rapaz continuou com a keyblade em mãos, preparando-se para algum eventual ataque vindo da outra.

- Eu ouvi falar de você. – ele disse desconfiado. – Quebrou a keyblade da Lil e quase a matou! O que faz aqui?

- Não vim para machucá-lo. – ela disse calmamente, e olhou para o céu. – Apenas vim apreciar a noite deste lugar. É bastante bonita.

E Zack seguiu o olhar dela. Sua keyblade sumiu, e ele ficou um pouco pensativo.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Lilith quebrou o silêncio alguns minutos depois, virando-se para encarar o loiro, que apenas assentira. – O que você sente pela Lilian? O que tanto vê nela? – perguntou tristemente.

- Ora, ela é bonita, corajosa e gentil. – o rapaz respondera com um pequeno sorriso. – E eu a amo.

- Mesmo que ela não te ame? – a moça questionou.

- É claro que ela me ama. – Zack disse incrédulo com a pergunta que fizera. – O que a fez pensar algo do tipo?

- Não vê como ela olha para Edmundo ou sorri para ele? Como ele se comporta na presença dela? Tudo isso desde a primeira vez que estiveram aqui. – a morena comentou, aproximando-se do loiro.

De fato, o rapaz sempre desconfiara de que o irmão mais novo tinha uma queda pela sua namorada, mas ela jamais o trairia. Trairia? Ele olhou para a garota de maneira desconfiada.

- Isso é um truque, não é? – perguntou sem alterar a voz.

- Interprete como quiser. – Lilith disse, dando de ombros. – Apenas veja e tire suas próprias conclusões.

A garota se aproximou do garoto. Sua mão roçou na dele, e deslizou delicadamente pelo seu braço, alcançando seu ombro e sentindo a textura de sua pele, até chegar aos fios loiros.

Zack instintivamente deu um passo para trás, ao perceber que a respiração da morena estava próxima. Ele a olhou incrédulo e sua keyblade apareceu mais uma vez.

- Não se preocupe. – ela disse, dando as costas para ele e caminhando até o bosque. – Mas lembre-se do que lhe falei, e sempre que precisar, é só me chamar, que virei imediatamente.

E Lilith se afastou em direção aos arbustos, até sumir ao vento, deixando o loiro sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

Balançou a cabeça e decidiu voltar para onde todos dormiam, antes que alguém acordasse e desse por sua falta. Quando avistou Lilian, as palavras de sua réplica ecoaram em sua mente. Desviou o olhar e se sentou de costas para o grupo. Fitou o céu estrelado, tentando se acalmar.

- Algum problema? – a voz da namorada soou atrás dele num sussurro.

- Ah, oi Lil... – ele a cumprimentou, forçando um sorriso. – Não é nada, apenas...

- O cansaço, eu sei. – ela disse compreensiva. – Vá dormir. É a minha vez de ficar de vigília.

O rapaz assentiu e a beijou carinhosamente, sendo retribuído da mesma forma. Não importava o que dissessem, ele a amava, e ela também.

Deitou-se onde a moça havia dormido antes e fechou os olhos, enquanto Lilian se encostava a uma árvore e fitava os irmãos serenamente.

Alguns minutos depois, percebeu uma movimentação na grama, e viu que Edmundo acordava assustado. Ele olhou para os lados como se certificasse de que era apenas um pesadelo. Logo após a confirmação, ele relaxou e viu alguém parado ao lado dele.

- Você está bem? – o garoto viu Lilian ao seu lado e apenas se limitou a assentir. – Tem certeza mesmo? Não parece ter sonhado com algo bom. – ela comentou, sentando-se de frente para ele.

- É que... – e ele suspirou, certificando-se de que os irmãos estavam realmente dormindo. – Ela continua me atormentando. Desde o período que eu reinei aqui. Quando voltei para a Inglaterra, eu achei que não teria mais que lidar com isso. Mas, mesmo lá, ela ainda me persegue.

- A Feiticeira Branca?

Ele assentiu.

- Nunca contei para os meus irmãos. Não queria preocupá-los. Muito menos a Lu. – o garoto disse pesaroso.

O silêncio pairou mais uma vez. Edmundo parecia refletir sobre alguma coisa, antes de se virar para encarar a garota à sua frente, que fitava o céu. Desviou o olhar, e observou as árvores distraidamente.

- Desculpa. – ele falou, despertando Lilian de seu transe.

- Pelo que? – ela perguntou.

- Da primeira vez que estivemos aqui, eu fui bem chato. – o rapaz explicou, sorrindo tristemente. – E mesmo assim você se arriscou pra me salvar.

- Ah, não foi nada. Nem precisa agradecer. Era o meu trabalho proteger vocês e eu quase falhei. Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpa. – a moça disse sorrindo. – Mas e então, como foi governar Nárnia após eu e Zack termos partido?

Edmundo começou a contar diversas histórias sobre Arquelândia e Calormânia, os países ao sul, e sobre as Ilhas que ficavam no mar oriental. Porém, em algum momento, o rapaz bocejou quando contavam sobre o dia em que eles voltaram.

- Você tem que ir descansar. Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e teremos mais caminhada pela frente. – Lilian comentou.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". – ela o cortou, e ele se deu por vencido, acomodando-se da melhor maneira que podia na grama.

As horas passaram, e o sol dava os primeiros sinais de vida, onde os raios invadiam cada fresta que encontrava entre as folhas.

Não muito longe, ela ouviu alguns galhos secos se quebrando. Olhou para os irmãos rapidamente, decidindo não acordá-los sem motivo. Ainda. Virou-se para uma trilha e andou o mais sorrateiramente que pôde.

Escondeu-se por trás de uma pedra grande e alta, espiando quem estava ali. Viu um minotauro de pelagem escura fazendo patrulha. Com certeza não tardaria para que encontrasse o acampamento, que não estava muito distante.

O mais sorrateiramente possível, Lilian voltou para os irmãos, ainda adormecidos, mas algo a fez gelar. Lúcia não estava ali.

Acordou o mais velho do grupo, alertando do ocorrido, e quando conseguiu se dar conta do que a moça dissera, ele se levantou. Pedro seguiu por alguns arbustos, enquanto Susana e Zack recolhiam os pertences do grupo.

- O que faremos? – a mais velha perguntou, olhando para o casal.

- Eu não sei. – a moça de cabelos castanhos conseguiu dizer. – Não sei onde estão, e pode haver muitos. Temos que nos apressar.

E foi nesse momento que um ressoar de espadas não muito longínquo se fez audível.

- Aparentemente nos encontraram. – o anão informou.

O grupo correu para a direção do som, e ao se aproximarem, puderam vislumbrar o irmão mais velho contra outro rapaz, mais alto, com cabelos castanhos que lhe caíam até os ombros. Não foi o desconhecido que atraiu o olhar temeroso da jovem portadora, e sim o grupo que o cercava.

Lilian, assim como Zack, pegou seu pingente, que logo fez a keyblade materializar, e fez ambos correrem em direção a Lúcia, que apenas via o ocorrido. Susana chamara o irmão mais velho, atraindo o olhar de todos.

- Grande Rei Pedro. – o rapaz desconhecido dissera, olhando da espada que tinha em mãos para o mais velho dos Pevensie.

- Acho que nos chamou. – ele dissera.

- Sim, mas... Achei que fosse mais velho.

- Bem, se preferir, nós voltamos daqui a alguns anos...

- Não! – o estranho o interrompera, lançando um rápido olhar aos outros. – Tudo bem. É que não é exatamente o que eu esperava.

- Espere. – Lilian conseguiu falar, olhando para todos. – Então você é o tal cara do meu sonho que fez a trompa soar. O tal telmarino. Caspian, não é?

- Você sonhou... – o rapaz começou, mas Zack o interrompera.

- Longa história.

- Esperávamos ansiosos pelo seu regresso. – um rato, pouco maior do que o normal, e que andava sobre as patas traseiras, falou, aproximando-se. – Nossos corações e almas estão ao seu serviço.

- Devemos regressar. Batedores podem nos localizar aqui. – um centauro dissera, e todos assentiram.

O grupo caminhou pelo bosque até um campo aberto, onde mais adiante se encontrava uma construção de pedra meio escondida por arbustos e árvores, além das plantas que surgiam por entre as fendas nas pedras.

Ao se aproximarem da entrada, vários centauros saudaram os visitantes, com as espadas em punho, em respeito aos reis que regressavam. Os irmãos Pevensie foram à frente, seguidos não muito atrás por Lilian e Zack, ladeados por Caspian, e com o resto dos narnianos vindo mais atrás.

A construção, por dentro, se mostrara o abrigo de todas as criaturas que povoavam Nárnia séculos atrás. Eles forjavam armas, cozinhavam, entre outras tarefas para ajudá-los a manter o lugar a salvo.

- Talvez não seja o que estavam acostumados, - Caspian disse. – mas é seguro.

- Pedro, venha ver isso. – Susana o chamou, e seguindo por um corredor.

O grupo continuou a seguir por um corredor, cujas paredes continham pinturas, em sua maioria cenas do que haviam acontecido no passado.

- Somos nós. – a mais velha disse para os irmãos.

- Todos nós. – Lilian comentou, aproximando-se e tocando em um dos desenhos, onde um casal segurava duas armas semelhantes a uma chave.

- O que é este lugar? – Lúcia perguntou.

- Vocês não sabem?

E todos negaram.

Caspian pegou uma tocha, e continuou a caminhar, abrindo caminho entre a escuridão, sendo seguidos pelos outros. Quando pararam, o telmarino acendeu um braseiro, que tratou de fazer as chamas correrem para iluminar todo o lugar.

Ali haviam estátuas esculpidas na parede, e no lado oposto do salão, estava figura imponente de Aslam. No centro do lugar, encontrava-se uma mesa quadrada de pedra, quebrada, com inscrições em uma linguagem antiga na borda.

- Devem saber o que fazem. – Lúcia disse, aproximando-se e tocando na estrutura, e depois virou seu olhar para ver a todos.

- Acho que depende de nós. – Zack comentou. – Temos que muito a fazer.

Os outros assentiram.

Mais tarde, os seis visitantes foram chamados para jantar com Caspian e os outros narnianos. Descobriram que o rato que viram na floresta se chamava Ripchip, enquanto o anão que eles encontraram tinha o nome de Trumpkin.

- Nosso Caro Amiguinho era um nome mais legal. – Edmundo comentou num sussurro com Lilian e Lúcia, que riram.

Em seguida, foram mostrados a eles os aposentos que ficariam. Era improvisado, mas bastava para uma noite de descanso após um dia turbulento.

Ninguém ficou acordado por muito tempo, caindo num sono quase que instantaneamente.

No dia seguinte, todos foram acordados cedo por um fauno que estava de sentinela. Dizia sobre ter visto um batedor telmarino. Com certeza não demorariam a atacar os narnianos.

- Homens e máquinas de guerra estão a caminho. – Pedro disse, lembrando-se do que tinha visto na margem do rio. – Significa que esses mesmos homens não estão protegendo seu castelo.

- O que propõe, Majestade? – Ripchip perguntou.

- Devemos... – e foi interrompido, pois Caspian também havia falado na mesma hora, porém, ele ficou calado, fazendo com que o Pevensie mais velho continuasse. – Nossa única esperança é atacar antes que nos ataquem.

- Loucura! Ninguém nunca tomou o castelo. – Caspian dissera.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez. – o outro rebateu.

- E temos um elemento surpresa. – Trumpkin falou, olhando para os seis visitantes.

- Mas a vantagem está aqui.

- Sob a terra, poderíamos detê-los. – Susana comentou, postando-se ao lado do telmarino.

- Agradeço tudo o que fez. – Pedro começou. – Mas isso aqui é uma tumba, não uma fortaleza. Não vai aguentar para sempre.

- Sim, e se montarem um cerco, irão nos matar de fome. – Zack disse.

- É um plano arriscado. Para conseguirmos assaltar o castelo, teríamos que levar quase toda a força que temos aqui. Teríamos que ser os mais sorrateiros possíveis. – Lilian comentou. – Pense nas vidas que estaríamos perdendo. Já não somos muitos.

Pedro parou por um momento, refletindo o que fora dito. Era difícil, ele sabia, e Lilian tinha razão, mas não podiam ficar parados, ou morreriam de fome em breve, tal como Zack dissera.

Ele lançou um olhar a todos, até que caiu sobre um centauro.

- Se chegar às tropas, se encarregaria dos guardas?

- Ou morrerei tentando. – ele disse.

Lilian lançou um olhar de lamento para todos, mas fora Lúcia que tomou a palavra.

- Esse é o problema. Só estão considerando duas opções: morrer aqui ou morrer lá.

- Lu, parece que você não está escutando. – o rapaz disse a caçula, que o cortou.

- Não, você é quem não está escutando. Parece que já se esqueceu de quem derrotou a Feiticeira Branca, Pedro.

- Acho que já esperamos Aslam o suficiente. – e deu as costas para a irmã. – Partiremos ao anoitecer. Iremos atacar enquanto todos dormem.


End file.
